Desventuras De Um Cupido Apaixonado
by Miuky-chan
Summary: Tenten recebe a missão de ajudar uma garota a conquistar um amor de infância. Tudo para muito fácil até ela conhecer o garoto. A partir desse momento sua vida vira de pernas pro ar. * Capítulo Doze on . *
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas o Itachi será meu.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Desventuras de um Cupido Apaixonado**

**Prólogo:**

_Amor: Sentimento que predispõe alguém a desejar o bem de outrem. Sentimento de dedicação absoluta de um ser a outro, ou uma coisa. Afeição, amizade, simpatia._

Amor... Um belo sentimento. O mais belo de todos. As pessoas se apaixonam a todo instante. Elas se conhecem, ficam trocando olhares, conversam e se entendem. Logo depois o casal de pombinhos está feliz da vida...

Ahh... Se fosse sempre assim. Se ainda fosse assim. Seria tudo mais fácil para mim. Todo casal, ou quem tem um interesse por alguém, precisa de um empurrãozinho meu. Se não fosse por mim todos estariam amargurados em uma vidinha chata e medíocre.

Meu trabalho é bem simples: Unir pessoas, ajudar um casal em crise... Tudo muito simples para um Cupido. É, porque eu sou um cupido. Interessante, não?

Tudo ia muito bem em minha pacata jornada. Até receber uma missão de ajudar uma garota a conquistar seu amor de infância.

"Vai ser muito fácil." pensei. Foi aí que eu me enganei pela primeira vez... Nada foi fácil. Absolutamente nada.

Se não tivesse conhecido _ele_... Agora estava em maus lençóis. E parece que ninguém pode me ajudar. E isso é tudo culpa _dele... _Hyuuga Neji...

Não há mais o que se fazer... Finalmente o Cupido foi flechado...

Só um milagre poderia me ajudar agora...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olha eu de novo!! Agora com uma fic... Espero que de certo. Vamos ver. Espero que tenham gostado da idéia (Eu sei que o titulo ficou muito idiota, mas eu sou péssima para títulos...).

Essa fic vai ser mais para comédia. Mas é claro que momentos Neji/Tenten estão inclusos háháhá (risada idiota...). Para quem não percebeu a Tenten vai narrar a história. Oks?

Bom, eu preciso da ajuda de vocês... Preciso de mais dois personagens...

Um 1º é um cupido melhor amigo de Tenten.

O 2º vai ser o par dele.

Então mandem suas fichas, pessoal! Sejam mais criativos que a autora da fic (...)

**Nome personagem:**

**Idade:**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**História:**

**Hobbie:**

**Complemento: (o que quiserem sobre o personagem)**

Mandem suas fichas! Ah! A fic se passa em uma cidade dos Estados Unidos ok? (que novidade...)

Espero que tenham gostado! Mande reviews dizendo o que acharam. Podem mandar criticas (construtivas ok?) dicas, elogios (hehe) e o que quiserem.

Então é isso!

Beijos e até mais!

_Miuky-chan_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Itachi é meu! **

**Recados no fim do capitulo ok?!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Desventuras de um Cupido Apaixonado**

**Capítulo 1**

_Cupido_: O amor personificado. um dos gênios alados que acompanham Amor e Vênus.

Cupido. Um ser que ajuda as pessoas a se unirem. Representante do Amor. Que coisa mais linda... Ultimamente eu venho tendo muito trabalho. Afinal as pessoas adoram se apaixonar. E brigar também. Como elas brigam! E depois disso ficam chorando e implorando para seu companheiro voltar. Vai entender...

Bem eu já comecei a falar e nem me apresentei. Isso é bem típico de mim. Ok... Meu nome é Tenten e eu sou um cupido. Interessante não? Pode parecer divertido se não fosse tão cansativo. Todos os dias é a mesma coisa. Ajudar a menina feinha e bobinha a conquistar o cara mais cobiçado da escola. Nada tão difícil assim, mas também muito chato.

-Tenten! – berrou alguém.

"Naruto..." pensei. Naruto é meu melhor amigo e também é um cupido. Só que ele é um tanto... Empolgado. E hiperativo. Ele é meu parceiro também e faz a maioria das "missões" comigo. E sempre atrapalha...

-Eu estava te procurando. –falou ele chegando mais perto e me olhando com aqueles olhos azuis de cachorrinho sem dono.

-E o que você quer? –perguntei.

- Nós recebemos uma nova missão.

-Já? Acabamos de concluir uma!

-Eu sei... Mas o Chefe ordenou...

Havíamos acabado de ajudar um casal em crise. E não foi nada fácil. A mulher adorava atirar pratos no marido. Pena que tivesse uma péssima pontaria. Depois de várias tentativas e de vários pratos quebrados nó conseguimos junto-los novamente.

-Eu preciso de férias.

-E ficar longe de mim! Nunca! Eu não vou permitir! –gritou ele me abraçando. Praticamente esmagando meus ossos.

-Naruto...

-Eu sei. Eu sei que você nunca vai me deixar.

-Naruto...

-E eu nunca vou deixá-la sozinha!

-Naruto...

-Não precisa se preocupar Tenten! Eu sempre serei seu amigo.

-Naruto! –gritei dando um soco nele o fazendo voar longe.

Era difícil agüentar ele às vezes. Naruto definitivamente precisava de uma namorada. Mais sempre que eu dizia isso ele sempre respondia:

"_Não posso. Eu tenho que ficar do seu lado. Se eu começar a namorar quem vai te proteger?"_

Quem iria me proteger? Como se eu precisasse de proteção... Eu Tenten precisar ser protegida igual a uma garotinha indefesa? Nunca!

"_Talvez você precise de um namorado."_ Essas foram palavras de um cupido que nem meu amigo era. Eles dizem, todos os cupidos eu tenho certeza, que eu sou muito durona. Talvez eu seja mesmo. Eu gosto de completar minhas missões e nunca me envolver com essas pessoas. Seria minha perdição. Imagine se eu me apaixonasse por um humano? Isso é realmente muito engraçado... Como se eu fosse me apaixonar por um simples humano...

-Tenten. –chamou Naruto – Você está me ouvindo?

-Estou. O que foi?

-Não quer saber sobre a próxima missão?

-Ah... Claro. Manda ver.

-Bem. É o seguinte... O nome dela é Soffie. Tem dezesseis anos e mora com o irmão mais velho. Seus pais morreram quando ela era criança.

-Tá. E onde é que nós entramos?

-Ela tem um melhor amigo.

-Ela está apaixonada por ele.

-Exatamente. –falou Naruto dando um grande sorriso.

Isso acontecia às vezes. E era um dos casos mais complicados. Quando uma pessoa se apaixona pelo seu amigo. Toda uma vida dedicada à amizade e depois... Eu já tinha tido missões desse gênero. E nem sempre dera certo. A maioria falava assim:

"Olha eu gosto de você, mas como amigo. Não consigo imaginar nada além disso."

Alguém sempre saia machucado. Por isso eu raramente fazia isso.

-De novo não! –murmurei.

-É eu sei. Eu me lembro das outras vezes. Só que dessa vez é um pouquinho diferente. –falou Naruto dando um sorrisinho.

-Diferente?

-Ele não é um cara muito amigável. Na verdade ele é muito frio e rude até mesmo com a Soffie.

-E como eles são melhores amigos?

-Isso não é muito recíproco. Ele é arrogante, e quase nunca fala. Nunca teve uma namorada séria.

-Traduzindo: ele é um mala.

-Talvez sim... Ele não tem ninguém que o entenda completamente. Nem Soffie.

-Qual o nome dele?

-Neji.

-Nome diferente. Ele deve ser um babaca. Eu não sei se quero ajudá-lo.

-Nós vamos ajudar a garota.

-Nós temos permissão para matar? –perguntei.

-Dessa vez não. –respondeu ele rindo.

-Bom... Vamos organizar os fatos: Ela é apaixonada por ele, mas ele é um completo idiota e não percebe. E nós temos que fazê-lo perceber e dar uma chance a ela.

-Exatamente.

-Qual é o prazo?

-No máximo três meses.

-TRÊS MESES?

-Sim! – falou ele pulando de alegria. –Não vai ser divertido?

Claro que ia! Ia ser muito divertido se eu não me matasse antes...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Quem é a garota? –perguntei à Naruto.

Estávamos na escola da dita cuja. Ninguém podia nos ver é claro. Eles só nos veriam se nós desejássemos. Havia vários alunos no pátio já que era recreio. Muitos ficavam brincando entre si. Alguns só conversam. E havia os casaizinhos também.

-É aquela ali. – disse ele apontando para uma garota vestindo uma blusa vermelha.

Ela era bem bonita. Tinha cabelos negros e olhos verdes. E era um pouco baixinha. E parecia um pouco abatida também.

-Ela é bem bonita. –falei.

-É. Ela é uma atleta. Joga basquete.

-Legal.

Basquete era um esporte bem legal. Mas um tanto perigoso. Uma vez um cara estava jogando e a bola bateu na cabeça dele. Aí ele caiu e bateu a mesma. Resultado: acabou morrendo dois dias depois. Muito macabro não?

-E cadê o garoto?-perguntei.

-Tá ali.

Olhei para onde Naruto havia apontado. Havia vários garotos lá. Todos muito bonitos.

-Qual deles seu idiota?

-O cabelo comprido.

Olhei para o garoto. _"Ai... Meu... Deus...". _Ele era... Como eu posso dizer? Acho lindo e maravilhoso eram as palavras certas. Eu nunca havia visto um garoto tão bonito como ele. Seus cabelos eram escuros, quase negros, e seus olhos eram perolados. Incrível. E ele tinha uma expressão de menino mal que parecia dizer:

"_É melhor não se aproximar se não..." _

-Tenten? –ouvi Naruto me chamando.

-Sim?

-O que achou dele?

-É... Ele é bem bonito.

-Isso vai se divertido não? – perguntou ele se virando e começando a caminhar.

-Acho que sim. –respondi sem tem certeza.

Virei-me também e fiquei andando do lado de Naruto. _"Vai ser divertido."_-falei para mim mesma. Tentei me animar e esquecer aqueles olhos. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo comigo. Eu não sabia o que era. Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: Aquela missão ia ser a mais difícil de todas...

**Fim Capítulo 1**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olá pessoal! Esse é o primeiro capitulo. Ele é mais a introdução para o começo da história e também explica algumas coisas importantes para a história.

Bem que resolvi colocar o melhor amigo da Tenten como o Naruto e o par dele vai ser a Hinata (_não brinca..._). Foi idéia da **Kune chan **e eu achei que ia ficar bem legal :) .

Para a personagem da garota que é apaixonada pelo Neji eu escolhi a Soffie personagem da **Hitachiin Thata**.

Mas eu não desperdicei os outros personagens. Eu realmente adorei todos. Então eu peguei um pouco da personalidade da Rebecca Davies (personagem de **Pandora Potter-jm**) e da Hatara (Personagem da **Hatara-L** mesmo rsrs) e coloquei na Tenten.

O personagem Kinomoto Ikuto (personagem se **sakusasuke**) vai ser de GRANDE ajuda na fic.

Quero agradecer a todos que comentaram e mandaram suas fichas. Eu realmente adorei!

Espero que gostem do capítulo 1.

Eu vou escrever o 2º capitulo durante a semana e na sexta ou no sábado eu posto. Ok?

Se tiverem dúvidas é só perguntar ok?

Mandem reviews. Foram elas que me animaram a escrever hoje!

Beijos a todos!

_Miuky-chan_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Itachi é MEU!**

**Recados no fim do capítulo, ok?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Desventuras de um Cupido Apaixonado**

**Capítulo 2**

_Amizade: Sentimento fiel de afeição, estima ou ternura entre pessoas que em geral não são parentes nem amantes. Apreço._

Soffie estava sentada perto de uma grande árvore no pátio da escola. Conversava com uma garota de cabelos róseos. Parecia que estivera chorando, pois seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos.

-Quando ele vai me notar Sakura? -perguntou ela com a voz trêmula.

-Você devia contar a ele o que sente. –respondeu a garota que brincava com uma folha.

-Ele não vai me ouvir.

-Essa amizade de vocês é muito estranha. Ele praticamente não fala com você.

-O Neji é um pouco complicado de lidar. Mas eu o entendo.

-Você sabe que ele não a estima tanto assim...

-É o jeito dele. Eu não posso mudá-lo.

-E o que você vai fazer?

-Eu não sei... – murmurou ela colocando a cabeça entre os joelhos.

-Não pode ficar parada. Olha, eu tive coragem e falei com o Sasuke. Hoje nós estamos muito bem. Você devia fazer o mesmo.

-Eu nunca teria coragem.

-Porque não?

-E se ele me rejeitar?

-Porque ele faria isso? Você é bonita e é uma atleta.

-Eu tenho medo de perder a amizade dele.

-É você quem sabe. Eu já dei minha opinião.

Fiquei observando e ouvindo a conversa. E quer saber? Senti-me enjoada. Eu nem sei por que sou um cupido... Me daria muito melhor como um ceifador... E eu não entendi muito bem quando Sakura falou: _"Porque ele faria isso? Você é bonita e é uma atleta." _Então era só isso que bastava para alguém gostar de você? Ser bonita e atleta? E os outros valores? Realmente essa garota precisava de uma grande ajuda.

-Ei vocês duas! –falou alguém se aproximando.

Virei-me para ver quem era. Era um garoto e estava com um crachá na camisa onde estava escrito: MONITOR. Ele era bem bonito. Tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. E era bem sério.

-Já para a sala. Não ouviram o sinal bater? –ele perguntou.

-Ouvimos. Já estamos indo. –respondeu Sakura fazendo uma careta.

-É bom mesmo. Andem logo.

-Idiota. –disseram as duas juntas.

O garoto ficou sozinho e se aproximou da árvore. Ele suspirou e encostou as costas largas na árvore. Ele parecia tão sozinho... Olhei para os lados para me certificar que o Naruto não estava por perto. Não estava. Aproximei-me e fiquei do seu lado. Ele não podia me ver. Fiquei com pena dele. E isso era muito raro.

-Por que... Porque tem que ser tão difícil?

Eu não sabia do que ele estava falando. Então ele tirou uma carteira de couro do bolso do casaco e a abriu. Tirou de lá uma foto pequena. Me inclinei para ver de quem era e me surpreendi. Soffie. Então ele gostava dela? Ele deu um sorriso quase imperceptível e falou:

-Ah se você soubesse o quanto gosto de você.

Meu queixo foi ao chão. Então ele realmente gostava dela. Porque então ele agia de forma tão rude? Humanos são estranhos... Ele se afastou da árvore e caminhou pelo pátio deserto. Pobre garoto. Eu iria acabar com as ilusões dele. Soffie não poderia gostar dele. Ela teria que ficar com Neji. Neji... Esse nome me dava calafrios...

Procurei não pensar nele e me concentrar na missão. Mas minha mente estava preenchida com o sorriso maroto do garoto monitor. Porque eu sentia que o conhecia de algum lugar? Mas eu não podia ajudá-lo. Mesmo que eu quisesse...

------------OoOoOoOoOoOo-----------

"_Onde está aquele imbecil?"-_pensei. O imbecil no caso era Naruto. Lógico. Ele havia sumido. Andei por toda a escola, mas nem sinal dele. Onde ele havia se metido? Andei pelo corredor e vi dois garotos parados perto dos armários. Aproximei-me para ouvir a conversa. Sim, eu sou um cupido curioso.

-Ei cara. –falou um garoto de cabelos e olhos escuros muito bonito. – O que você vai fazer nesse fim de semana?

-Não sei. –respondeu o outro indiferente. Era ele. Neji.

Porque ele tinha de ser tão divinamente lindo? Por quê? _"Tenten sua idiota. Pare de pensar besteiras."_ Eu estava agindo como uma boba. Ele não tinha esse poder de me deixar estranha. Então porque eu estava me sentia tão diferente? _"Tenten se concentre!"_

-Eu vou levar a Sakura para sair. –continuou o garoto. –Você poderia ir com a gente.

-Não obrigado. –resmungou Neji.

-Você pode levar a Soffie.

-E porque eu faria isso?

-Ela não é sua amiga?

-Tanto faz. –murmurou Neji cruzando os braços. Tive que fazer um grande esforço para me concentrar na conversa e não em seus braços fortes.

-Você não deveria ser tão rude assim com ela. Soffie gosta de você.

-Que seja... Eu não me importo.

-Pois deveria. –falou o moreno se afastando e deixando ele sozinho.

Porque ele era tão rude? Algo tinha que ter acontecido para deixá-lo assim. Ou então ele era idiota por natureza. Eu apostava na segunda opção. Ele tinha uma expressão dura que afastava as pessoas.

-Bobão. –resmunguei. Ainda bem que ele não podia me ouvir.

Ouvi a voz de alguém chamando pelo nome dele e vi Soffie correndo na nossa direção. Ela estava sorrindo. Eu tinha certeza de que até o fim da conversa ela iria chorar. Chorar de desgosto por ter um anormal desse como amigo.

-Ei Neji. – ela chamou com sua voz meiga. Ela era um doce.

-O que foi? –perguntou ele rudemente.

-Bem... – Soffie perguntou ficando vermelha. – Eu pensei que neste fim de semana... Se você não for fazer nada...

-Vou estar ocupado.

-Ah... Bem então no domingo talvez.

-Eu não vou poder. Desculpe Soffie.

-O que você vai fazer?

-Vou ajudar meu pai na loja.

-Sério? Você quer que eu ajude também?

-Não precisa.

-Certeza?

-Sim. –ele saiu andando deixando para trás e então parou e olhou para ela. Devia ter se arrependido de ter sido tão grosso. – É aula de Educação Física agora. Você não vai?

-Claro. – respondeu ela sorrindo de orelha a orelha e correndo na direção dele. Humanos são tão estranhos...

------------OoOoOoOoOoOo-----------

Entrei na quadra e fiquei olhando para ver se achava Naruto. Não foi difícil achar uma cabeça loira ali. Fui andando devagar e me aproximei. Ele não havia me visto.

-Naruto! –gritei no seu ouvido fazendo-o cair da escada. –Onde se meteu?

-Tenten... –murmurou ele se levantando e sentando na escada de novo. –Você me assustou.

-Onde você estava? Eu fiquei te procurando.

-Sentiu minha falta? –perguntou ele sorrindo.

-Para seu próprio bem eu vou fingir que não ouvi.

Sentei-me do seu lado e fiquei olhando para os alunos. Soffie estava lá sorrindo que nem uma besta... Aquela felicidade era por causa de Neji? Era difícil entender. Naruto ficava olhando as garotas com a maior cara de felicidade. Ele adorava vir ver os humanos. Sempre ficava feliz com uma missão. É claro que ele sempre atrapalhava, mas sempre ele dizia:

"_Ora... Esse é meu jeito cupido de ser." _E eu sempre caia na risada. Naruto sempre me fazia rir com as besteiras dele. Por isso eu o considerava como um irmão. Eu o amava, apesar de tudo. Ouvi ele suspirando e olhei para ele. Só faltavam os corações no lugar dos olhos dele.

-Naruto... O que foi?

-Ela não é linda?

-Quem?

-Ela... –suspirou ele apontando para uma garota no fim da quadra.

Ela era pequena e estava muito vermelha. Forcei a vista e olhei melhor. Os mesmos cabelos escuros, os mesmos olhos perolados.

-Ela se parece com o Neji. –falei.

-Acho que eles são parentes.

-Percebe-se.

Alguém sentou na nossa frente e ficou olhando para a quadra. Ele de novo. Ele devia ter molhado o rosto, pois seus cabelos estavam pingando água. Engoli um murmúrio que se formou na minha garganta. _"L...I...N...D...O..."_

-Ei. –falou Naruto me cutucando. –Olha nosso garoto aí.

-Nosso garoto?

-É! –respondeu ele dando um sorriso idiota que só ele sabia dar.

-Ele é muito idiota.

-Você fala isso de todo mundo...

-Porque a maioria deles é idiota. –resmunguei.

-E então o que achou da missão?

"_Um desastre" - _pensei. Mas eu não iria desistir. Não mesmo. Neji podia ser lindo e maravilhoso, mas eu não iria fazer isso. Nunca.

Certo. Eu estava com muita raiva. Raiva _dele_ principalmente. Ele me fazia sentir estranha. Muito estranha. De um jeito que eu nunca me senti antes. E era tudo culpa dele! Ele se levantou e ficou em pé na nossa frente. Era bem alto. _"Tenten sua maluca! Concentra na missão! Concentra na missão! Entendeu?"-_falei para eu mesma_. _Procurei realmente me concentrar, mas era bem difícil com ele parado na minha frente. Por que ele tinha que ser tão... Tão... Oh meu Deus! Já estava esquecendo as palavras. Isso era um mal indicio.

-Tenten? –chamou Naruto.

-Sim? –perguntei meio confusa. –O que foi? _"Se situa Tenten"_

-Por que você olha tanto para ele?

-Eu não estou olhando.

-Tá sim. –falou Naruto rindo.

-Eu não estou.

-Você o achou bonito não é?

-Quer parar de rir, seu imbecil? Ele é bonito sim.

-Eu sabia! –gritou ele rindo ainda mais. Ainda bem que os humanos não podiam nos ver.

-Para de escândalo Naruto.

Ele parou de rir e tirou um papel do bolso.

-É sobre a missão.

-Ah...

-Cada um de nós vai ficar responsável por um deles.

-Certo. –falei apertando os olhos. _"Isso não vai prestar."_

-Eu vou ficar responsável por... Vamos ver...

-Por favor, diga que é por ele!

-Olha só! Eu vou ficar responsável pela Soffie!

-Diga que é mentira. –murmurei colocando minha cabeça entre os joelhos.

-E você... –falou dando um sorrisinho. –Vai cuidar dele.

-NÃO! –gritei.

-Hehe. –riu Naruto dando um tapinha nas minhas costas. –Se deu bem hein?

Oh Meu Deus... Porque comigo? Onde foi que eu errei? Onde? Mas agora não tinha mais jeito. Eu teria que ficar de olho no Neji por 24 horas. Eu estava perdida. Totalmente perdida...

**Fim Capítulo 2**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olá pessoal! Mais um capítulo para vocês. Espero que estejam gostando da história.

Tadinha da Tenten, não é? Como ela sofre... Ter que ficar de olho no Neji deve ser MUITO ruim, não é mesmo? ; )

A Tenten é um pouco diferente aqui. Ela é estressada e um pouco (só um pouquinho) sádica. Um cupido muito maluco, não?

Naruto continua com seu jeito hiperativo. Não é muito fácil escrever sobre ele. Mas a gente tenta...

E ele... Ah sim ele. O Neji. Continua do mesmo jeito, só um pouco pior rsrsrs.

Respondendo às reviews:

**Hyuuga Ale ****- **Obrigada por ler! Que bom que gostou!

**Hatara-L** - É eu não queria que os outros personagens ficassem "a toa" então resolvi pegar as idéias de todo mundo. Espero que tenha gostado.

**Sakusasuke** – Sim seu personagem vai ser de grande ajuda. Eu só tive que fazer ele humano, espero que não se importe... Beijos e continue lendo.

**Babu-chan** – Que bom que está gostando. A Soffie não é má! Mas a Tenten vai pastar muito háhá. Bem sobre ela virar humana ou não... Isso é surpresa!

**Hitachiin Thata **- Você foi escolhida! Eles não vão odiar a Soffie não... Ela não tem culpa de gostar dele... Que bom que gostou! Beijos!

**Mitsashi-MahH **– Que bom que gostou! Continue lendo. Kissus!

**Kune chan **– Hehe você ajudou mesmo. Achei que ficou bem legal colocar Naruto e a Hinata, apesar de ser um pouco difícil fazer o personagem dele. Que bom que gostou! Kissus!

Bem... Eu não sei se vai dar para postar na próxima semana [Tenho provas na escola, apesar de não ter aula na semana do carnaval, mas vou estudar bastante:) ]

Mas vou tentar escrever e postar ok?

Beijos para todo mundo que está acompanhando.

Mandem reviews ok? Podem mandar dicas, elogios (hohoho) e o que quiserem!

Boa semana para vocês!

_Miuky-chan..._

7


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Itachi será meu um dia!**

**Recados no fim do capitulo, ok?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Desventuras de um Cupido Apaixonado**

**Capítulo 3**

_Família: Pessoas aparentadas que vivem na mesma casa, particularmente o pai, a mãe e os filhos. Pessoas do mesmo sangue._

Ok. Eu tinha que me acalmar. Eu precisava me acalmar. Afinal não era nada tão terrível assim. Eu só tinha que ficar na casa dele, no quarto dele, na vida dele. Ok... Eu estava entrando em pânico. Depois de quase matar o pobre do Naruto eu vim para a casa do Neji. Era uma casa grande. Muito grande. Com certeza ele tinha muito dinheiro. Subi até a janela que, segundo Naruto, era onde ficava o quarto dele e entrei.

"_Uau..."_ – murmurei.

Não havia caveiras e nem pentagramas por todo o lugar. As paredes não eram pintadas de preto e roxo. Não, não havia nada disso. Era um quarto claro. Suas paredes eram de azul claro muito bonito. E era extremamente organizado. Muito organizado para o quarto de um garoto. Havia uma cama com um edredom azul escuro por cima, uma escrivaninha com um computador e vários livros em cima, um guarda roupa de uma madeira muito clara, um tapete de cor bege no chão e uma poltrona no canto do quarto. Um lugar muito confortável e calmo.

"_Acho que vou me dar bem. Não vai ser tão difícil assim..." _

Deixei-me cair na poltrona. A quem eu queria enganar? Não ia ser fácil. Por que eu não havia ficado encarregada de "cuidar" de Soffie? Por quê? Não... Agora era o idiota do Naruto quem cuidava dela. E eu tinha que ficar de olho no Neji. Eu estava perdida. Fechei meus olhos por alguns minutos tentando me concentrar. Então ouvi o barulho da porta abrindo e fechando. Abri meus olhos. Ali estava ele.

"_Tenten, concentra na missão. Ele nem é tão bonito assim..." - _falei para mim mesma.

Fiquei olhando ele colocar a mochila em cima da cama e entrar no banheiro, que ficava no quarto. Reprimi um pensamento e voltei minha atenção para qualquer coisa que não fosse o barulho do chuveiro. É claro que eu não ia ficar perto dele nesses momentos. Lógico.

O barulho do chuveiro cessou e ele abriu a porta. _"Oh meu Deus..." _- pensei. Ele só estava vestindo uma calça jeans azul escura. Só. Ele sentou na cama e começou a secar o cabelo com uma toalha. Ainda bem que ele não podia me ver. Ainda bem que eu podia vê-lo. Neji jogou a toalha no chão e se deitou de costas no colchão. Caramba... Ele era tão lindo. Tão magnificamente lindo...

"_Tenten! Não deixa ele te levar para o caminho do mal! Não deixa!" _- gritei comigo mesma.

-Que dia... - o ouvi dizer_. "Você está tendo um dia difícil, senhor Músculos Perfeitos? Imagine o meu dia! Ter que ficar de olho em você!"_

Ele se levantou e foi até uma das gavetas do guarda-roupa e abriu pegando uma camisa branca. _"Eu vou ficar louca..." _- pensei. Neji vestiu a camisa e começou a arrumar seu material escolar. Então a porta se abriu e uma garotinha aparentando ter uns nove anos entrou. Ela era muito parecida com ele. Tinha os mesmos olhos.

-Neji. –chamou ela sentando no encosto da poltrona.

-O que foi Hanabi? –perguntou ele olhando para ela.

-Você me ajuda com os deveres? Eu não estou conseguindo fazer.

-Que tal mais tarde? Nós temos que jantar ainda.

-Você promete?

-Prometo. –respondeu ele sorrindo

"_Ok... Eu estou passando mal..." _Ele sorriu. Meu Deus... Como ele conseguia ficar ainda mais bonito sorrindo? Ele parecia um anjo. Que coisa mais idiota.

-Porque você está sentada aí? –perguntou ele apontando para a poltrona. Hanabi estava sentada bem na ponta poltrona.

-A moça esta sentada aqui. – respondeu ela calmamente.

Opa. Isso não era bom. Não era nada bom.

-Que moça Hanabi?

-Essa de cabelo escuro e asas. – falou apontando para mim.

Neji fez uma cara de: _"Essa menina está ficando louca"_. Mas depois ele sorriu e deu um tapinha no ombro dela:

-Claro. Eu a vi. E você fez bem em não sentar na poltrona. Você iria machucá-la. –disse ele fingindo estar me vendo.

-Exatamente!

-Vamos jantar agora sim? Depois eu ajudo com o dever, certo?

-Certo!

Hanabi pulou da poltrona e foi andando atrás de Neji. Quando ela chegou à porta se virou e sorriu para mim:

-Até mais. –e acenou. Depois eles saíram e eu fiquei sozinha com meus pensamentos.

Deixe-me explicar para que você possa entender. Crianças são muito suscetíveis ao que acontece ao seu redor. Então elas podem nos ver. Isso ia atrapalhar minha vida... Atrapalhar minha missão quer dizer.

"_Talvez ela possa ajudar." _Suspirei e me levantei. Eu tinha que ficar de olho nele. Por mais que eu não quisesse. Mas depois de vê-lo sorrir acho que meus conceitos mudaram um pouco...

------------OoOoOoOoOoOo-----------

Eles estavam todos na cozinha sentados em torno de uma mesa branca. A sala de jantar era usada somente em ocasiões especiais. Além de Neji e Hanabi, estavam lá um homem, uma mulher e uma garota da idade de Neji.

-Como foi seu dia hoje Neji? –perguntou o homem.

-Normal tio. –respondeu ele.

-Oh... Você vai fazer algo no fim de semana?

-Não. Tenho coisas da escola.

-Certo, e você Hinata?

-Vou ficar na casa da Soffie. –respondeu ela ficando vermelha. Era a mesma garota da quadra, por quem Naruto ficara suspirando. Ela era muito bonita e parecida ser muito tímida também.

-Faz tempo que eu não a vejo. – falou ele

-Sabe Hiashi. –começou a mulher dando um sorrisinho. –Acho que o Neji brigou com ela.

-De novo? O que aconteceu dessa vez?

-Eu não briguei com ela.

-Ah, essa fase...

-Ei! –falou Hanabi olhando para mim. –Não vai se sentar?

-Com quem esta falando Hana? – perguntou Hiashi

-Com a moça ali. –respondeu apontando para mim. –Ela é bonita, não é?

-Não tem ninguém ali. –resmungou Neji

-Tem sim! Ela está bem do seu lado.

Neji parou de comer e se virou. Ele parecia assustado. E é claro que ele não me viu. Estava com uma cara muito engraçada...

-Não tem ninguém.

-Ela está rindo de você.

-Muito bem Hanabi. –falou a mulher. – Chega.

-Mas mamãe... Ela está mesmo ali.

-Tudo bem. Por que não vai para o seu quarto? Neji vai logo depois para te ajudar com os deveres.

- "Tá"...

Hanabi se levantou com a cara amarada e foi para o quarto dela. Eu a segui. Tinha que falar com ela. Explicar a situação. Entrei no quarto e a vi deitada na cama com o rosto no travesseiro. Era um quarto muito bonito. Todo lilás, havia vários ursos de pelúcia pelo chão e nas cômodas. O guarda-roupa era branco e cheio de adesivos na porta. Aproximei-me e sentei do seu lado levando minha mão até os cabelos dela.

-Hanabi. –chamei.

-Porque eles não acreditam em mim? –perguntou ela. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e um pouco inchados.

-Bem... Eles não podem me ver.

-Por quê?

-Isso é tão complicado... –falei rindo. – Eles não podem. Você pode.

-Ah...

-Então você não pode ficar falando para eles que eu estou aqui. Entende?

-Entendo... Mas porque você está aqui?

-Eu tenho uma missão.

-Você é um anjo?

-Mais ou menos... Eu sou um cupido.

-Um cupido? –falou ela abrindo um largo sorriso. – E com quem vai ser a missão?

-Com o seu primo.

-O Neji? Uau!

-É. Mas isso é nosso segredo. Não pode contar para ninguém, muito menos para ele.

-Ele não iria acreditar mesmo...

-Promete que não vai contar?

-Prometo! –falou ela sorrindo. – Por quanto tempo vai ficar aqui?

-Por um bom tempo...

-Legal! Vamos ser amigas!

-Claro, porque não? –respondi sorrindo.

-Nossa... Você é tão bonita!

-Obrigada...

Ela era uma graça. De verdade. E ela iria me ajudar em muito. Fiquei olhando para ela até que ouvi a porta se abrindo e Neji entrando.

-Hana? –chamou ele

-Estou aqui. –falou ela se levantando.

-O que estava fazendo?

-Estava conversando com a... –ela parou e olhou para mim. – Com a minha boneca...

-Ah, certo. Bem vamos começar. –falou ele se sentando em uma cadeira da escrivaninha e ajudando Hanabi a se sentar em outra. –Onde está com dificuldade?

-Aqui. –e apontou para um caderno.

-Muito bem. Isso não é difícil.

-Ah... Neji? –chamou ela um pouco nervosa.

-O que foi?

-Você gosta de alguém? – Que garotinha esperta! A partir desse momento eu passei a gostar dela ainda mais.

-Como assim?

-De alguma garota?

-Uma namorada?

-Isso.

-Não. –falou ele. Que gentil.

-Ninguém?

-Ninguém.

-Por quê? Não tem nenhuma garota bonita na sua escola?

-Sim. Mas a questão não é ser bonita. Isso não importa muito.

-Ah... E mesmo assim, porque nunca namorou?

-Não achei a pessoa certa ainda. Vamos voltar ao seu dever?

-Certo. – resmungou Hanabi com um sorriso no rosto.

Resolvi sair do quarto e deixá-los sozinhos. Por que ele era tão diferente na escola? Aqui na casa dele ele era muito gentil e prestativo. Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido a ele, mas tinha que descobrir. Não só pela missão, mas também por mim mesma. Por que eu tinha que ser tão curiosa?

------------OoOoOoOoOoOo-----------

A lua já estava alta. Eram quase onze horas da noite. Ele estava ali no quarto dele arrumando suas coisas. Oh Deus, ele era tão bonito com aquele ar de concentrado... Poucos garotos ficavam bonitos com os cabelos longos, mas ele ficava maravilhoso. _"Oh Tenten... Você está perecendo uma idiota..." _E estava mesmo. O celular dele tocou e Neji o atendeu. Eu pude ouvir a voz de Sasuke.

_-Ei Neji. Vai à escola amanhã?_

-Sim. Eu não gosto de matar aula como você...

_-Mas eu não vou matar aula. Amanhã é sexta-feira, esfria a cabeça._

-Sasuke, são onze horas e eu fiquei até agora ajudando a Hanabi...

_-Ah, ela é sua prima é seu dever ajudá-la._

-Ela está ficando louca.

_-Por quê?_

-Ela fica falando que tem uma garota aqui em casa. Que ela fica andando atrás de mim.

_-Oh... Um espírito do além._ –falou ele com uma voz cavernosa.

-Para de brincar seu idiota...

_-Tenta fazer contato com ela. _

-Você está louco.

_-Se ela fica andando atrás de você é porque quer alguma coisa contigo._

-Porque eu ainda te ouço? Boa noite Sasuke...

_-Boa noite Neji. Boa noite moça._ –gritou ele fazendo Neji desligar na cara dele.

-Espírito do além... –resmungou Neji. –Que coisa mais idiota.

Eu adoraria brincar com ele um pouquinho, mas eu não podia. Podia estragar tudo. Mas seria muito divertido. Neji foi para o banheiro e voltou logo depois vestindo um pijama azul escuro. E havia prendido o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo. Ô coisa linda. Ele se deitou e se cobriu com o edredom e então começou a rir. Isso mesmo ele riu. Tive que me segurar para não ir até e apertar ele até quebrar todos os seus ossos. Ele ficava tão fofo rindo!

-Boa noite espírito do além. –falou ele.

Eu me levantei e fui até a janela a abrindo. Ele se levantou assustado e a fechou. Ri da cara dele. Eu havia ganhado o meu dia pregando aquela peça nele. Havia sido muito divertido. Mas a diversão só estava começando...

**Fim Capítulo 3**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais um capítulo para vocês.

Tadinha da Tenten... Eu judiei muito dela...

Sim... O Neji tem medo de fantasmas. Pobrezinho...

O Sasuke não é aquele iceberg aqui na minha fic, ok?

E a Hanabi... Ela vai ajudar e também dar muito trabalho para a Tenten.

Eu sei que vocês querem ver o "encontro" entre Tenten e Neji. Não vai demorar muito ok? Só não vou correr muito com a fic. Mas no próximo capitulo ou no outro eles vão se ver... Coisa boa não sai disso, hehehe.

Eu estou adorando escrever essa fic, espero que estejam gostando também!

Respondendo às reviews:

**Sakusasuke – **Eu também gosto da Soffie. Ela é igual a mim, fica feliz por qualquer coisa... Eu adorei sua idéia hehehe. Com quem você vai ficar? Calma! Até no fim da fic você fica sabendo! Beijos!

**Babu-chan - **Ai, que missão difícil... Se a Tenten quiser eu troco de lugar com ela... Beijos e continue lendo!

**Hitachiin Thata **– Que bom que está gostando. Fico muito feliz por isso. Também estou com muita dó da Tenten... Coitadinha... Beijos!

**Uzumaki-Ayame-chan **– Realmente o Neji é MUITO lindo. Bem nesses momentos ela não vai estar lá... Hohoho... Imagina a cena hehehe. Beijos e obrigada por ler!

**Mitsashi-MahH **– Obrigada por ler. Beijos!

Obrigada pelos comentários pessoais! Até o próximo capitulo. E vocês já sabem qualquer pergunta, dica e etc. é só mandar reviews.

Beijos,

_Miuky-chan..._


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Itachi será meu um dia!**

**Recados no fim do capitulo, ok?**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Desventuras de um Cupido Apaixonado**

**Capítulo 4**

Ele estava desesperado. Era uma cena engraçada de se ver. Quem diria que o Sr. Neji Perfeito se atrasaria para a escola? Mas eu sinceramente não entendia o motivo de tanto pânico. Eles tinham carro. A não ser que ele tivesse algo em mente, o que eu achava bem difícil. Bem, eu estava adorando ver ele se descabelando e era isso que importava. É eu sou uma sádica.

-Onde está o meu livro? –gritou ele.

-O que está acontecendo Neji? –perguntou Hanabi entrando no quarto.

-Meu livro sumiu!

-Calma... Nós vamos achá-lo. –falou ela olhando para mim. Eu só apontei para debaixo da cama.

-Aqui está. –ela falou pegando o livro e sorrindo.

-Graças a Deus. –falou ele colocando o livro na mochila.

Eu havia escondido o livro. Era um castigo pelo: Espírito do além. Garoto idiota. Falando em garoto idiota eu adoraria saber o que o idiota do Naruto estava aprontando. Com certeza não fizera nada de produtivo. Neji jogou a mochila na cama e foi para o banheiro amaldiçoando o próprio cabelo por ter amanhecido todo armado.

-Ele acordou do avesso hoje. –murmurou Hanabi.

-Ele é sempre assim?

-Não... Mas foi você quem escondeu o livro não foi?

-Claro.

-Eu adorei.

Hanabi ficou me olhando enquanto eu mexia em uma gaveta do guarda-roupa.

-O que está fazendo?

-Procurando isto. –falei levantando uma foto de Soffie.

-Não estou entendendo.

-Vou colocar nas coisas dele. No começo eu tenho de ser bem sutil. Uma foto, um perfume, essas coisas.

-Será que vai funcionar?

-Não sei. Mas eu nunca deixei de cumprir uma missão. E essa não vai ser a primeira vez.

-Eu já disse que vou te ajudar.

-Ótimo. Vou precisar de sua ajuda mesmo. Mas nós vamos conversar mais tarde.

-Legal!

Neji saiu do banheiro com o cabelo caindo pelos seus ombros. _"Coisa fofa..." _Sabe aquela coisa que dá vontade de apertar e nunca mais soltar? Bem era desse jeito que Neji estava.

-Com quem você estava falando? –ele perguntou para Hanabi.

-Com ninguém. Estava falando sozinha.

-Certo... De noite nós vamos assistir a um filme.

-Tá bom. –falou ela sorrindo.

Ele era um mistério para mim. Com as outras pessoas ele era frio e rude. Mas com sua família ele era o carinho em pessoa. Era gentil, atencioso e até sorria. Eu estava admirada. Realmente as pessoas são uma caixinha de surpresas. Mas o que mais me intrigava nele era seu olhar triste. Um olhar triste como se estivesse sentindo uma dor muito grande. Eu queria muito saber o que era e poder ajudá-lo. Quem sabe Hanabi pudesse me ajudar.

-Hanabi, vamos logo. –falou Neji jogando a mochila nas costas.

-Já vou. Até mais... –falou baixinho para mim.

Sorri para ela e fiquei ali mesmo. È claro que eu iria segui-lo. Mas por hora eu tinha que organizar minha cabeça. O que estava sendo bem difícil no momento...

------------OoOoOoOoOoOo-----------

Neji era um aluno exemplar. Tudo o que o professor perguntava ele respondia. Ou seja, ele era um nerd. Um nerd lindo tenho que admitir. Ok, eu estava ficando louca... Como eu podia achar aquele egocêntrico e idiota bonito? _"Admita Tenten, ele é uma graça."_ - falou meu subconsciente.

Resolvi deixar o garoto em paz um pouco e fui procurar por Naruto. Eu ainda não havia conversado com o abestado... Andei por todo o corredor e fui para o pátio. Lá estava ele sentado em um banco sorrindo para si mesmo. Era mesmo um demente.

-Naruto! –gritei fazendo-o olhar em minha direção.

-Tenten! –gritou ele correndo e me apertando em um abraço.

-Me solta... –falei o empurrando e me sentei no banco. – Porque não foi me procurar?

-Pensei que você viesse.

-Tá bom. -falei tentando me controlar. –E o que aconteceu?

-Sobre o que?

-Naruto! Você pode deixar de lado sua idiotice só por um minuto? Sobre a Soffie é claro.

-Ah... Bem nada de demais. Ela mora com o irmão mais velho...

-Isso eu já sei. Alguma coisa de útil?

-Bem, ela tem um diário cheio de coisas sobre o Neji.

-O que mais?

-Ela vai sair com a Hinata, a Sakura e o Sasuke no sábado.

-Hum... Eu tenho que dar um jeito de levá-lo junto.

-Me levar?

-Levar o Neji, mas é óbvio que você também vai.

-Eu vou sim. –falou ele rindo bobamente.

Eu conhecia muito aquele tipo de expressão. Mas ver o Naruto assim? Isso era bem estranho...

-Pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

-Ela é tão fofa!

-Ela quem?

-A Hinata.

-Ah não...

-Ela é tão meiga e bonita...

Oh Deus. Meu amigo estava estranho. Muito estranho...

-O que está acontecendo com você Naruto?

-Eu acho que estou...

-Continue.

-Apaixonado!

Se eu não estivesse sentada com certeza eu já teria caído no chão. Apaixonado? Como assim? E além de tudo ele só a conhecia há uns dois dias... Ele estava ficando louco, mais do que já era. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. E o pior era que Hinata ia ficar na casa de Soffie no fim de semana.

Pensei um pouco melhor e cheguei à conclusão de que o Naruto não podia fazer nada. Ele era um cupido e ela uma humana. Nada poderia sair disso. Nem se os dois quisessem.

-Você está louco. –falei.

-Não, não estou.

-É impossível, você sabe.

-Não, não é. Você se lembra da Katherine?

-Claro que me lembro.

-Então... Não é impossível.

Katherine fora um cupido. Ela era uma das melhores. Fazia suas missões em pouco tempo e uniu várias pessoas. Até que um dia ele recebeu a missão de unir uma garota a um garoto. Até aí tudo bem, ela junto os dois e tals. Mas a garota tinha um irmão. Um belo irmão. Então a idiota se apaixonou por ele. Deixou que ele a visse e os dois se apaixonaram. Mas eles não podiam ficar daquele jeito, então ela deixou tudo. Deixou de ser um cupido para ser uma humana. Tudo isso para ficar com ele. Nunca mais eu tive noticia dos dois. A única coisa que eu soube era que os dois estavam felizes.

-Como você pode se apaixonar tão rápido? – perguntei.

-Eu não mando no meu coração.

-Nossa... Que profundo. Mas nós temos uma missão agora. Não é a hora de pensar nisso.

-Mas... Humpf. –resmungou ele. - Você está certa.

-Ótimo.

-Mas quando acabarmos...

-Aí é um problema seu. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

-E como foi na casa do Neji?

-Hum... Normal. Só tem uma criança lá.

-Uma criança?

-É. Mas ela vai me ajudar. Pelo menos vai tentar.

-Isso é bom.

-Mas o Neji é um imbecil.

-Isso é ruim.

-Mas eu acho que vou conseguir.

-Isso é bom.

-Quer parar?-falei me levantando. –Bem é melhor nós irmos. E fique de olho em Soffie, entendeu?

-Sim, chefe! –respondeu ele rindo.

Afastei-me rindo também. Mas ri por pouco tempo. Por que a minha frente estava Neji e um garoto brigando no chão. _"Impressionante. Ele nem sempre é calmo e ponderado."_ Havia várias pessoas em volta olhando e algumas gritavam. Eu não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, só sabia que Neji estava levando a melhor. _"Também com esses braços..."._ Mandei meu eu interior ir passear e pude ver o monitor tentando apartar a briga. Foram necessárias umas cinco pessoas para separar os dois.

-Fique calmo. –falou o monitor, que até agora eu não sabia o nome, segurando Neji.

-Mas ele...

-Não quero saber. Já chega, vou levar os dois para a diretoria.

Neji não falou nada e foi andando na direção da diretoria junto com o monitor e o outro garoto. Entraram lá dentro e se sentaram nas cadeiras em frente ao diretor. Sr. Robisson, era o que dizia em um crachá em cima da mesa. Ele parecia ser uma boa pessoa.

-Então. –começou ele. –O que está acontecendo aqui?

-Os dois estavam brigando.

-Obrigado Ikuto. Pode se retirar agora. – Então esse era o nome dele. Era bem estranho... Ikuto balançou a cabeça e saiu da sala.

-O que aconteceu?

-Eu bati nele. –falou Neji. Simples e direto. Eu gostava disso.

-E posso saber por quê?

-Ele falou coisas...

-Que coisas?

-Da minha prima Hinata. Por isso eu bati nele, não aceito que falem da minha família.

-Eu sei que você fez isso por uma boa causa. Mas aqui não é lugar de briga.

-Hum... –murmurou Neji fechando a cara.

-Mas como você é um ótimo aluno e nunca fez nada de mais grave eu vou deixar passar dessa vez. Mas somente dessa vez entendeu?

-Entendi.

-Muito bem pode ir. E você. – começou ele se virando para o outro garoto. – Eu vou chamar seus pais. Já é a terceira vez nessa semana, mocinho.

O garoto deu um longo suspiro e se esparramou na cadeira. Devia estar bem encrencado. Neji se levantou e saiu passando do meu lado. Andou por todo o corredor. E eu fui seguindo ele. Que tédio.

Soffie estava na frente de um dos armários e quando o viu deixou cair todos os livros que carregava na mão.

-Oi Neji. –falou ela se abaixando para pegar os livros. Neji se abaixou também e rapidamente juntou-os todos e entregou para ela. –Obrigada.

-De nada.

-Então... O que vai fazer nesse fim de semana?

-Vou ficar em casa.

-É que nós vamos sair. Eu, a Sakura, a Hinata e o Sasuke. Você podia ir também.

-Não posso.

-Mas se você puder... Você podia aparecer lá no novo parque de diversão às sete. Vai ser divertido.

-Vou ver o que posso fazer.

-Sério? –falou ela sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – Que bom! Então até mais.

Ela pareceu exitar e então se aproximou dele e o beijou no rosto para logo depois sair correndo. Neji somente se virou e foi para a sala dele. Que cara estranho... Uma garota o beija e ele não fala e nem faz nada. _"Estamos falando do iceberg ambulante. O que você queria que ele fizesse? Que chamasse ela e dissesse que a ama?"_ Isso até que não seria de todo o mal. Me pouparia trabalho. Mas então por que raios eu me sentia tão estranha?

------------OoOoOoOoOoOo-----------

A mulher corria. Corria muito. E não parecia saber para onde ir. E ela gritava, gritava tanto que fazia meus tímpanos doerem. De repente eu só vi um mar de sangue e a pobre mulher loira agonizando no chão com uma enorme estaca de madeira cravada no coração. Sinistro.

-Neji... –choramingou Hanabi. – Eu to com medo.

-É só um filme. Não precisa ficar com medo.

Eu não entedia de onde Neji havia tirado a idéia de assistir um filme de terror com uma garotinha de nove anos. Ele era um idiota. É claro que eu estava achando tudo muito divertido... O filme eu digo, não o medo de Hanabi. Já era quase meia-noite.

-Mas Neji... Depois ele vai me pegar.

-Tudo bem. Já está tarde. Vamos dormir.

Ele se levantou e desligou a T.V. e subiu as escadas levando Hanabi pela mão. Levou-a até o quarto dela.

-Pode dormir agora.

Hanabi negou com a cabeça e apontou o armário. Era incrível como uma criança com medo podia parecer tão bonitinha. Neji suspirou e foi até o armário e o abriu olhando lá dentro.

-Viu? Não tem nada.

Hanabi ficou parada e apontou para a cama. Neji revirou os olhos e agachou olhando debaixo da mesma.

-Também não tem nada. Livre de monstros. Certo?

-Tá bom.

Hanabi subiu na cama e deitou e logo depois Neji a cobriu.

-Boa noite Hana.

-Boa noite.

Ele saiu devagar fechando a porta e foi para o dele. Suspirando ele pegou um pijama da gaveta e foi para o banheiro se trocar. Eu fiquei na janela olhando para a rua.

-Tenten. –ouvi alguém me chamar. Olhei para o lado e vi que era Naruto.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Vim ver como você está. –falou ele sorrindo.

-Mentira. Veio ver a Hinata. Não é?

-Sim... Mas também aproveitei para ver você.

-Por quê?

-Você é minha melhor amiga.

-É melhor você voltar. Se alguém ficar sabendo sobre você e ela, eu vou estar ferrada...

-Hum... E onde está ele?

-O Neji? No banheiro.

-E você já falou com ele?

-Ainda não. Ele vai se assustar. É sempre assim.

-Bom... Nós não temos muito tempo, então não podemos enrolar.

-Eu não estou enrolando. Só estou fazendo as coisas direitas. Entendeu?

-Entendi.

-Ótimo. Volte para lá agora.

-Mas Tenten. –começou ele.

-O que?

-Você não quer ele a veja?

Naruto me pegou de jeito. Eu não tinha certeza disso. Com certeza ele ia tentar me matar se me visse. Mas bem lá no fundo eu realmente queria que ele soubesse de mim. Mesmo sendo cedo demais. Mas, como Naruto disse, nós não podíamos ficar enrolando.

-E? – perguntou Naruto.

-Sim. Eu gostaria que ele me visse, mas...

-Então olhe para trás. – me interrompeu ele.

Eu estava com medo de olhar. Fui me virando devagar. Muito devagar. Então me deparei com dois olhos perolados fixos em mim. Um olhar curioso e raivoso.

-Quem é você? –ele me perguntou.

Agora sim... Agora sim eu estava ferrada. Muito ferrada...

**Fim Capitulo Quatro.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oi pessoas! Eu sei que demorei em postar. Desculpem-me! Mas é que muitas coisas aconteceram e eu não tive tempo. Espero que entendam!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Tadinha da Tenten... Sim ela esta perdida agora que Neji pode vê-la. Háhá... Isso vai ser engraçado...

Respondendo às reviews:

**Sakusasuke: **É. O Neji é um medroso... Por favor, me mande suas idéias, por favor! Eu estou precisando! Beijos e continue lendo!

**Angel Pink: **Que bom que gostou! A Tenten é muito cabeça-dura... E como você pode ver... Sim o Neji a viu. Agora o que vai acontecer... Só no próximo capitulo. Beijos!

**Mitsashi-MahH: **Hehehe! Cuidado com o espírito do além. É um perigo! Obrigada por ler! Beijos!

**Babu-chan: **Senhor Músculos Perfeitos... Ui. Eu quero um desses! É a Tenten ainda vai querer alguma coisa com ele hehehehe. Continue lendo ok? Beijos!

**Hitachiin Thata: **O Neji é realmente muito fofo! Eu não gosto muito daquela personalidade do Sasuke, ele é muito emo (nada contra os emos, viu pessoal?!) Que bom que está gostando! Beijos!

**Juh-chan X3: **O Neji é TÃO fofo! Eu quero um pra mim (Também quero o Itachi, o Gaara, o Shikamaru...) Estou muito feliz por ter gostado! Continue lendo! Beijos!

Obrigada por todo mundo que mandou reviews! Adoro todos vocês! O próximo capítulo não vai demorar, eu prometo.

Mandem dicas, sugestões, idéias, enfim o que quiserem (só não me xinguem, ok?)

Beijos para todos e até o próximo capitulo!

**P.S.: Estou tendo um probleminha com o que Fanfiction. Espero que se resolva logo. Me desculpem por algum transtorno, ok?**

_Miuky-chan..._

13/03/09


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Itachi ainda será meu!**

**Recados no fim do capítulo ok?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Desventuras de um Cupido Apaixonado**

**Capítulo 5**

"_Fique calma Tenten. Vai dar tudo certo."_-falei para eu mesma. Mas era bem difícil ficar calma quando uma pessoa olhava pra você daquele jeito. Um olhar assassino mesclado com um olhar curioso. Eu iria acabar com o Naruto quando o visse. Porque ele havia ido embora e me deixado sozinha com meu problema. Naruto não era tão estúpido quanto eu pensava.

-E então? –perguntou ele com uma voz de gelo que me fez arrepiar.

O que eu poderia dizer? _"A verdade, sua idiota..."_ É, eu tinha que falar verdade. Nós não podemos mentir. Nem mesmo quando é muito necessário. Você entende, não existem mentirinhas brancas, todas são mentiras. Procurei me concentrar no ser a minha frente e formular uma forma de explicar tudo.

-Fique calmo. –falei

-Calmo? Você invadiu minha casa e o meu quarto. –falou ele nervoso. –O que você é? Uma pervertida?

-Não. Eu não sou uma pervertida. Se você se acalmar eu posso explicar tudo.

-Não vou me acalmar. Saia daqui!

-Infelizmente eu não posso.

-Eu vou chamar a polícia.

-Pode chamar. Ele vão te levar para o hospício.

-Do que você está falando?

-Eles não podem me ver.

-Oh Deus... Ela é louca. –murmurou batendo na testa com a mão. –É sério moça, é melhor você sair. Agora.

-Já falei que não vou.

-Será que eu vou ter que te mandar embora a força?

-Eu não vou embora.

-Ora sua...

Ele me olhou com raiva e tentou segurar meu braço. Tentou apenas.

-Não, não. Não pode tocar. –me afastei.

-Você está passando bem? Quer que eu te leve a um médico?

-Eu estou bem. Você é quem não está.

-Vá embora! –ele gritou.

-Quer parar de gritar? Quer que seus tios venham aqui?

-Seria bom. Eles iriam dar um jeito em você.

-Eu já disse que só você pode me ver. Você e Hanabi.

-Deixe a Hanabi fora disso. – falou com raiva. _"Vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensei..."_

Procurei me acalmar e me concentrar. Talvez eu pudesse aproveitar esses meses para fazer algumas aulas de relaxamento. Eu estava realmente precisando. Minha vontade era a de abrir a cabeçinha bonita dele e enfiar a informação lá dentro. Ou talvez eu pudesse bater nele e o amarrar na cadeira... Coisa simples se ele não fosse tão... Tão... Ora, eu nem sabia o que dizer.

-Eu vou explicar tudo se você se acalmar.

-Não quero me acalmar.

-Porque você tem que ser tão chato?

-Eu sou assim.

-É um completo idiota...

-Já chega. Eu vou chamar meus tios.

-Vai lá. Pode chamar. Vamos ver o que eles vão achar.

Neji colocou a mão no rosto e respirou fundo, acho que estava tentando se acalmar. Ele olhou para mim de novo e sentou na beirada da cama, eu me sentei na poltrona.

-Muito bem. –começou ele. –Me explique.

-Pois bem... Meu nome é Tenten.

-Tenten? Que nome estranho...

-Vai me deixar falar ou não?

-Estou ouvindo. –falou colocando a mão no queixo. _"Presta atenção no que vai dizer Tenten. Não se deixa levar por um rosto bonito. Mesmo que o rosto dele seja maravilhoso."_

-Como eu estava dizendo, meu nome é Tenten. Eu vim ajudar uma pessoa.

-Veio de onde?

-É... Lá de cima.

-De cima onde?

-Do céu.

-Do céu? –perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

-Exatamente. Ouça primeiro, depois tire suas conclusões.

-Está bem continue.

-Eu vim ajudar uma pessoa.

-Essa pessoa sou eu?

-Não. Mas isso envolve você.

-Quem é então?

-Não posso dizer.

-Certo. Prossiga. O que você é?

-Um cupido.

-Agora você foi longe demais. Um cupido?

-Sim.

-Você tomou seus remédios hoje?

-Eu não preciso. Quem está precisando é você. Algum remédio que te deixe menos mal-educado e estúpido.

Pude ver seus olhos se enchendo de raiva e tristeza. Qual era o segredo que ele escondia? Porque eu me importava tanto assim? Eu realmente esperava terminar logo essa missão e ir para bem longe dele. Que raiva! Por que ele me perturbava tanto assim?

Eu estava agindo como uma idiota, eu tinha plena consciência disso. Tentei me controlar para não estapeá-lo. Apesar de essa ser minha maior vontade, não podia agir assim. Bem... Pelo menos por enquanto.

-Você não pode ser um cupido. Isso não existe.

-Tanto existe que eu estou aqui.

-Então prove de alguma forma.

-Olhe.

Levantei e virei-me mostrando minhas asas brancas. Percebi que ele levantou também e tocou em minhas asas tentando ver se era real.

-Deus... –exclamou ele.

-E então?

-Isso... Isso é muito estranho.

-Você vai se acostumar. Agora acredita em mim?

-Não sei... Acho que sim...

-Eu só preciso ficar perto de você. Não vou te atrapalhar, não vou encher sua paciência e se você quiser, nós nem precisamos conversar.

-Hum... –murmurou ele se afastando. – E quem é a pessoa?

-Sinto muito, mas não posso dizer.

-Está bem. Precisamos estabelecer regras.

-Como quiser. Quais?

-Eu preciso pensar. E já é tarde.

-Tudo nem. É melhor você dormir. Amanhã conversaremos melhor e eu vou explicar tudo o que você tem direito a saber.

-Certo.

Ele pareceu meio perdido por um tempo. Era difícil ter alguém olhando todos os seus movimentos. Neji se deitou e pegou um livro.

-Não ia dormir?-perguntei

-Daqui a pouco.

Suspirei e sentei na minha poltrona. Humanos são estranhos... Fiquei olhando para o teto e pensando no que havia acontecido. Não era de todo mal. Parte do caminho já estava dado. Agora era só _mexer os pauzinhos _e juntar os dois. Seria difícil, muito difícil. Neji era um cabeça-dura. Mas eu tinha meus planos. Por exemplo: No dia seguinte eu daria um jeito de levá-lo ao parque de diversões. Quem sabe eu conseguia criar um clima entre ele e Soffie?

Fiquei pensando e enrolando meu cabelo longo e castanho nos dedos. Olhei para o lado e vi que Neji estava me olhando.

-O que foi? –perguntei.

-Nada. – falou ele rapidamente. _"Eu devo estar ficando louca. Eu posso jurar que vi ele corar..."_

-Hum... –murmurei o vendo guardar o livro e apagar o abajur.

-Boa noite. –ouvi-o dizer.

-Boa noite. –respondi tentando não rir.

Fiquei ali sentada ouvindo o som de sua respiração. Talvez, eu disse talvez, não fosse tão difícil assim... Mas eu sabia que alguma coisa de diferente estava acontecendo dessa vez. E eu não sabia dizer o que era. Não sabia nem ao menos dizer se era bom ou ruim...

------------OoOoOoOoOoOo-----------

O dia amanheceu bonito. O sol brilhava no céu e nuvens brancas coloriam o céu azul. Desculpem isso foi muito idiota... Mas o dia estava muito bonito mesmo.

-Hmm... –murmurou Neji acordando. – Você ainda está aqui?

-Aparentemente sim.

-Quantas horas são? –perguntou ele se sentando e tentando abrir os olhos.

-Hora de dar um jeito nesse seu cabelo.

Ele abriu os olhos rapidamente e se olhou no espelho. Seu cabelo estava parecendo uma juba de leão. Rapidamente ele se levantou e pegou uma roupa na gaveta correndo para o banheiro. Deve ser constrangedor alguém te ver quando você acorda... Pobre coitado.

Depois de mais ou menos meia hora ele saiu de lá como cabelo amarrado em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo. _"Gracinha..." _Graças a Deus ele não podia ouvir meus pensamentos...

-O que você está olhando? – ele perguntou enquanto arrumava a cama.

-Você demora mais de meia hora para se arrumar.

-E?

-Tá pior que muita garota.

-Meu cabelo é longo. É difícil de lidar com ele.

-É só cortar e pronto.

Ele se virou para mim e me olhou como se eu tivesse dito a maior besteira do mundo. Mas era tão simples, humanos é que gostam de complicar tudo.

-Você é muito absurda. –falou ele franzindo o cenho.

Onde estava aquela pedra de gelo ambulante? Onde estava aquele Neji chato e mal-humorado que ignorava a praticamente todos? _"Ele deve ter gostado de você" _Mandei meu eu interior ficar quieto. Que idiotice... Eu era uma criatura celestial, então muitas pessoas, todas as que me viram, haviam gostado de mim. Não é nada de especial.

-Então. –comecei tentando ganhar confiança. Ou pelo menos algo do tipo. – O que você vai fazer hoje?

-Porque quer saber?

-Só estou perguntando...

-Não sei.

-Porque não sai com seus amigos?

-Como você... Ah esquece.

-E então? Você vai?

-Não.

-Por quê?

-Porque eu não quero.

-Vai ser divertido.

-Como você pode saber? Também vê o futuro? – perguntou ele com sarcasmo. _"Vejo você morto e empalhado."_ - pensei.

-Deus... Eu deveria ter ficado na casa da garota.

-Não vai me dizer quem é?

-Não. –falei simplesmente.

Neji terminou de arrumar a cama e saiu do quarto sem falar nada. Eu, é claro, o segui. Indo em direção à cozinha ele se sentou à mesa. Hanabi já estava lá. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu. Sentei-me do seu lado. Felizmente parecia não haver mais ninguém em casa.

-Onde estão todos? –perguntou Neji.

-Foram ao mercado.

-E porque você não foi?

-Estava com sono. Não dormi muito bem. E a culpa é sua.

-Minha?

-É. Foi você quem escolheu o filme.

-Se bem me lembro, a senhorita disse que não tinha medo.

-Estava querendo impressionar.

-A mim?

-Não. Ela. –respondeu olhando para mim.

Neji olhou com raiva para mim e depois voltou sua atenção ao café da manhã. Do que ele estava com raiva? Eu não conseguia entender.

-Ah. Ela. – resmungou Neji.

-Você pode vê-la? –perguntou Hanabi com entusiasmo.

-Posso.

-Que bom! Ele veio ajudar uma pessoa.

-Você sabe quem é essa pessoa?

-Sei. Mas é segredo.

-Eu já vou. –falou ele se levantando.

-Aonde você vai?

-Andar por aí.

-Tá bom. –murmurou Hanabi.

Eu realmente não o entendia. Ele era um desafio para mim. Eu não sabia o que ele estava fazendo, ou para onde estava indo, mas mesmo assim resolvi segui-lo.

Ele não foi muito longe. Foi até uma pequena praça, que ficava perto de sua casa, e sentou em um banco na sombra de uma grande árvore. Sentei do lado dele, o mais longe possível, e fiquei quieta. Ele também não falou nada, só ficou olhando para algum ponto ao longe. Parecia que algo estava o incomodando. Eu queria ajudá-lo, mas não sabia como. E isso também não deveria ser de meu interesse.

-Você não pode tratar as pessoas assim. –falei de repente.

-Assim como?

-Com grosseria. A Hanabi gosta de você. Para ela você é o herói da história. A pessoa que sempre vai defendê-la. Você é como se fosse seu irmão mais velho.

-Eu não posso ser nada disso.

-As pessoas não têm culpa do que aconteceu com você, seja lá o que tenha acontecido.

-Você não sabe de nada.

-Tem razão, eu não sei mesmo. Mas você precisa entender que o mundo não tem culpa de nada. Você não pode se rebelar contra as pessoas.

-Eu não importo.

-Agindo assim você acaba ferindo as pessoas que mais gostam de você. Essas pessoas só querem o seu bem.

-Elas não se importam de verdade.

-Isso é mentira. Seus tios e suas primas amam você. Você tem seus amigos que gostam de você apesar desse seu jeito...

-Por que está me dizendo isso? Você só tem que me juntar com alguém.

-Só pensei que se vamos passar um bom tempo juntos, que pelos menos pudéssemos ser amigos, ou alguma coisa do tipo. Quero que você confie em mim. Eu ainda não gosto muito de você, mas eu posso ver que por dentro você é uma boa pessoa.

-Não, eu não sou.

-Você é. Só está assustado com algo e assim impede que os outros se aproximem de você.

-Hum...

-Viu? Você sabe que eu estou certa. E então o que me diz? Vai pelo menos tentar ser mais amigável?

-Vou tentar.

-Ótimo. –falei sorrindo e me levantando. –Vá se desculpar agora com Hanabi.

-Certo. – falou ele também se levantando e caminhado na minha frente.

-Vá logo.

-Ei. – ele se virou e me encarou com um meio sorriso. – Eu também não gosto de você.

-Então estamos quites. – falei rindo.

Neji foi direto para casa e se desculpou com Hanabi. Ela sem perder tempo o chamou para assistir o seu jogo de beisebol. Ele, é claro, aceitou. Acho que ficou com medo da minha cara. As coisas pareciam estar dando certo e eu ficava feliz por Neji. Iam ser longos dias, mas com certeza, seriam muito divertidos...

**Fim Capítulo Cinco.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olá pessoas. Eu não disse que iria postar ainda essa semana? Pois aí está o quinto capitulo. Não sei se ficou muito bom. Mas agora eles parecem estar ficando mais amigos. Parece. Porque muitas coisas vão acontecer ainda...

Eu não sei se vai dar para postar na próxima sexta. Minha semana está cheia de provas na escola... Mas prometo que vou tentar ok?

Respondendo as reviews:

**Angel Pink**: O Neji é mesmo muito lindo. Háhá. Eu gostei muito da sua idéia. Eu ainda vou usá-la no decorrer da fic ok? E Naruto é mesmo uma praga... Beijos e continue acompanhando!

**Mitsashi-MahH**: Espírito do além... De onde eu tirei isso? Que bom que está gostando! Beijos e continue acompanhado. Muita coisa vai acontecer ainda!

**Babu-chan: **Mas ele realmente é um iceberg ambulante. E a gente finge que não gosta né?! Beijos e continue lendo!

**Nilah-chan: **Pronto! Aí está a continuação, agora pode ficar calma. Hehehe. Beijos e continue lendo!

**Sakusasuke: **Que bom que gostou! Sim o Ikuto é aluno e monitor. (mil e uma utilidades!) Continue lendo e beijos!

**Hitachiin-Thata: **Vida de colegial não é fácil mesmo... Aí está o quinto capitulo espero que tenha gostado! Continue lendo e beijos!

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram! Espero que estejam gostando! Vocês sabem: dicas, idéias sempre são bem vindas! Se tiverem alguma duvida é só perguntar, ok?

Beijos para todos.

Mandem reviews!!!!

_Miuky-chan..._

20/03/09


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Itachi ainda será meu!**

**Recados no fim do capítulo ok?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Desventuras de um Cupido Apaixonado**

**Capítulo 6**

Eu não podia entender. Simplesmente não conseguia. Porque ele tinha que ser tão teimoso? Eu havia insistido, pedido e implorado. Não funcionou.

-Por que você não quer ir?

-Não quero. –respondera ele.

-Vai ser divertido.

-Não vou.

Mas eu não ia desistir. Tinha que dar um jeito de juntá-lo com Soffie. Mas ele era tão teimoso e tão cabeça-dura... Então eu tive uma idéia. Se ele não queria ir com os amigos, talvez pudesse ir com Hanabi. Ele ia se encontrar com Soffie do mesmo jeito. Um plano simples e engenhoso.

Por isso eu estava no quarto dela. Não ia ser tão difícil. Hanabi gostava muito de mim e com certeza iria me ajudar no que eu precisasse.

-Hana. –chamei.

Hanabi olhou para mim e soltou o bicho de pelúcia, que bicho seria aquele? , que segurava nas mãos.

-Oi! O que foi? –perguntou alegremente.

-Preciso de sua ajuda. –falei.

-Em que?

-Preciso levar o Neji ao parque de diversões.

-E ele não quer ir...

-Exatamente.

-Típico...

-Então eu pensei que você pudesse me ajudar.

-Como?

-Ele não quer ir com os amigos. Se pedir ele talvez te leve.

-Então eu tenho que dar uma de criança birrenta.

-Tem que fazer com que ele vá.

-Tudo bem. Eu posso fingir uma convulsão se ele disser não.

-Não precisa de tanto! –falei apressadamente.

-Certo! Eu vou te ajudar.

-Espero realmente que de certo.

-E ele... Em relação a você?

-Até que está amigável. Do jeito dele, você entende.

-Hum... Eu entendo muito bem. Eu vou falar com ele. Você vem?

-É claro.

Hanabi pulou da cama e foi andando e pulando. Crianças... Ser criança é realmente muito fácil simples. Você não tem preocupações, não tem problemas. A única coisa com que se preocupa é em brincar. Tudo é muito mais fácil. _"Porque você está dizendo isso? Nem sabe como é ser criança."_ Isso era verdade. Mas eu via. Já havia ficado perto de várias crianças antes. E elas eram muito menos complicadas do que adultos e adolescentes. Muito, muito menos. Mas isso realmente não importava. O que importava, no momento, era levar o _garoto-problema_ ao encontro de Soffie.

Entramos no quarto e Neji nem ao menos parou de ler o bendito livro que segurava nas mãos. Minha vontade era jogar o livro pela janela. E o Neji junto, é claro. Hanabi se sentou do lado dele abraçando os próprios joelhos e sorrindo de modo angelical. Eu me sentei na poltrona e tentei fingir que não sabia de nada.

-Neji. –chamou Hanabi com uma voz muito doce.

-O que? –perguntou Neji. Certas coisas nunca mudam.

-Você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje?

-Não. Por quê?

-Bem... Vamos ao parque de diversões?

Neji levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim. Eu olhei para um ponto muito distante, procurando não encará-lo. Com certeza ele queria me matar. Ouvi ele suspirar e jogar o livro no chão.

-Eu não gosto de parques.

-Ora! Vai ser divertido.

-Eu não sei...

-Por favor, Neji! Eu nunca mais te peço alguma coisa!

-Só nós dois?

-É...

-Tudo bem. Eu te levo.

-Obrigada! –falou abraçando ele.

-Certo. Vá fazer alguma coisa agora.

-Ok.

Hanabi sorriu para mim e saiu o mais rápido que pode. Devia estar com medo de que ele mudasse de idéia. Neji levantou e veio andando até perto de mim. Quando chegou próximo o bastante parou e agachou do meu lado. Eu virei o rosto devagar e dei de cara com ele.

-O que está planejando? –ele perguntou.

-Eu?

-É. Você.

-Nada... Hanabi quer ir ao parque com você. Não tem nada de mais.

-Isso não tem nada a ver com meus amigos, não é?

-Ahn... Você vai vê-los lá. Não é legal?

-Eu se eu disser que não vou mais?

-Você prometeu à Hanabi.

-Eu posso levá-la em outro lugar.

-Veja bem... Você prometeu levá-la ao parque.

-É... Mas você teve parte nisso.

-Talvez sim. Talvez não.

-Hmpf. –resmungou se levantando e sentando na beirada da cama.

-Pare de ser chato. Vai ser divertido.

-Como pode saber? Também vê o futuro?O que você vê no meu futuro?

"_Vejo você sendo linchando por mim, Hyuuga idiota..." _Mordi minha língua para não dar uma resposta malcriada. Porque ele tinha que ser tão irritante? Não era muito mais fácil falar que ia e pronto? Apertei minhas mãos e me virei para ele.

-Não, eu não vejo o futuro. Seria bom se eu realmente pudesse ver...

-Então...

-As pessoas se divertem nesses lugares. Pelo menos as normais. Por que você não pode se animar só um pouquinho?

-Porque eu não sou animado. Eu gosto de ficar sozinho e em paz.

-Não é bom ficar sozinho.

-E o que você tem a ver com isso? – explodiu ele. – Você nem devia estar aqui atrapalhando minha vida. Eu nem sei quem é você!

-Eu também não queria estar aqui. –falei tentando manter a calma. – Mas não é escolha minha. E saiba que não vai ser por muito tempo. Logo você vai se ver livre de mim.

-Espero que esse dia chegue logo.

-Você é tão...

Não completei minha frase. Eu estava com muita raiva. Muita raiva mesmo. Nunca, em todas essas missões, eu havia encontrado alguém tão chato e arrogante igual a ele. Minha vontade era de mandá-lo ir para o inferno e me mandar dali. Ir para bem longe dele. Controlei, pelo menos tentei, minha raiva e voltei meu olhar para ele.

-Você pode pelo menos tentar se divertir. Pela Hanabi e por seus amigos.

-Eu sabia que eles estavam envolvidos nisso...

-Eles gostam de você. Por que não tenta ser mais simpático?

-E se eu não quiser?

-Vai morrer sozinho.

-Isso seria realmente ótimo. Não ter ninguém para me atormentar.

-Só me diga... –falei suspirando. – Você vai ou não?

-Eu prometi. Eu falei que ia. Então não me atormente mais.

-Ótimo.

Neji pegou o livro do chão e começou a lê-lo. Voltei meu olhar para a janela. Se eu conseguisse fazer com que ele e Soffie se encontrassem... Tudo estava se encaminhando para um final feliz. Eu esperava ter o meu final feliz também. Pelo menos dessa vez...

------------OoOoOoOoOoOo-----------

Neji terminava de se arrumar e Hanabi já esperava na sala. Porque ele tinha que demorar tanto?

-Vai demorar muito? –perguntei.

-Não. Eu já estou pronto.

-Porque demora tanto para se arrumar?

-Porque eu não sou desleixado.

-Isso foi uma indireta?

-Se a carapuça serviu...

Controlei-me para não descer a mão nele. Minha vontade era de sair correndo dali. Porque o idiota do Naruto tinha ficado encarregado de Soffie? Seria muito mais lógico se eu tivesse ficado com ela. Mas ter que ficar perto do Neji era um suplício. _"Pelo menos ele é bonito..." _Isso também era um problema. Um grande problema. Ás vezes eu tinha que me concentrar para não ficar olhando no rosto dele que nem uma adolescente apaixonada. O que era muito difícil...

-E eu nem sei por que você está indo. –continuou ele me acordando.

-Por que eu quero. Você devia me agradecer.

-É mesmo?

-Sim. Eu estou fazendo um favor para você.

-Está falando do parque ou da garota?

-Dos dois. É uma garota muito bonita.

-E?

-E o que?

-Não é só isso que importa.

-Ah... Mas ela é uma boa pessoa. E inteligente.

-Hum...

-Não fique emburrado. Eu vou te ajudar.

-Eu não quero ajuda. E não estou interessado em garota alguma.

-Mas vai ficar! – falei sorrindo. – Vamos logo!

-Está bem. – suspirou e foi em direção à sala.

Hanabi pulou do sofá e se juntou a ele. Eles saíram da casa, trancando-a devidamente e Neji foi em direção a um belo carro que estava na entrada.

-Nós vamos de carro? –perguntou Hanabi empolgada.

-Tem que ser. Somos três.

-Você se lembrou de mim. – falei fingindo surpresa.

-Entra no carro.

Entrei indo no banco da frente e Hanabi foi atrás. Neji logo entrou também e deu partida no carro.

-Você não é muito novo para dirigir?

-Tenho dezessete anos.

-Me desculpa, projeto de adulto.

-Olha quem fala... Projeto de humana.

Não respondi e fiquei olhando pela janela vendo as árvores passarem. Já estava ficando enjoada. Hanabi estava muito entretida ouvindo música e cantando junto. Crianças...

-Desculpe. –ouvi Neji dizer.

-Pelo o que?

-Por ter te chamado de projeto de humana.

-Tudo bem. Não se preocupe com isso. Já ouvi coisas piores.

-O que, por exemplo?

-Acredite você não vai querer saber.

-Hum... –murmurou com um sorriso.

Me surpreendi ao vê-lo sorrir mas fingi não perceber. Porque ele tinha que ser tão... Fofo? Fofo de um jeito chato e irritante, mas, ainda sim fofo. _"Não se deixe levar Tenten. Isso não vai acabar bem. Entregue ele para a Soffie e vá embora o mais depressa possível." _Eu realmente deveria fazer isso. Mas por um lado eu não queria ir embora. Pelo menos ainda não. Não agora que eu estava começando a me aproximar de Neji. No bom sentido, é claro.

-Ei. – ouvi ele chamar de novo. – Já chegamos. Vai entrar ou vai ficar ai sonhado acordada?

-Já estou indo. Cadê a Hanabi?

-Ali. –apontou para o muro, onde ela estava encostada.

Sai do carro e dei a volta nele ficando do lado de Neji. Hanabi sorriu para nós e nos chamou.

-Espera aí. – falou Neji antes de entrarmos.

-O que foi?

-Ninguém pode te ver?

-Só você e Hanabi podem me ver.

-Legal. –falou sarcasticamente.

-Então tenha cuidado. Não fique falando comigo.

-Isso vai ser maravilhoso.

Hanabi veio até nós e nos apressou. Entramos no parque e Hanabi ficou correndo para todo lado. Neji estava entediado, dava para ver na cara dele. Mas pelo menos estava se esforçando para parecer um pouco animado.

-Ei Neji! – ouvi alguém chamar e me virei. Eram os amigos dele.

Soffie estava junto com eles. Sempre muito bonita. Era até frustrante. E é claro que Naruto estava ali também. Óbvio. Eles se cumprimentaram e Neji forçou um sorriso. Estava bom de início.

-Isso é tão divertido! –falou a garota de cabelo rosa que eu lembrei ser Sakura. – Nós já fomos a todos os brinquedos.

-Legal. –murmurou Neji.

-A Soffie é muito medrosa. Não quis ir na roda gigante. – falou Hinata que também estava lá.

-Eu só não estava com vontade. – se defendeu Soffie.

-Ei Neji. – perguntou Sasuke piscando disfarçadamente. –O que te fez mudar de idéia e vir?

-Hum... A Hanabi pediu.

-E cadê ela?

-Por aí... Brincando. – falei simplesmente. Que exemplo de primo...

-Venha Neji. – falou Hinata puxando-o pelo braço. – Vamos fazer algo de divertido.

Todos eles seguiram Hinata. Só Naruto ficou ali. Hora das informações. Comecei a andar, sempre mantendo Neji no foco de visão, e Naruto veio do meu lado.

-Alguma notícia nova? –perguntei.

-Não...

-Certeza?

-Bem... Não é bem uma notícia...

-Fale logo.

-Soffie vai tentar falar com ele hoje.

-Sobre o que?

-Ora! Sobre os dois.

-Não vai adiantar. Ele não vai ouvir.

-É...

-Deixe comigo. De um jeito de levá-los para a roda gigante.

Andei pelo parque procurando por Hanabi. Eu tinha que dar um jeito de Neji conversar com Soffie. E o que seria melhor que uma roda gigante? Avistei a pequena segurando um grande leão de pelúcia, que era quase do seu tamanho e fui em sua direção.

-Hana. –chamei.

-Oi Tenten. – falou ela sorrindo e virando o rosto na minha direção. Dava para ver que tinha se entupido de chocolate. - O que foi?

-Preciso de sua ajuda.

-Sério? Pode falar!

-Bem... É o seguinte. – contei o plano, certamente falível, e vi ela sorrir e bater palmas.- Legal! Vamos logo!

Ela foi correndo na minha frente e eu fui tentando segui-la. Todos estavam perto da roda gigante. Todos estavam rindo, menos Neji é claro. Hanabi chegou perto dele e o abraçou. É ela tem futuro...

-Tio Neji. –chamou carinhosamente. Eu ficava abismada com ela. Ela seria uma perfeita atriz. – Vamos na roda gigante?

-Não Hana. Agora não.

-Por favor!

-Depois ok?

-Mas... Você... Disse... Que... Nós... – começou a gaguejar e seus olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas. Deus! Essa menina merecia um Oscar.

-Hana, não chore.

-Você prometeu tio... –falou fazendo beicinho e com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Está bem. – suspirou. – Vocês também vão?

-É claro. – falaram juntos.

Sasuke se sentou com Sakura e Hinata se sentou com uma garota, onde o banco estava vago. Neji se sentou em um deles e Hanabi sentou do seu lado. Logo ela começou a fazer cara de enjôo e se levantou.

-O que foi Hana? – perguntou Neji.

-Acho que comi muito chocolate. Não se preocupe eu vou ficar bem. – falou sorrindo e então se virou para Soffie. – Por que você não vai com ele? Não é legal ficar sozinho.

-E... Está bem. – murmurou Soffie vermelha e sentou do lado de Neji. Parecia nem poder respirar direito.

Eles colocaram as travas e o brinquedo começou a se mover. E me segurei para não rir. Se Neji descobrisse que tudo havia sido um plano meu... Eu estaria perdida.

-E então? – perguntou Hanabi sorrindo. –Como eu fui?

-Perfeita Hana. Perfeita.

-He! Que bom.

-Vamos esperá-los lá fora.

Fomos andando, eu fui andando porque ela foi correndo e pulando. Paramos na entrada do parque e Hanabi ficou brincando com o leão de pelúcia. Depois de uns vinte minutos Neji apareceu. Eu não conseguia ler sua expressão, mas parecia que Soffie não tinha falado nada. Hanabi sorriu para ele e correu para o carro que estava à frente. Nós fomos andando devagar.

-Foi divertido não foi? – perguntei.

-É foi. Não foi tão ruim.

-E seus amigos?

-Vão ficar mais um pouco.

Eu nem havia me despedido de Naruto e me senti mal por isso. Um vento gelado passou por nós e me fez tremer.

-Está com frio? –perguntou Neji.

-Não... Estou bem.

-Não parece.

-É sério.

-Tome. – falou tirando a jaqueta que vestia e estendendo para mim.

-N... Não precisa. Nós vamos entrar no carro.

-Só vista e fique quieta. – falou.

Suspirei e vesti a jaqueta. Entramos no carro e pelo espelho retrovisor eu pude ver Hanabi quase dormindo. Sorri e encostei-me ao vidro da janela.

-Está melhor? – ele perguntou dando partida no carro.

-Estou. Obrigada.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto passávamos pelas ruas escuras e desertas. Fui só ai que eu percebi o perfume dele vindo da jaqueta. Era bom. _"Tenten! Alerta Vermelho! Alerta Vermelho!" _Ainda bem que ele não podia me ver direito naquele escuro.

-Hum... - comecei. – Você foi gentil com Soffie?

-Ela não falou nada.

-Como assim?

-Ela não abriu a boca. Não disse uma palavra.

-Puxa...

-Ela está estranha.

-Hum...

-Você sabe o que está acontecendo?

-Deve ser só uma fase. Ela é sua amiga, mas ainda sim é uma garota.

-E o que tem isso?

-Ora... Vocês estavam sozinhos. Deve ser um pouco constrangedor.

-Sozinhos como nós agora?

-Hanabi está aqui. –falei tentando não gaguejar.

-Ela já está no sétimo sono... – murmurou.

-Hum... Não é a mesma coisa. Mas você não foi rude com Soffie, foi?

-Não, eu não fui rude.

-Muito bem. Está aprendendo.

-Não foi tão ruim assim.

-O que?

-O parque. Foi até divertido.

-Eu não disse?

-É. Você estava certa.

-Então eu mereço sua confiança?

-Uma parte dela.

-Já é um começo. Então... Amigos? – perguntei

-Tudo bem. Amigos. – pude ouvir ele rir levemente. – Vamos ver no que vai dar.

Eu não disse mais nada e ele também não. Para que estragar aquele momento de amizade e de incrível paz? Encostei minha cabeça na janela novamente e fechei os olhos, desejando que aquela paz e aquele momento durassem para sempre.

**Fim Capítulo Seis.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olá pessoas! É eu sumi... Desculpem-me. Eu tive muitas provas e também peguei uma baita gripe... Mas aí está o sexto capítulo! Não sei se ficou muito bom... Espero que tenha ficado. Será esse o começo de uma amizade entre Tenten e Neji? Só o tempo pode dizer...

Para mim a melhor personagem da fic é a Hanabi. Ela é demais...

Está sendo muito divertido escrever essas fic. Muito mesmo. Obrigada por todo mundo que está lendo. Espero que estejam gostando!

Respondendo às reviews:

**Nilah-chan**- Que bom que está gostando! É eu continuei. Espero que tenha ficado bom! Beijos e continue lendo!

**Babu-chan – **A Tenten é MUITO sortuda, não sei do que ela reclama... Imagina poder estar sempre perto dele? È... Ele precisa confiar mais nela... Mas eles já estão começando a ficar amigos... Vamos ver no que vai dar! Beijos e obrigada por ler!

**Sakusasuke **– Hohoho... Muitas e muitas utilidades ^.^ .Obrigada por ler! Beijos!

**Angel Pink- **Que bom que você gostou! È eles estão começando a se entender... É claro que ela vai aprontar MUITO ainda com ele... Pobre Neji. Mas você tem razão, o Neji é lindo de qualquer jeito! Beijos e continue lendo!

**Mitsashi-MahH- **Obrigada! Que bom que está gostando! Continue lendo ok? Beijos!

**Lust Lotu's- **A Hanabi é uma fofa, eu adoro ela! Neji/Tenten também é meu casal favorito, mas eu também gosto de Sakura/Sasuke. Neji é lindo de qualquer jeito, mesmo com juba de leão (Leão a gente doma ^.^) Obrigada por ler! Beijos!

Obrigada a quem leu e a quem comentou. Vocês fazem uma escritora feliz pessoal!

Quem tiver idéias (Estou precisando muito...), dicas, perguntas e etc. é só mandar um review, ok?

Beijão pessoal! Adoro todos vocês! Continuem lendo!

Miuky-chan...

04/04/09


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Itachi ainda será meu!**

**Recados no fim do capítulo ok?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Desventuras de um Cupido Apaixonado**

**Capítulo 7**

A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas. Infelizmente nessa fase eu não estava tendo nenhuma surpresa. Talvez porque eu não estivesse propriamente viva. É isso é muito complicado. Pelo menos para mim. Mas nada era tão complicado quanto tentar entender o Neji. Ele era o ser mais estranho do mundo. E mesmo depois de uma semana eu não havia conseguido nada com ele em relação à Soffie. Nada mesmo. Nós estávamos mais amigos, é claro. Mas essa "amizade" se resumia a brigas e mais brigas. Eu bem que tentava conversar civilizadamente com ele, mas não era fácil. Neji não era uma pessoa fácil.

Pelo menos havia a Hanabi, que divertia meus dias. Ela era a única pessoa que conseguia dobrar o garoto-problema. E ela era apenas uma criança. Neji adorava Hanabi mais que tudo. E eu tinha certeza de que ele faria qualquer coisa por ela. Isso com certeza seria de grande ajuda.

Estava absorta nos meus pensamentos quando a porta se abriu num estrondo e Neji entrou jogando a mochila no chão. Carinha problemático...

-Como foi a aula hoje? – perguntei.

-Hmpf. –resmungou indo para o banheiro e batendo a porta.

Suspirei profundamente tentando não me estressar. Ele era muito irritante. Esperei até ele sair sem nada dizer. Depois de uns quinze minutos ele saiu vestindo roupas simples. Incrível como ele ficava bonito mesmo nessas roupas.

-Vamos Neji. – comecei. - Me diga o que aconteceu.

-Nada. –resmungou.

-Como nada? Você chegou batendo porta e me ignorou completamente. Alguma coisa está acontecendo. O que é?

-Eu só discuti com algumas pessoas.

-De novo?

-É.

Devia ser a terceira vez na semana. Por que ele gostava tanto de brigar e discutir com os outros? Tudo era motivo para ele ficar nervoso e querer arrumar briga. Eu tentava controlar a fúria dele, mas nunca conseguia. E quanto mais eu tentava, mais nervoso ele ficava. Típico.

-Quer conversar sobre isso?

-Não.

-Vamos lá. Desabafe.

-Não, ok?

-Tudo bem.

Resolvi deixar para lá e não insistir. Ele só ficaria mais nervoso ainda. Ele começou a mexer nas gavetas e tirando roupas de lá. Ok, agora sim ele estava estranho. Será que se eu perguntasse ele me mandaria para o inferno? Resolvi tentar a sorte e puxar conversa.

-O que está fazendo?

-O que acha?

-Não faço idéia.

-Eu tenho um encontro.

Eu arregalei meus olhos tentando apurar o que eu havia acabado de ouvir. O Neji ter um encontro? Deus... Ia chover canivete hoje. Eu sabia que havia garotas atrás dele, mas ele aceitar alguma? Ora, isso era totalmente anti-Neji. _"Bem, talvez não seja de todo mal assim. Quem sabe seja um encontro com Soffie?" _Uma esperança tomou conta de mim e eu fiquei totalmente feliz.

-Ora, ora. –falei. –Quem diria... É hoje?

-Hoje é quinta-feira, sua idiota. Amanhã é claro.

-Hum... Interessante.

-Que seja. Eu não me importo com sua opinião.

-Ei cavalo. Vá com calma. Eu posso te ajudar.

-Ah é? –perguntou ele sarcasticamente. – Posso saber como?

-Ora! Eu sou um cupido.

-Havia me esquecido desse detalhe.

-Então quem é a garota?

-Uma garota da escola.

-Qual é o nome dela?

-Ino.

Ops. Eu estava com problemas. Quem era essa tal de Ino? Porque Neji estava indo sair com ela e não com Soffie? Oh Deus! Eu estava totalmente encrencada agora. O que eu podia fazer para não deixar isso acontecer?

-Ah... –falei tentando manter a calma. – E você gosta dela?

-Não. – Suspirei de alívio. Menos mal assim.

-E aonde vocês vão?

-Para que você quer saber?

-Curiosidade.

-Ao cinema.

-Legal.

-Não vai fazer nada ok?

-Claro que não. – falei sorrindo. – Eu nunca atrapalharia você quando finalmente sai com uma garota.

-Você está muito... Macabra.

-Impressão sua.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e bufou. Continuou mexendo na gaveta e pela cara que fazia não encontrou nada "decente". Então ele fechou a gaveta com um estrondo e se jogou na cama com o rosto no travesseiro. _"Homens... Nunca se pode entendê-los..."_

Reuni toda a minha boa vontade e me sentei do lado dele colocando minha mão no seu ombro. Ele pareceu relaxar e virou o rosto para mim.

-O que há com você? –perguntei.

-Não é nada.

-Você gosta da garota?

-Não, eu já disse que não.

-Então porque está tão nervoso?

-Eu só odeio isso...

-Isso o que?

-Minha falta de controle.

-Hum... Isso com certeza é um problema.

-Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

-Se falar vai se sentir melhor.

-Não quero me sentir melhor.

-Você é estranho... Tudo bem quando quiser conversar sobre isso, eu vou estar aqui.

-Que seja.

-Descanse. - falei afagando seus cabelos. – Tente dormir um pouco.

-Pare de mexer no meu cabelo. – falou.

-O que? Ah, sim. Desculpe. – falei me levantando. – Eu te vejo depois.

Ele só bufou e virou o rosto. Tive que me controlar para não torcer seu pescoço. Eu tentava ajudá-lo e ele só me dava patadas. Eu já estava cansada disso. Nunca fora tratada tão mal assim e isso me deixava com muita, muita raiva. Fui em direção ao quarto de Hanabi. Ela teria que me ajudar em relação ao encontro de Neji com a tal de Ino. Nada poderia acontecer nesse encontro. E eu só podia pensar em Hanabi para me ajudar. Bem havia o Naruto também. Mas ele era idiota demais para pensar em algo engenhoso o bastante.

Talvez eu não devesse falar assim do Naruto. Afinal ele era meu melhor amigo. Sempre estava do meu lado quando eu mais precisava. Mas isso não mudava o fato de que ele era um completo idiota. Mas era o meu idiota. O que eu podia fazer? Ele era minha cruz. Assim como Neji...

Bati na porta e esperei. Hanabi abriu a porta com um sorriso e me puxou para dentro. Foi me puxando pela mão e me fez sentar em uma cadeira pequena que estava na frente de uma mesa bem pequena.

-É meu escritório. – falou se sentando na minha frente e cruzando os braços.

-Interessante.

-Então. –falou colocando as mãos na altura do queixo. – Do que precisa?

-Preciso de sua ajuda. Mais uma vez.

-Bom muito bom. Exponha os fatos.

Segurei o riso e procurei ficar o mais séria possível.

-Neji tem um encontro.

-Certo. – falou ela escrevendo em um papel. – E isso não é bom?

-Não é um encontro com a Soffie.

-Isso é mau.

-Exatamente. É muito mal.

-Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa para impedir que algo aconteça. Você sabe. Ele não pode ter nada com essa garota. Essa tal de Ino. Consegue entender? –continuei.

-Sim. Entendo perfeitamente.

-Você quer acabar com a noite deles. – falou com um sorriso macabro.

-Nada muito radical Hana. Só um de seus de seus teatros.

-Ei, eu sou uma profissional. Deixe comigo.

-Olhe lá. Estou confiando em você.

-Eu sei o que eu faço. Confie em mim. Não vou falhar.

Nesse momento eu juro que fiquei com medo dela. Despedi-me dela com um sorriso, mas logo ela pulou no meu pescoço e deu um sonoro beijo no meu rosto. Crianças... Mas essa criança ia salvar minha pele. E eu realmente esperava que tudo realmente desse certo. Por mim e pela minha sanidade...

------------OoOoOoOoOoOo-----------

Eu ouvia a batidas das gavetas, mas tinha medo de entrar. Ele parecia nervoso. De novo. Sexta-feira havia chegado rápido demais e o garoto-problema parecia não estar preparado. Eu ainda torcia para que ele tivesse desistido dessa idéia idiota. Mas isso era sonhar demais.

Reuni minha coragem e abri a porta entrando rapidamente.

-Neji eu sei que você vai ficar bravo, mas eu... – parei de falar quando o vi segurando duas camisas nas mãos. _"Oh Deus..." _Sim. O Sr. Músculos Perfeitos estava de volta e melhor que da primeira vez. Tentei me lembrar do que eu ia falar, mas as palavras fugiram da minha mente. "_Tenten concentra. Não olhe. Não olhe. Não perca a cabeça. Ele é só um garoto. Concentra na missão!"_ Respirei profundamente e formulei alguma pergunta.

-O que você está fazendo? –perguntei.

-O que lhe parece?

-Não sei.

-Estou tentando escolher uma boa camisa. Pode me ajudar?

-Claro.

Ele se virou e ficou de frente para mim olhando para as camisas. Coloquei a mão na minha testa tentando não surtar. Torci minhas mãos e tentei prestar atenção nas camisas e não nele.

-Hum... Não sei. Porque você não experimenta? Aí eu vejo.

-Certo. – falou ele. Graças a Deus ele não estava prestando atenção em mim.

Ele pegou a azul e a vestiu. Um gato com todas as letras. Fiquei olhando bobamente para ele até ouvir sua voz.

-Então...

-Hum... Tente a preta. – falei tentando conter um sorriso. _"Tenten... Sua safada..."_

-Ok.

Então ele tirou a camisa azul e vestiu preta. Eu já não conseguia mais conter o sorriso bobo.

-E agora?

Olhei bem para ele tentando não rir demais. Agora sim. Agora ele estava um colírio para os olhos. Lindo de matar.

-É a menos pior. Brincadeirinha. Está boa.

-Ótimo.

-A Hanabi disse que vai com você. È verdade?

-É. Meus tios vão sair e vão levar a Hinata junto. Eu não posso deixar a Hanabi sozinha.

-Muito bonito da sua parte.

-Engraçadinha...

-Muito bem. Estou pronto. –continuou ele.

-Depois de quase uma hora.

-Não enche. Eu estou bem?

-Claro.

Claro que eu não podia dizer que ele estava simplesmente maravilhoso. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Sinceramente não sabia. Mas eu sabia que aquilo não estava certo. Eu tinha que uni-lo com Soffie o mais rápido possível. Assim eu ficaria livre desse "tormento" para sempre.

-A que horas você marcou com ela? – perguntei.

-Às 8:00.

-Legal. São 7:45.

-Oh, droga! – gritou ele. – Hanabi! Corre para o carro. Rápido.

Então ele saiu feito um louco pela porta. Eu calmamente abri minhas asas e sai pela janela indo perto do carro. Ele apareceu lá afobado e me olhou interrogativamente. Eu somente apontei para minhas asas.

Entramos no carro, nós três, e fomos para o cinema. Eu tive ajudar a controlar ele, senão ele teria batido o carro em alguma árvore. E por sorte chegamos lá cinco minutos antes do horário marcado.

-Ela já chegou? –Hanabi perguntou.

-Não sei... Ah! Ela está ali.

Neji começou a andar e nós o seguimos. Ele parou do lado de uma garota que abriu um grande sorriso. Ela era linda. Tinha longos, muito longos, cabelos loiros e olhos incrivelmente azuis. Eu desanimei. Como eu poderia fazer ele largar dela? Isso ser difícil... _"Não desanime Tenten. Lembre-se que você tem o gênio do mal ao seu lado"_ O gênio do mal era a Hanabi. Claro.

Olhei para Hanabi e ela só sorriu para mim como se dissesse: "Descansa a cabeça garota. Eu tenho tudo sob controle." Resolvi confiar nela. Era minha única esperança.

Depois de ficar esperando eles enquanto compravam várias coisas nós finalmente entramos na sala. Pelo menos eu não tinha que pagar entrada... Neji e a tal Ino se sentaram na frente e atrás de Neji sentou Hanabi e eu fiquei do seu lado. O filme começou a passar. Era um romance. Garota esperta...

Fiquei de olhos neles o tempo todo. Então em um momento do filme em que tocava uma música melosa, Ino se virou para ele e começou a se aproximar. Gelei na hora. Hanabi somente colocou a cabeça entre os dois e beijou o rosto de Neji.

-Tio Neji...

-Sim?

-Pode me comprar um chocolate?

-Claro.

Eu segurei o riso ao ver o cara da Ino. Pura fúria. Pouco depois Neji voltou com uma barra de chocolate e a entregou a Hanabi. Não demorou muito para Ino se curvar em direção a ele. Hanabi novamente ficou entre eles.

-Tio Neji...

-Sim Hana?

-Estou com sede.

-Eu vou comprar alguma coisa para você.

-Te adoro tio. – falou rindo docemente.

E assim foi todo o filme. Toda vez que Ino tentava alguma coisa com Neji, Hanabi pedia algo e os atrapalhava. Ele parecia não se importar. Mas a garota... Parecia querer matar Hanabi. Eu tentava não rir. Neji me mataria.

O filme acabou e nós saímos indo para a entrada do cinema. Neji havia dito que tinha esquecido a jaqueta e voltou para a sala nos deixando sozinhas. Ino não podia me ver, é claro. Logo depois que ele saiu Ino olhou com fúria para Hanabi e agachou ficando da sua altura.

-Escute aqui sua pirralha. – disse ela com raiva. – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

-Nada. – respondeu inocentemente.

-Como assim nada? Estava me atrapalhando.

-Eu estava com fome.

-Porque me atrapalhou com ele?

-Ele não gosta de você.

-Mas você é muito...

-Muito o que?

-Nada. Esqueça. Olhe menina. –falou apertando os braços de Hanabi. – Nunca mais me atrapalhe com o Neji ouviu? Eu o quero. E não vai ser uma pirralha mimada como você que vai atrapalhar meus planos.

-Você não sabe nada sobre o Neji.

-Mas vou descobrir. – falou com um sorrisinho. – Não fique no meu caminho.

-Ele nunca vai querer nada com você. – falou Hanabi com raiva.

-Sua idiotinha. – disse Ino apertando e chacoalhando ela. –Ele vai ser meu. E não há que você possa fazer.

-Estúpida. – murmurou Hanabi dando um chute na canela de Ino.

Ino ficou com uma expressão totalmente assustadora. Até eu fiquei com medo dela, em termos. Ela levantou a mão para bater em Hanabi. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer. Eu precisava ajudar minha garotinha. A única forma que eu via era aparecer e dar uma boa surra naquela loira oxigenada. Quando eu estava me preparando para fazer isso alguém surgiu para me ajudar. Neji.

-O que você ia fazer Ino? – perguntou ele com voz fria e segurando o braço dela.

-Nada, Neji querido. – respondeu sorrindo. – Nós só estávamos conversando.

-Mentira tio. – murmurou Hanabi se livrando de Ino e abraçando as pernas de Neji.

-O que ela fez?

-Ela queria me bater!

-Posso saber por quê? –perguntou lançando um olhar gelado na direção da garota.

-Isso não é verdade. – murmurou Ino nervosamente. – Nós somos quase amigas.

-Eu nunca vou ser sua amiga, loira falsa. – falou Hanabi mostrando a língua.

-Você ia bater nela?

-Não!

-Ela brigou comigo...

-Por quê?

-Ela nos atrapalhou a noite toda! – falou Ino com raiva.

-E isso é motivo para bater nela?

-Ora... Eu...

-Cala a boca, antes que eu faça isso por você. Hanabi só tem nove anos.

-Ela é bem madura para a idade.

-E o que você tem a ver com isso?

-Eu só queria sair com você.

-Nós já fizemos isso. Agora vá embora.

-Você não vai me levar?

-Chame um táxi.

-Neji! Por favor!

-Se encostar um dedo na Hanabi, vai se arrepender de ter me conhecido.

Ele disse isso com uma voz assustadora. Seu rosto era uma máscara de indiferença. Pelo menos ele não havia batido na garota. Menos mau. Neji virou as costas para ela e andou em direção ao carro. Hanabi entrou e depois nós dois entramos. Enquanto íamos para casa Hanabi ria muito.

-Você foi demais Neji! Acabou com ela.

-Foi preciso. Ela ia bater em você.

-Você é demais.

Hanabi voltou a atenção para a rua e ficou contando as árvores. Neji respirou profundamente e apertou as mãos no volante.

-Eu ia ajudar. – falei.

-Não diga besteiras. – murmurou ele. – Se você aparecesse ia se dar muito mal.

-Eu sei, mas...

-Nada de mas. Ino não vai se intrometer mais, eu tenho certeza.

-Depois do jeito que falou com ela...

-Hmpf... Que seja.

-Ok.

Ele voltou a atenção para a rua e então olhou para mim.

-Você teve alguma coisa a ver com a atitude de Hanabi?

-Talvez.

-Eu sabia. Porque fez isso?

-Ela não é a garota. Você não podia ficar com ela.

-Interessante. Você que arquitetou o plano?

-Eu pedi ajuda para Hanabi.

-Ela tem o dom do mal.

-Com certeza. – falei rindo.

-Mas você me fez um favor. Aquela garota era insuportável.

-Que bom então.

Torci minhas mãos tentando aquecê-las. Estava muito frio e elas pareciam prestes a congelar. Percebi o olhar de Neji sobre elas e olhei em direção a ele interrogativamente.

-O que foi?

-Suas mãos...

-O que foi?

-Frias?

-É... Mas não ligue.

-Me dê.

Então ele pegou minhas mãos, com uma só mão dele, e começou a esfregá-las e soprar com seu hálito quente. Olhei para ele tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele tinha o dom de me deixar confusa. Ele tirou as luvas que vestia e as vestiu em minhas mãos.

-Pronto. - falou soltando elas. – Assim é melhor.

-É... –murmurei.

Ele não disse mais nada e nem eu. Continuei com aquela estranha sensação. Uma coisa que eu nunca havia sentido antes. Os humanos já haviam me tocado antes, mas nunca eu me sentira daquele jeito. Sentir como se fosse entrar em choque. Estranho. Totalmente estranho... As coisas estavam fora de controle e eu sabia que tinha que fazer algo. E rápido. Antes que alguma coisa muito pior acontece...

**Fim Capítulo Sete.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oi povo! Desculpem-me por não ter postado semana passada... Eu fiquei doente e não deu para escrever... Minhas sinceras desculpas...

Tenten está muito confusa. O que pode estar acontecendo? Neji quase matando a Ino e sendo gentil com Tenten, realmente isso foi estranho... Vai entender esse garoto.

Hanabi mais uma vez deu o ar de sua graça. Ela é maquiavélica. Ela tem o dom do mal. Ela faz você cair de amores por ela. Ela é terrível. Ela é Hanabi, simplesmente Hanabi.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Obrigada a todas que estão lendo e comentando. Vocês alegram minha vida! Amo vocês!

Respondendo às reviews:

**Uzumaki-Ayame-Chan: **Não é que a Tenten seja burra... Ela só é meio lerda (Tá parecendo comigo...). Será que ela está a fim dele mesmo (Dããã...). Você ver... Que bom que está gostando. Eu sei que a fic ta bem lenta. Mas é que eu não gosto de correr com as coisas. Continue lendo! Beijos!

**Nilah-chan: **O cabelo do Neji é indomável de manhã. (Hohoho será mesmo?). Quem não queria ter o Neji. Ele é lindo demaaaais. Já pensou poder ficar do lado dele por 24 horas. Eu enfartava juro. Obrigada por ler! Beijos!

**Sakura kiryu: **Você leu tudo de uma vez? Uau! Então deve ter gostado mesmo! Que bom. Meu Deus... Imagina aquele olhar 43 em você? Chama a ambulância... Continue lendo ok? Beijos!

**Babu-chan: **Que bom que você gosta da minha fic! Fico tão feliz! A Hanabi tem uma mente maligna, nem parece ter nove anos. Às vezes eu tenho medo dela. Cara eles são muito bonitinhos juntos não é? Super fofo! Obrigada por ler! Beijos! ^.^

**Louise-sama: **Que bom que está gostando! Tenten é demais. È a única pessoa que pode brigar com o Neji sem se dar mal. Tadinha da Soffie... Ela não tem culpa de gostar de quem não gosta dele.( Isso se parece com alguém que eu conheço...) Continue lendo! Beijos!

**Lust Lotu's: **A Hanabi é o braço direito da Tenten. Ela vai ser de grande ajuda. Afinal quem resiste a uma doce criancinha?(Caham...) Sim eles estão começando a ficar amigos. Você viu como ele foi gentil nesse capítulo? Queria que alguém esquentasse minhas mãos também... Quem sabe um dia (Neji por que você não existe de verdade?). Continue lendo, ok? Beijos!

**Angel Pink: **Háháhá! Rachei de rir com sua review! Parques são divertidos sim... Depende com quem você vai. (Do que você está falando? Só foi com sua família até hoje...). A Hanabi é maravilhosa. Tenho certeza que ela vai será revelação do ano. Será que o Neji sente alguma coisa por ela? Só o futuro nos dirá... Hehehe você é muito louca!(Parece comigo, eu sou até pior!) Beijos e continue lendo!

Obrigada pelos comentários, pessoal! Adoro vocês!

Bem... Eu não sei se vai dar para postar semana que vem. Provas e mais provas na escola. Pelo menos a matéria é fácil. Vou fazer de tudo para escrever ok?

Mandem reviews ok? Comentários, sugestões, idéias etc... Façam a festa (hehehe)

Beijos para todos e até o próximo capítulo!

_Miuky-chan..._

17/04/09


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Itachi ainda será meu!**

**Recados no fim do capítulo ok?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Desventuras de um Cupido Apaixonado**

**Capítulo 8**

Há um ditado que diz: "Há males que vem para o bem." É um ditado bem verdadeiro. O desastroso encontro de Neji com Ino serviu para me aproximar um pouco mais do garoto problema. Apenas um pouco. Ele ainda continuava um completo idiota. Mas estava, aparentemente, melhorando. Eu devia ser paciente. Muito paciente. O que era difícil quando ele decidia implicar comigo. E ele o fazia com muita freqüência.

Mas a verdade era que eu estava me acostumando com a presença dele. No fundo eu gostava dele, como amigo claro. Coisas estranhas aconteciam como o fato de ele me emprestar sua jaqueta e esquentar minhas mãos. Mas amigos fazem isso. Ou não fazem? Eu devo admitir que gostei quando ele pegou minhas mãos e as aqueceu. E devo admitir que ao mesmo me senti mal. Eu tinha que uni-lo com Soffie e não tentar ficar amiga dele.

-Tenha cuidado. –falou ele. –Pare de ficar sonhando.

-Certo. – falei acordando de meus pensamentos.

Eu estava arrumando o cabelo dele. Você deve estar perguntando o por que. Bem... Primeiro: era sábado de manhã e o cabelo dele parecia uma juba de leão. Segundo: ele havia me pedido ajuda eu não pode recusar. Terceiro: nós éramos amigos e amigos fazem essas coisas, não é?

-Ai! – gritou ele. – O que está fazendo?

-Fique quieto. Estou tentando dar um jeito nessa juba.

-Porque eu deixei que você fizesse isso?

-No fundo você confia em mim.

-Bem no fundo. –resmungou.

-Fique calmo. Não vou cortar seu cabelo.

-Do jeito que você é... Pode muito bem acabar comigo enquanto durmo.

-Isso seria covardia. –falei amarrando uma fita em seus cabelos. – E também seria fácil demais.

-Pronto, terminei. O que acha?

-Hmpf. –resmungou sem nem ao menos olhar no espelho.

Neji se levantou e pegou uma blusa no guarda roupa. Era um dia bonito, mas fazia frio. Prova de que o inverno se aproximava cada vez mais. E o inverno significava neve e eu adorava neve. Como se isso fosse importante... Naruto e eu brincávamos muito na neve entre uma missão e outra.

Por falar em Naruto eu sentia a falta dele. Nós éramos muito unidos e ultimamente eu não o via muito. Tudo culpa dessa missão. Ele ficava na casa de Soffie e raramente eu podia vê-lo. E agora ele andava nessa paixão absurda pela prima de Neji, Hinata. E ele parecia ainda mais idiota. Eu sabia que isso não ia acabar bem. Afinal um cupido não pode e não deve se apaixonar por um humano. Você vai me perguntar: "Mas e Katherine?" Bem, ela se apaixonou por um humano e escolheu ficar com ele. E, portanto desistiu de ser um cupido. Desistiu de tudo por um humano.

Eu tinha medo por Naruto. Tinha medo de vê-lo perder tudo por causa de uma garota humana. E tinha medo de perdê-lo. Afinal se ele decidisse ficar com Hinata eu nunca o veria. O mesmo aconteceu com Katherine, nós nunca mais a vimos. E se o mesmo acontecesse com Naruto? E se eu o perdesse para sempre? Ele era um irmão para mim e meu melhor amigo. Não podia me ver sem ele.

-No que está pensando? –perguntou Neji novamente me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

-Em nada. –respondi rapidamente.

-Hum... – murmurou olhando o céu pela janela. – Obrigado.

-Pelo o que?

Ele somente apontou o cabelo e cruzou os braços.

-Não há de que. –respondi sorrindo.

Neji suspirou e sentou na beirada da janela ainda olhando para o céu.

-Ainda está chateado? –perguntei.

-Pelo o que?

-Ino. – falei simplesmente.

-Ah não. – respondeu fazendo uma careta. – Ela era muito irritante. Hanabi me fez um favor.

-Então porque saiu com ela?

-Ela ficava insistindo. Eu pensei que se saísse com ela, ela me deixaria em paz.

-E funcionou.

-É.

Ele ficou calado e não disse mais nada. Neji era um mistério para mim. Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido com ele. Neji era tão fechado em seu próprio mundo... Eu tinha vontade de entrar em seu mundo e tirá-lo de lá. Trazê-lo "de volta à vida." Pois a mim parecia que uma parte dele estava morta. E eu não sabia o que fazer para ajudá-lo.

Neji tinha essa cara de bravo. Uma expressão que dizia: "É melhor não se aproximar de mim." Mas eu podia ver outro lado dele. Um lado que parecia pedir socorro. Só que ele nunca admitiria isso. Nunca. Mas ele estava sofrendo de algum modo e eu queria muito ajudá-lo.

-O que vai fazer hoje? –perguntei.

-Nada.

-Ah...

-Soffie vai vir aqui hoje.

-Sério? –perguntei, praticamente gritei.

-Hinata a convidou e a Sakura para uma festa do pijama.

-Uma o que? –perguntei confusa.

-Festa do pijama. Não sabe o que é?

Neguei com a cabeça e ele continuou.

-As garotas se reúnem e fazem isso.

-O que elas fazem?

-Sei lá... Acho que ficam mexendo no cabelo uma da outra, essas coisas de maquiagem... E falam de garotos.

-De garotos?

-É o assunto preferido delas.

-Como você sabe?

-Eu já ouvi.

-Ah... Isso em meio estranho.

-Eu também acho.

-Você vai também?

-Claro que não. É só para garotas.

-Entendo, eu acho. Hanabi também vai?

-Não. Provavelmente vai fugir para a casa de uma amiga.

-Por quê?

-Dá ultima vez elas fingiram que Hanabi era uma boneca. Pobre Hanabi...

-O que ela fizeram?

-Fizeram a pobrezinha usar vestido e a maquiaram igual a uma boneca.

-Hanabi deixou?

-Elas a amarram.

-Uau...

-E eu a salvei.

-Nada mais certo.

Neji sorriu e se levantou indo em direção à porta.

-Talvez você devesse ir.

-Elas não podem me ver.

-Melhor ainda. Elas não vão mexer com você e pode me contar tudo o que elas falaram.

-Hum... Quem sabe.

Talvez desse certo. Podia me ajudar em relação à missão. E eu veria Naruto. Nós acabaríamos logo com essa missão e voltaríamos para casa. Tudo voltaria ao normal. Pelo menos era o que eu pensava.

------------OoOoOoOoOoOo-----------

Durante toda a tarde Neji falou comigo. O que é estranho. Geralmente ele me ignorava completamente. Mas hoje ele conversou comigo por muito tempo. Perguntava sobre o que eu fazia quantos casais eu havia unido, se eu tinha amigos. Estava ficando até chato. Eu estava acostumada com aquele jeito frio e rude dele. Não que estivesse achando ruim de ele conversar comigo, só era... Estranho.

O pior de tudo era que a conversa girava em torno de mim. Quando eu tentava perguntar algo sobre a vida dele, ele desconversa e voltava o assunto para mim. Por que ele não queria me contar sobre sua vida? Eu já estava com ele há duas semanas e não sabia muita coisa sobre ele. Sabia que ele gostava de dormir com o cabelo solto. Sabia que ele gostava de ficar olhando o pôr-do-sol. Sabia que ele não gostava de pessoas irritantes... Mas isso não me ajudava em nada.

Eu precisava ver o Naruto e saber o que ele estava fazendo a respeito de Soffie. Ele não havia aparecido para ela ainda. Bem... Pelo menos não que eu saiba. O tempo estava correndo e nós não tínhamos feito progresso algum. Neji não se dava conta de que ela gostava dele. E Soffie não se confessava para ele. Eu estava perdendo tempo. Mas estranhamente não me importava com isso. Não agora que ele falava comigo.

A voz dele era muito bonita. Forte, mas, ao mesmo tempo suave. Uma voz que fazia muitos joelhos tremerem. Profunda, que fazia você querer que ele cantasse uma canção no seu ouvido. Arrepiante. _"Do que você está falando Tenten? Não acha que está reparando demais nele?"_ Bem... Talvez isso fosse verdade. Mas como dizem por aí: "Olhar não arranca pedaço." Sábio provérbio.

Abri a porta dos fundos e fui para o quintal. Procurei por Neji, mas não o vi em lugar algum. Era um lugar bonito. Tinha algumas árvores e o chão era coberto por pedrinhas claras. Perto de uma árvore havia um balanço. Provavelmente era de Hanabi. Mas no momento quem estava ali era Neji. Caminhei devagar e sentei ao seu lado sem fazer muito barulho.

-Porque está aqui? –perguntei. – Sozinho quero dizer.

-Por nada. –respondeu simplesmente.

-As perguntas acabaram?

-Quase. – respondeu com um meio sorriso.

-Vá em frente.

-Hum... O que mais gosta de fazer?

-Que tipo de pergunta é essa? È pior que "Você vem sempre aqui?"

-Vai responder ou não?

Respirei profundamente antes de responder. Porque ele estava fazendo essas perguntas? Eu não conseguia entender. Mas eu iria perguntar isso a ele. E ele teria que responder. Querendo ou não.

-Está bem. –concordei com um suspiro. – Eu gosto de ficar a toa.

-Ficar a toa?

-Eu sempre tenho trabalho. Então quando eu tenho um tempo para descansar eu fico feliz. Um tempo só para mim. E eu não preciso me preocupar com nada.

-As pessoas devem ficar felizes por você as terem ajudado.

-Eu só dou um empurrãozinho. O resto é com elas. Eu ajudo os casais a se unirem, mas não os mantenho. Isso só eles podem fazer.

-Qual foi a missão que você mais gostou de fazer?

-Meu deus! Isso está parecendo a Inquisição...

-E então? –perguntou ignorando meu comentário.

-Eu não tenho uma preferida. Já ajudei tantas pessoas que quase não me lembro bem de como foi.

-Deve ter alguma.

-Bom... Houve uma missão em que uma criança me chamou. Queria que eu ajudasse os pais que estavam quase se separando. Eu ajudei e eles até se casaram pela segunda vez.

-E a menina?

-Ah... – murmurei. – Ela é um bom anjo.

-Anjo? Quer dizer que...

-Exatamente. Ela estava doente. De algum modo sabia que ia morrer. Quis unir os pais antes disso.

-Que triste.

-Ela fez o que achava ser certo. Todos estão bem hoje. È o que importa. Então. –perguntei mudando de assunto. – Tem mais perguntas?

-Quem é a garota?

-Que garota?

- A garota que você veio ajudar. A que aparentemente gosta de mim.

-Porque aparentemente?

-Se ela me conhecesse de verdade com certeza não gostaria de mim.

-Não sei por que fala essas coisas... Eu conheço você. Pouco, mas conheço. E você é uma boa pessoa, só tem um péssimo modo de demonstrar isso.

-Você não sabe nada sobre mim. – falou com um sorriso triste.

-Porque não me conta?

-Não respondeu minha pergunta. – falou desconversando.

-Sobre a garota?

-Sim.

-Você sabe que eu não posso dizer.

-Eu não me importo. Diga o nome.

-Não faço isso por você. Faço por ela. Ela ficaria triste. E você com certeza iria ignorá-la.

-Talvez.

-Minha vez de fazer perguntas. –falei rindo.

-Pode perguntar. Eu não vou responder.

-Você é bem chatinho sabia?

-Tudo bem. Uma pergunta. Pode fazer.

-Hum...

Eu tinha que pensar bem. Se fosse muito pessoal ele não iria responder. _"Pensa bem Tenten. Isso deve te ajudar na missão."_

-Tudo bem. –falei. –Você vai ter que responder. Sem truques. Entendeu?

-Certo. Pergunte.

-Você já teve uma namorada?

Ele me olhou com uma cara séria e depois deu um sorrisinho.

-Sim.

-Uau! Estou realmente surpresa. Quem era.

-Eu permiti apenas uma pergunta.

-Mas essa não é bem uma pergunta. È um complemento.

-Nada feito.

-Por favor. Mais uma.

-Que seja. – resmungou e cruzou os braços.

-Porque terminaram?

-Ela não me conhecia. E também certas coisas aconteceram e ela não quis ficar do meu lado. Então acabou apenas isso.

"_Que coisas?" _Eu queria perguntar o que havia acontecido. Mas achei melhor não. Eu já havia descoberto mais uma coisa sobre ele. Era melhor não pressioná-lo. Levantei-me e suspirei. Um dia eu saberia tudo sobre ele. Em breve...

-Tem mais perguntas? –perguntei.

-Não por enquanto.

-Ótimo! – falei sorrindo.

-Porque está tão feliz?

-Ora! Tem uma festa hoje!

-Você vai? –perguntou ele incrédulo.

-Não perderia isso por nada, meu amigo.

-Boa sorte. – falou começando a se balançar no brinquedo.

É talvez eu precisasse mesmo de sorte. Por outro lado elas não podiam me ver. E eu veria Naruto. Mas eu estava com uma sensação estranha. Algo ia acontecer, eu podia sentir. _"Não vai ser nada ruim. Não se preocupe." _Eu realmente esperava que não fosse nada ruim. Tentei não me preocupar. Mas, quanto mais tentava mais preocupada eu ficava...

------------OoOoOoOoOoOo-----------

Humanos são seres estranhos. Garotos são seres indecifráveis. Garotas são... Bem, isso é complicado. Garotas são criaturas muito estranhas. Em um momento elas estão rindo, no outro estão de cara fechada. Você deve estar falando: "Mas você é uma garota." É eu sou um cupido, mas também sou uma garota. Estou falando das humanas.

Eu ouvia os gritinhos e as risadas das meninas. As amigas da Hinata. Sinceramente eu estava com medo agora.

-Você não vai? –perguntou Neji.

-Estou me preparando.

Porque eu estava com medo? Elas não podiam me ver. Ouvi novamente as risadas e estremeci. Ia ser uma longa noite. _"Olhe pelo lado bom. Naruto virá."_ É Naruto viria. Isso ia ser bom. Eu estava com saudades daquele idiota.

-Boa sorte. –falou Neji sorrindo de canto.

-Não vai ser tão ruim assim. Acho até que pode ser divertido.

-Eu não contaria com isso...

-Pare de ser tão negativo.

-Não estou sendo negativo. Estou sendo realista.

-Deus. –exclamei me aproximando e passando a mão perto de sua cabeça. –Sua aura é tão escura...

-Sério? –perguntou sarcasticamente colocando a mão no queixo.

-Ela á tão escura. –falei segurando seu rosto. –Está sugando sua alma.

-Você enlouqueceu?

-Eu não _Pirata Alma Negra_. –falei me afastando e rindo.

-_Pirata Alma Negra_? Definitivamente você ficou louca.

-Eu estou bem. Mas você não está.

-Como pode saber?

-Eu vejo em seus olhos. – falei fingindo seriedade.

-Uau! Que profundo...

-Fale o que quiser. Eu sei que é verdade.

-Que seja. Você vai lá ou não?

-Já estou indo. –disse indo em direção à porta.

-Divirta-se.

-Vou tentar.

Abri a porta e sai. Respirei profundamente e me obriguei a andar a andar. _"Fique calma Tenten. O que pode acontecer de ruim?" _

-Tenten! –ouvi alguém gritar e me apertar em um abraço de urso.

-Naruto... – murmurei tentando me soltar.

Era Naruto que estava ali com um sorriso idiota no rosto. Dei um tapinha nas costas dele e me encostei na parede. Naruto colocou as mãos na cintura e suspirou. Alguma coisa estava errada.

-Naruto? –chamei

-Hum? –murmurou fechando a cara.

"_Oh Deus..."_ Agora eu estava assustada. Naruto de cara fechada? Isso era estranho e totalmente incomum. Raramente ele ficava emburrado e quando o fazia nunca era por muito tempo. Mas agora a situação parecia ser bem diferente.

-O que foi? –perguntei.

-Nada.

-Como nada? Você está com essa cara de bravo.

-Não estou não.

-Eu conheço você Naruto... O que está acontecendo?

-Hum... Você não vai entrar?

-Não respondeu a minha pergunta.

-Agora não Tenten.

-Vai me contar?

-Depois. –murmurou começando a andar em direção ao quarto de Hinata.

-Ok. – concordei relutante e comecei a segui-lo. _"Como ele sabe onde é o quarto da Hinata?"_ Me surpreendi, mas não falei nada. Era melhor deixar para depois.

Entramos no quarto e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Todas elas, as garotas, estavam vestindo pijamas multicoloridos, penteados malucos e rindo que nem malucas. O chão estava cheio de almofadas e havia vários potes de doces espalhados por todo o quarto. _"Então é isso. Bem... Não é de todo mal."_

Todas riam muito e ficavam brincando. Divertido, era essa a palavra que definia o momento. Eram só três garotas, Sakura, Hinata e Soffie, Mas com a bagunça que faziam pareciam ser muito mais que isso.

-Isso parece um circo. –murmurei.

Sentei-me no chão e Narutosentou do meu lado sem falar nada. Eu sabia que algo estava errado com ele e tinha medo de saber o que era. Tentei não pensar nisso e me concentrar na conversa delas.

-O Sasuke é tão bobo! –falou Sakura rindo e abraçando uma almofada.

Garotos. Bem que Neji me avisou.

-Mas você o adora. –retrucou Soffie

Sakura deu uma risada e apertou ainda mais a almofada.

-Gosto sim. –falou com uma voz manhosa.

-Boba. –riu Hinata.

Hinata era realmente bonita. E era muito parecida com Neji. Hinata era muito quieta e tímida. Mas agora estava risonha e com o rosto vermelho. Sakura me ajudou, me tirando a curiosidade, rindo para ela e se aproximando.

-O que você tem Hina?

-Eu? Na... Nada. –gaguejou ela.

-Sei... Conta pra gente.

-É que... Eu...

-Desembucha.

-Eu... Conheci... Uma pessoa.

-O que? –gritaram as duas juntas.

-É isso.

-Como isso aconteceu?

-Eu estava voltando da escola. Ele me ajudou a trazer os livros. Então nós viemos conversando. Só isso.

-Ah Hina! –falou Soffie. – Que bom!

-E como ele é? –perguntou Sakura.

-Ele é bem bonito... –riu ela. – è bem agitado, não para quieto.

-Diga os detalhes.

-Ele é loiro, tem olhos azuis. –falou ela. Comecei a ficar meio inquieta. _"Calma Tenten é tudo coisa da sua cabeça."_ Continuei a ouvir a conversa me forçando a ficar calma.

-Qual o nome dele?

-Naruto.

Senti minha cabeça rodar e virei lentamente o rosto em direção ao meu amigo.

-O que isso significa? –perguntei.

Naruto não falou nada, só levantou e saiu do quarto. Eu não consegui me mexer tamanho era o meu espanto. Como ele pode?

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo fiquei lá. Elas continuaram rindo e brincando. Soffie falou o tempo todo de Neji. Só me levantei quando elas dormiram. Sai do quarto e procurei por Naruto. Aquilo tudo parecia um sonho. Um terrível pesadelo.

Procurei por ele e só fui encontrá-lo na varanda da sala do 2º andar. Ele estava encostado na parede com os olhos fechados.

-Naruto? –chamei

-Que foi...

-Pode me explicar?

-Não há o que explicar.

-Não? E a Hinata? O que você fez?

-Fiz o que eu tinha que fazer.

-E o que isso significa?

-Eu apareci para ela. Como uma pessoal normal.

-Você não fez isso! Ficou louco?

-Eu gosto dela Tenten.

-Como pode gostar dela? Nem a conhece direito.

-Eu a conheço muito bem.

-Pare com isso. - gritei tapando meus ouvidos com as mãos. –Você não sabe o que está dizendo.

-Eu sei o que quero.

-Não... –murmurei sentindo meus olhos lacrimejarem.

-Porque está tão brava assim?

-Você vai se destruir.

-Não vou fazer nada. Não agora.

-Não acredito que está fazendo isso.

-Você devia me apoiar. É minha melhor amiga.

-Eu só quero o seu bem Naruto. E nós temos a missão.

-Você só pensa nisso! – falou nervoso. –Parece que nem tem sentimentos.

-Pelo amor de Deus! Do que está falando?

-Você só pensa nessa missão. Só fala nisso. Mas não se importa com ninguém. Nem com Soffie, nem com Neji e nem comigo.

-Isso não é verdade.

-É sim Tenten. Só quer terminar isso logo e ir embora.

-Você também não quer isso?

-Não mais.

"_Isso não está acontecendo"_ Mas estava. Eu estava brigando com meu melhor amigo. E tudo por causa de uma garota. Agora mais que nunca eu queria ir embora. Queria que tudo isso acabasse o mais rápido possível.

Naruto suspirou e apertou as mãos. Parecia estar triste também. Eu não queria perde-lo. Ele era meu amigo e praticamente um irmão. Eu não podia me ver sem ele. _"Por que ele está fazendo isso comigo? Não vê que esta me matando por dentro?"_ Tudo parecia que ia dar errado.

-Eu não me importo. –menti. –espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

-Eu sei.

-Vamos continuar com nossa missão normalmente.

-Tudo bem.

-Eu já vou indo.

-Você está bem. –falei forçando um sorriso e me afastando. Caminhei pelo corredor tentando manter a calma e não surtar. Não ia adiantar nada. Tudo isso estava me machucando muito por dentro, mas provava a teria: "Garotos são seres indecifráveis." E agora mais que nunca eu concordava com isso...

**Fim Capítulo Oito.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oi pessoal? Como vão? *foge das pedras* ME PERDOEM!!!!!! Eu sei que demorei muito... Mas é que eu andei tão sem tempo... E também fui escrevendo por partes, então não dava para postar. Mas agora eu postei :) Mais de um mês depois....**

**Bem, o que estão achando? Naruto e Tenten tiveram sua primeira briga e Tenten e Neji estão mais amigos... Muita coisa vai acontecer ainda. Nem tivemos um momento Neji/Tenten descente ainda! Mas não se preocupem... Eu acredito que não vá demorar muito... Vamos ver.**

**Hoje estou meio sem tempo * foge dos tiros* então não vou poder responder às reviews. Desculpe! Mas eu queria agradecer muito a todos vocês que estão lendo e comentando em especial a: ****Angel Pink****, ****Babu-chan****, ****Malu-Tsumoto****, ****Lust Lotu's****, ****mycah-chan****, ****Nahimana C.****, ****Louise-sama****. Obrigada pessoal pelos comentários!! Adoro todas vocês! Obrigada pela força!**

**Eu não vou demorar um mês para postar o próximo capitulo. Mas estou cheia de provas e de trabalhos na escola... Ninguém merece... Mas vou tentar não demorar muito. **

**Mandem reviews ok? Beijos pra todo mundo!! Adoro vocês D+**

_**Miuky-chan...**_

28/05/09


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Itachi ainda será meu!**

**Recados no fim do capítulo ok?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Desventuras de um Cupido Apaixonado**

**Capítulo 9**

"–_Ei? – perguntou o loiro pra mim. - Qual o seu nome?_

_-Tenten. – murmurei._

_-Eu sou o Naruto! – sorriu ele apertando minha mão. – Vamos ser amigos!_

_-Ah... Eu acho que sim._

_-Você é um cupido também, não é?_

_Balancei minha cabeça afirmando e vi ele abrir um grande sorriso._

_-Eu também sou! Podemos ser parceiros._

_-Parceiros?_

_-É. – riu ele ainda sem soltar minha mão. – Fazer as missões juntos._

_-Ah... Tudo bem, eu acho._

_Ele riu e passou os braços pelos meus ombros me puxando. _

_-É o início de uma bela amizade._

_Sorri para ele e começamos a andar juntos. E o que ele disse se cumpriu em pouco tempo. _

_-Melhores amigos. – disse ele um dia estendo a mão pra mim._

_-Para sempre. –sorri apertando sua mão._

_Eu não sabia que o para sempre duraria tão pouco tempo..."_

O dia havia amanhecido, mas eu nem me importei de olhar para o sol. Apesar de ele brilhar fazia um dia frio. _"Frio... É exatamente o que eu sinto agora." _Depois da noite anterior eu ainda não havia visto Naruto. E não queria. Eu tinha que por meus pensamentos em ordem, tarefa nada fácil no momento.

Porque isso estava acontecendo? Eu nunca havia brigado com Naruto. E agora... Com certeza Naruto não queria mais falar comigo. E eu também não queria falar com ele. _"Porque tem que ser tudo tão difícil? Porque tudo não pode voltar a ser como antes?"_

Nada mais seria como antes. Ele estava apaixonado por Hinata. E ele a escolheria. Senti uma súbita raiva e apertei as mãos. Porque ele estava desistindo de tudo? E desistindo de tudo só por causa de uma garota...

-Tenten? –ouvi alguém chamar. Reconheci a voz de Neji.

Continuei sentada na beira da janela olhando para um ponto qualquer. Eu não queria conversar. E muito menos com Neji. Ele nunca entenderia...

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou ele.

-Nada. –respondi simplesmente.

-Como nada? Ontem você saiu daqui rindo e agora...

-O que tem agora?

-Parece até que alguém morreu.

Ri sarcasticamente e me virei para ele. Neji estava com uma expressão preocupada, parecia realmente se importar. Ele se levantou e sentou na minha frente. Desviei o olhar e ouvi ele suspirar.

-Me conte o que está acontecendo. Talvez eu possa ajudar.

-Não pode.

-Tente.

-Briguei com um amigo.

-Quem?

Balancei minha cabeça negando e encostei minha cabeça na janela. Se eu pudesse ir embora. Se eu pudesse fugir... Mas não podia fazer nada disso. Antes de tudo tinha que ajudar Soffie, e não podia deixar Neji. Não agora que estávamos mais próximos.

-Bem... –murmurou ele. – Porque não fazem as pazes?

-Não é tão simples assim.

-Por quê? Vocês não são amigos?

-Você faz tudo parecer muito simples. Mas não é assim.

-Porque brigaram?

-Ele fez uma coisa que não devia ter feito.

-Você e ele... – murmurou Neji parecendo surpreso.

-Não. –falei. –Não é isso. Eu não posso dizer, é tudo muito complicado e você não entenderia. E não posso deixar você se envolver em meus problemas.

-Se vocês são amigos de verdade vão dar um jeito de ajeitar tudo isso.

-Talvez... Mas está tudo perdido. Nada mais vai ser como antes.

Fechei os olhos tentando deter as lágrimas que teimavam cair de meus olhos. Senti raiva de mim mesma. Como podia ajudar Soffie e Neji se nem podia ajudar a mim mesma? Eu era uma completa idiota...

-Tenten, não chore. –ouvi Neji dizer e senti ele se aproximando. –Pode não ser grande coisa, mas eu estou aqui com você. Talvez não faça nenhuma diferença pra você, mas eu estou aqui do seu lado.

"_Acredite Neji, faz toda a diferença." _– pensei, mas não disse nada. Apesar de ele ser frio e até mesmo rude, ter ele do meu lado era um alívio. E não deveria ser assim. Não estava certo. Ele se aproximou e passou os braços ao meu redor e me puxou pra perto. Eu sabia que aquele gesto não era fácil para ele. Não estava muito acostumado a ficar tão próximo de alguém.

-Não chore, por favor. –pediu ele. –Vai ficar tudo bem.

"_Afaste ele, Tenten." -_ falou minha consciência. Mas pela primeira vez resolvi ignorá-la. Eu precisava de um tempo comigo mesma. Com meu coração. E Neji estava ali me segurando em seus braços. Eu sabia que aquilo não estava certo, mas não me importei. Não agora, não neste momento.

-Obrigada. –murmurei e não disse mais nada.

Ouvi ele suspirar e fechei os olhos. Procurei acreditar nas palavras de Neji de que tudo is ficar bem. Eu iria falar com Naruto, mas não sabia o que ia dizer. _"Não pense nisso Tenten, não agora."_ Resolvi dar razão a minha mente e não pensei mais em Naruto. Não pensei em Hinata e nem em Soffie. Mas não podia deixar de pensar em um garoto. Um garoto que me abraçava, um garoto que parecia guardar um segredo. Um garoto que estava me ajudando muito mais do que achava que estava ajudando. Com esse garoto em meus pensamentos me permiti relaxar e senti uma paz que nunca havia sentido em toda a minha existência.

------------OoOoOoOoOoOo-----------

Domingo é um dia tedioso. Não há nada para se fazer, pelo menos não para mim. Fiquei olhando a chuva pela janela pensando em algo para me divertir. Não consegui. Neji também parecia entediado. Ele estava deitando em sua cama tentando se concentrar em um livro. Também não estava conseguindo.

-Se parasse de suspirar eu conseguiria ler. – ele falou.

Ignorei-o e continuei a olhar a chuva. Não havia falado com Naruto. Eu era uma covarde. Não sabia o que diria para ele, nem ao menos sabia se ele falaria comigo. _"Vai tudo ficar bem"_-lembrei das palavras de Neji. Eu realmente esperava que ficassem. Comecei a batucar na janela e vi Neji olhando para mim. A qualquer momento ele iria se levantar e me jogar para fora. Ri com o pensamento e novamente me lembrei de Naruto. _"Que droga..." _Tudo me lembrava o meu melhor amigo. _"Quando isso vai acabar?"_

Muitos anjos diziam que Naruto e eu acabaríamos juntos. Não disseram isso apenas uma vez, mas várias e várias vezes.

"_Naruto e eu estávamos terminando de checar uma missão. Estávamos sempre juntos. Um dos anjos se aproximou de nós e sorriu._

_-Vocês formam um belo casal. –falou._

_Eu arregalei os olhos e balancei a cabeça._

_-Não, não... Nós não somos um casal..._

_-Somos melhores amigos. – Naruto falou com um sorriso orgulhoso._

_-É... -concordei._

_O anjo sorriu e afagou meus cabelos._

_-Ninguém conhece o futuro. Nem nós. _

_-O que quer dizer com isso?_

_-Um dia você vai entender._

_Ele saiu e eu olhei para Naruto._

_-Você entendeu? –perguntei._

_-Nem uma palavra._

_-Que bom. Eu também não..._

_-Isso quer dizer que nós dois podemos ficar juntos?_

_-Sei lá. – murmurei. – Mas nós somos amigos. Isso nunca aconteceria._

_-Claro que não. Sempre amigos. – falou ele sorrindo e eu concordei._

_Aquilo era um absurdo. Isso nunca aconteceria."_

Lembrei-me disso e ri. Não, eu não estava apaixonada por Naruto. Mas as promessas de amizade eterna pareciam uma grande piada agora. Meu melhor amigo aquele que sempre me ajudou, que sempre levava bronca em meu lugar... Eu aparentemente o havia perdido. Isso era muito triste e estava acabando comigo. Ele era como um irmão para mim e agora tudo parecia ter acabado.

"_Não se preocupe Tenten, eu estou aqui com você."_

"_Não somos amigos? Então... Eu vou sempre estar do seu lado."_

"_Somos melhores amigos! Nada vai nos separar."_

"_Do que está com medo? Não vê que eu estou do seu lado? Não precisa ter medo de nada..."_

"_Sempre amigos Tenten!"_

Suspirei e apertei os olhos. Tudo parecia tão perdido agora. Vi Neji se levantar e jogar o livro no chão. "_Que cuidadoso_"-pensei. Ele se aproximou e sentou na minha frente.

-E então? –perguntou.

-Então o que?

-Ainda triste por seu amigo?

-Sim.

-Porque não falou com ele?

-Por medo. – falei desviando o olhar. – Tenho medo de ele não querer falar comigo.

-E porque ele faria isso?

-Você não entenderia... É muita coisa.

-Quer falar sobre isso?

-Não agora. – falei suspirando.

Ouvi ele se remexer e se aproximar um pouco mais segurando minhas mãos. Ele mordeu os lábios e deu um sorrisinho tímido.

-Quando quiser falar eu vou estar aqui para te ouvir.

-Obrigada. – falei sorrindo. – Era para eu estar te ajudando e não o contrário.

-Você está me ajudando Tenten... Muito mais do que você pensa.

-E como estou fazendo isso?

-Você está. É isso que tem que saber agora.

-Tudo bem... –murmurei e soltei minhas mãos das dele.

Neji estava sempre ali. Apesar de que ele quase nunca falar nada, ele estava sempre por perto. Isso me animava e me deixava bem. Eu gostava de saber que ele estava perto de mim. E agora éramos realmente amigos. Amigos ajudam uns aos outros. Amigos se preocupam com o bem estar do outro. E Neji era um bom amigo.

Eu gostava de estar perto dele. Gostava quando conversávamos. Isso me deixava feliz, muito mais do que deveria. _"Lembre-se de Soffie. É por ela que você está aqui." _Sim. Era por Soffie que eu estava aqui. Mas agora tinha o Neji. E eu senti que minha missão era muito mais que unir Soffie a ele. Era muito mais que isso. Não sabia dizer ao certo o que era, mas envolvia Neji. Tudo o envolvia. Tudo era por ele.

Olhei para ele e observei seu rosto. Tão bonito... Um rosto que eu nunca esperei ver. Um rosto mais bonito que de muitos anjos juntos. Olhos prateados, tão diferentes, tão raros... Olhos que pareciam guardar um segredo. Não um segredo terrível, mas um segredo que parecia sugar sua alma. Algo que ele queria dividir com alguém, mas não tem coragem, pois não confiava completamente em ninguém. Suspirei e isso chamou sua atenção.

-O que foi? –perguntou.

-Não é nada... –murmurei.

-Tenho certeza que você vai conseguir superar tudo isso.

-Assim espero Neji... Assim espero.

Ele respirou profundamente e se levantou. Andou pelo quarto e pegou uma blusa escura vestindo-a. Depois olhou para mim e veio em minha direção. _"O que ele está fazendo?"_

Neji parou na minha frente e soltou um longo suspiro. O que estava acontecendo? Ele parecia ter dificuldade para falar. _"Uma batalha interna."_-pensei.

-Neji? –falei. –O que foi?

-Você falou muito de você para mim.

-Sim... Mas o que tem isso?

-Eu não falei nada sobre mim. Eu não gosto.

-Não estou entendendo.

-Eu só pensei que se somos amigos... Bem, eu tenho que me abrir com você. Nem que seja só um pouco. Não estou pronto para falar tudo, mas...

-Está tudo bem Neji, fale.

Ele apertou as mãos e estendeu uma para mim.

-Venha comigo.

-Para onde? –perguntei com receio.

- Vou deixar você conhecer um pouco de mim hoje.

Não perguntei mais nada. Apenas segurei sua mão e o segui.

------------OoOoOoOoOoOo-----------

Durante todo o trajeto até o lugar Neji não disse nada. Parecia muito difícil para ele estar fazendo aquilo. Eu podia ver a tensão em seu rosto. Não disse nada. O sol já começava a se por, mas ele não parecia se importar.

Chegamos a uma praia que estava completamente vazia. Ele suspirou e começou a andar pela areia. Logo depois se sentou próximo à água e fez sinal para que eu me sentasse do seu lado. Fiz isso sem nada dizer.

Fiquei olhando o mar e o sol se pondo. Era de tirar o fôlego. Mas porque estávamos ali? Eu não sabia o que Neji queria me dizer. Não sabia por que ele queria me contar alguma coisa. _"Eu só pensei que se somos amigos... Bem, eu tenho que me abrir com você."-_lembrei-me das palavras dele. Amigos... Isso era bom.

-E então? –perguntei ainda olhando para o mar. - O que tem a me dizer?

-Deve querer saber por que eu moro com meus tios. –ele falou.

-Bom... Eu acho que é porque você gosta deles... E seus pais devem morar longe daqui, em outro país talvez.

Ele abanou a cabeça negando e suspirou.

-Deve querer saber por que eu te trouxe aqui.

-Você deve gostar daqui. É um lugar bonito.

-Eu costumava vir muito aqui com meus pais. Praticamente todo fim de semana. Minha mãe adorava.

Fiquei ouvindo Neji falar e não o interrompi. Era preciso que ele desabafasse. Eu acreditava que essa era a primeira vez que ele falava com alguém sobre isso.

-Meu pai... –continuou ele com um leve sorriso nos lábios. –Ele quase nunca me deixava nadar. _"Nem pensar Neji"_ ele dizia _"Você pode se afogar."_ Eu dizia que eu sabia nadar, mesmo assim ele não deixava. Mamãe então segurava minha mão e me levava até o mar. Papai ficava uma fera, mas logo depois começava a rir e falava que eu era muito mimado.

Ele parou um pouco e apertou as mãos.

-Ele era muito bom pra mim. O melhor pai que alguém pode ter. Mamãe também era ótima e linda. –falou com um brilho no olhar. – Eu adorava ficar olhando para ela. _"Porque olha tanto para mim Neji?"_ ela perguntava. _"Você é linda mamãe!"_ eu respondia. Então ela ria e apertava minhas bochechas. _"Você é um garotinho muito especial" _Isso sempre me fazia rir.

-Continue... –murmurei.

-Eu sempre tive pesadelos. Sempre. –falou sério. –Quando eu acordava gritando ela vinha correndo e sentava perto de mim. Então ela me abraçava e começava a cantarolar. Eu me sentia seguro. Nada podia me ferir. Os monstros dos pesadelos iam embora e eu implorava que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

Neji suspirou novamente e olhou para mim. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ele se esforçava para não chorar.

-Eles eram pessoas maravilhosas e eu não podia ver minha vida sem eles. Isso me parecia absurdo. A idéia de perdê-los. Totalmente ridículo. Mas aconteceu.

-Não precisa continuar se não quiser. –falei.

-Eu preciso. –falou. –Por favor, me escute.

-Tudo bem. –murmurei. –Estou ouvindo.

Ele respirou profundamente e desviou o olhar.

-Eu tinha quase doze anos. Era um sábado. No fim da tarde os dois combinaram de ir jantar fora. Queria me levar, mas eu não quis ir. Queria ficar em casa assistindo um filme estúpido. Mamãe disse que tudo bem, que ia trazer algo para mim. Na saída ela me abraçou e disse o costumeiro: _"Eu te amo." _Ela sempre fazia isso. Papai afagou meus cabelos e sorriu para mim: _"Juízo, hein?!" _Eu ri e eles se foram.

Ele parou por um momento e ficou em silêncio. O incômodo silêncio durou quase cinco minutos. Então ele mordeu os lábios e continuou.

-Eu acordei no meio da noite e olhei pela janela. Havia uma viatura da polícia lá. Desci as escadas devagar. Katie, minha babá, conversava com um policial. Desci as escadas e fui para perto dela. Eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Mas eu sentia que algo de ruim havia acontecido. Katie olhou para mim e agachou ficando na minha altura. _"Neji..."_ ela começou. Nesse momento eu soube. _"Meus pais."_ murmurei _"Onde eles estão?" _Ela olhou para o policial e voltou o olhar para mim. _"Houve um acidente."_ Eu recuei e minha respiração ficou pesada. _"Mas eles estão bem, não é?" _Ela negou com a cabeça e me abraçou.

-Eles morreram, não é? –perguntei.

-Sim... Eu fiquei trancado em meu quarto por muito tempo. Só sai para ir ao enterro. Eu odiei aquilo. Todos olhavam pra mim e diziam: "Pobrezinho... Perdeu os pais." Eu odeio que sintam pena de mim. Não preciso da piedade de ninguém.

-E depois? O que aconteceu?

-Vim morar com meu tio, o pai da Hinata.

-Então foi por isso que você ficou assim?

-Assim como? –perguntou ele confuso.

-Frio. Um iceberg ambulante.

-Só gosto de ficar sozinho. Todos que se aproximam de mim só me olham com pena. Então eu me afasto.

-E trata quem se aproxima de você com frieza.

-É o melhor a se fazer.

-Se você desse uma oportunidade às pessoas, elas podiam se aproximar de você e quem sabe te ajudar.

-Não preciso de ajuda e estou bem sozinho.

-Então porque resolveu me contar tudo isso?

Ele ficou quieto e não respondeu. Parecia estar pensando em algo. Ele suspirou e olhou em meus olhos.

-Eu sinto que posso confiar em você. É minha única amiga.

-Não sou a única.

-Como não?

-Você tem o Sasuke, tem a Hinata. E a Soffie também.

-Hum... –ele murmurou.

Eu tinha que aproveitar esse momento para falar de Soffie. Mesmo não querendo... Estranhamente eu não queria falar sobre ela. _"Essa é sua missão Tenten. Não deixe se levar..." _

-Ela realmente gosta de você. – falei. –Você devia ser melhor com ela.

-Como você sabe?

-É só olhar para ela... Para Soffie você é o melhor amigo que ela tem. Mas você é tão rude com ela...

-Não sou. Você mesma vê Tenten. Eu não sou bem aceito.

-Se quer ser aceito você tem que começar a aceitar as pessoas. Soffie adora você. Ela faria qualquer coisa para te ajudar.

-Talvez você tenha razão.

-Você devia falar com ela amanhã. E pedir desculpas por ter sido tão rude.

-Vamos ver...

Ele ia falar com ela. Eu sentia isso. _"Vê Tenten? Você devia estar feliz. Tudo está dando certo." _Então porque eu não estava feliz? Abanei a cabeça e sorri.

-Eu vou te ajudar Neji. Não se preocupe, vou sempre estar do seu lado.

Ele sorriu de canto e segurou minha mão.

-Isso realmente me anima. –falou.

-Olha... –falei ainda sorrindo. – se você quiser chorar eu não me importo.

-Garotos não choram. – falou ele tentando parecer sério.

-Sei... Olha eu vou fazer uma promessa para você.

-Qual?

-Cala a boca e escuta. Se você chorar eu irei enxugar suas lágrimas.

-Que coisa mais boba. –resmungou ele.

-Preste atenção... Assim quando você chorar vai saber que eu estarei do seu lado para te ajudar.

-Garotos não choram... –começou e depois olhou para mim. – Mas, se alguma vez eu chorar... Se algum dia eu chorar... Então eu irei usar uma máscara para esconder minhas lágrimas.

"_Deus... Porque ele tem que ser tão..."_ Eu não estava nada bem, já estava até esquecendo as palavras...

- Perceba minhas lágrimas. –continuou ele. – Já que você fez essa promessa.

-Eu prometo. Nós nunca ficaremos distantes.

Apertei sua mão e olhei para o mar. Eu havia feito uma promessa e agora tinha que cumpri-la. Mesmo que, ao fazer isso, eu tivesse de jogar tudo para cima. E passar por cima de meus próprios princípios. _"Talvez..."_ pensei _"Talvez Naruto não esteja tão errado afinal..."_

**Fim Capítulo Nove.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Finalmente hein?! Esse demorou bastante... é que eu sou um pouco(****ISSO MESMO! SÓ UM POUCO! E AI DE QUE FALAR QUE EU SOU MUITO LERDA!****)**

Bem vamos falar dessa última parte. De início eu ia fazer ela em um cemitério, mas eu achei que ia ficar muito... Sei lá pesado e triste demais. Mesmo assim eu acho que ficou um pouco triste ^.^ Mas foi como uma recordação, um desabafo. Não ficou uma coisa pesada.

Eu gosto desses quase momentos Neji/Tenten, acho que são bem bonitinhos. Eu sempre achei que as coisas têm que ir devagar... Mas não se desesperem, porque é óbvio que os dois vão ficar juntos (Dã... Jura?)

A parte sobre as lágrimas e tals eu tirei de uma one-shot (Na verdade era um mangá com várias histórias. Eu achei bem kawai. E quem ler vai ver que faltou uma frase... Huahuahua... essa frase só mais pro final da fic. (Eu ser má!)

Espero que tenham gostado e não achado muito meloso.(Eu não achei.) Porque essa parte vai ajudar muito mais pra frente(Bem mais pra frente)

Link do mangá pra quem estiver interessado. É a primeira história.

.com/search/label/Koi%20ni%20Ochita%20Ouji-sama

**Quem quiser é só baixar e depois me contar o que achou.( E falem também sobre a frase, ela está na última página.)**

**Obrigada pelas reviews pessoal. Obrigada pela força e pela paciência... Obrigada por tudo. Adoro vocês!**

_**Miuky-chan...  
**__  
_

19/07/09


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Itachi ainda será meu!**

**Recados no fim do capítulo ok?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Desventuras de um Cupido Apaixonado**

**Capítulo 10**

_Sentimento: Ato ou efeito de sentir. Sensibilidade. Afeto, amor. Tristeza, pesar._

O relógio marcava 07h40min da manhã. Manhã de segunda. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Havia uma grande possibilidade de ele me matar se eu o acordasse. _"Mas ele vai se atrasar para a escola." _O que eu devia fazer? Acordá-lo e Sentir na pele toda a ira matutina de Neji? Ou simplesmente deixá-lo dormir e conseqüentemente fazê-lo perder a aula? Nos dois casos eu ia me dar mal. _"Mas ele vai falar com Soffie hoje!" _Eu havia me esquecido completamente disso. Aproximei-me dele e o chamei:

-Neji... Acorda.

Ele bufou e virou para o lado. Porque ele tinha que dormir que nem uma pedra? Sacudi-o tentando de todas as formas acordá-lo.

-Neji você vai se atrasar para a aula. Acorda logo!

-Não tia... Eu não vou vestir isso...

"_Ah meu Deus... Ele fala dormindo." _Por um momento a Tenten do mal se aproveitou da situação. Ela mesma... A Tenten que preferia ser ceifadora. _"Isso vai ser divertido..."_

-Porque não querido?

-Eu não gosto de vermelho. – murmurou ele ainda dormindo.

-Mas você fica tão bem de vermelho...

-Mas tia... São corações...

-Vista isso agora!

-Eu não quero. – murmurou com uma voz chorosa.

Expulsei a ceifadora e sacudi-o bem forte.

-ACORDA AGORA NEJI! –gritei.

Ele abriu os olhos de repente e olhou em volta. Pareceu se situar e voltou o olhar para mim. Parecia querer me matar. Isso era bem óbvio já que eu havia o acordado. E ele odiava isso.

-Tenten. –começou. –Espero que tenha uma boa explicação.

-Certo. Eu tenho. Eu sei que você odeia ser acordado, que você sempre acorda no horário certo... Bom, eu realmente precisei te acordar e... – parei por um momento e olhei para ele desviando o olhar logo em seguida. –Será que você podia vestir uma camisa?

"_Não... O Sr. Músculos Perfeitos de novo não..." _Ele se levantou e vestiu uma camisa e cruzou os braços.

-Está melhor assim? –perguntou sarcasticamente.

"_Melhor para minha sanidade..." _Balancei a cabeça tentando tirar aquela imagem da minha mente. Soffie era uma garota de sorte.

-Sim. –falei

-Continue...

-Bem... Eu não fiz isso por mal, veja bem... Hoje é segunda-feira. Dia de aula.

Ele parou por um momento e olhou para o rádio-relógio em cima da cômoda. Arregalando os olhos ele começou a respirar fortemente.

-Você está atrasado. –falei.

-Jura? Se você não dissesse eu nunca saberia. Porque não me chamou?

-Você ia brigar comigo.

-Eu já estou brigando!

-Viu o que eu disse? Mas porque ao invés de brigar você não começa a se arrumar?

Apertando as mãos ele pegou algumas roupas e correu para o banheiro. Para ajudar eu arrumei seu material na mochila e fiquei esperando. Pouco tempo depois ele saiu correndo do banheiro e pegou a mochila de minha mão.

-Calma Neji... A escola não vai sair de onde ela está...

-Eu podia matar você agora.

-Podia. –falei sorrindo e apontei para o rádio-relógio. –Mas você não tem tempo.

-Eu vou deixar para mais tarde. Disso você pode ter certeza.

-Vamos lá meu futuro assassino... Você vai se atrasar.

Ele abanou a cabeça e saiu do quarto descendo rapidamente as escadas. Parou na cozinha pegando uma maça em cima da mesa e correu para a garagem entrando no carro.

-Tudo isso é culpa sua. –resmungou

Sorri e bati de leve em seu braço.

-Quem acordou tarde foi você. Não me culpe.

O caminho até a escola não durou muito tempo. E durante esse tempo Neji foi resmungando. Fingi que não estava ouvindo e fiquei olhando para a rua. Parecia se um bom lugar para se viver. Uma boa cidade. _"No que está pensando Tenten? Está surtando?"_ É talvez eu estivesse mesmo surtando. Em pouco tempo eu iria embora. E nunca mais veria o Neji. Isso de certo modo me entristecia, e isso não estava certo. Eu devia estar feliz. Soffie e ele seriam felizes juntos e eu poderia voltar para casa. Tudo daria muito certo.

-Você vai ficar aí? – perguntou Neji tirando-me de meus pensamentos.

-Ahn? Não...

-Onde você vai ficar?

-Vou andar por aí... Não se esqueça de que...

-Eu sei. –me interrompeu ele. –Eu tenho que falar com a Soffie. Certo, tudo bem.

-Ótimo. Agora é melhor você ir.

Com uma careta Neji se afastou e foi para sua sala. Fui andando pela escola calmamente. Ele iria falar com Soffie, isso já era um bom começo. _"Fique feliz Tenten... Tudo vai se ajeitar e aí você pode ficar livre dele."_ Isso era bom. Um tanto animador. Só havia um probleminha: uma parte de mim não queria ficar livre dele. E o pior é que eu não sabia o qual grande essa parte era. Para mim essa parte era muito pequena, mas, para meu azar eu estava muito errada...

**------------OoOoOoOoOoOo-----------**

**Neji Pov.**

Eu simplesmente odiava aquilo. Aquele controle que ela tinha sobre mim. Eu não devia fazer o que ela me mandava fazer. Quem ela era para me mandar fazer alguma coisa? O fato de ela ser um anjo não lhe dava esse direito. Ela estava bagunçando minha vida. E minha mente também. Sim, porque a todo o momento eu me pegava pensando naquele anjo-cupido idiota.

Ás vezes eu pensava que tudo isso era minha imaginação. Eu não podia estar vendo e conversando com uma criatura divina. Aquilo era muito estranho... Pra não dizer ridículo. Eu já havia me acostumado com essa idéia. Só não estava muito acostumado com a idéia de ter ela por perto o tempo todo. Afinal ela era uma garota (apesar de, às vezes, não parecer...)

Agora eu tinha que falar com Soffie. Pedir desculpas. Desculpas pelo o que, afinal? Por ter sido rude algumas vezes? Todos sabem que esse é meu jeito... Mas nããão... A senhorita angelical praticamente me obrigara a me desculpar com Soffie. Eu devia ter dito não. Mas agora ela sabia muito sobre minha vida. Eu tinha que aprender a calar a boca quando começasse a falar muito. _"Meus parabéns Neji... Você é um completo idiota."_

Bem... Eu não podia negar que estar com Tenten era bom. Ela realmente me entendia, ou pelo menos se esforçava para entender. E se dava bem com o "monstrinho" chamado Hanabi. Em outras palavras era uma boa garota, ou um bom anjo... Realmente não importava. Era bom ter alguém que se importa com você de verdade. E ela se aparentemente se importava...

-Ei Neji. –chamou Sasuke do meu lado. –No que está pensando?

Olhei para ele tentando me situar. Estávamos na quadra esperando a nossa vez de jogar. Do outro lado, com suas amigas, estava Soffie toda sorridente. Ele me viu e acenou. Com muito esforço retribui e voltei a olhar para Sasuke.

-Em nada de importante. –resmunguei.

-Se não é importante você pode me contar.

"_Irritante..." _- pensei, mas não disse. _"Seja um bom garoto Neji..." _Claro. Como se isso fosse muito fácil.

-Realmente não é importante. Não vale a pena.

-Ah... –murmurou ele com um sorriso malicioso. – É uma garota não é?

-Faça-me o favor...

-É não é?

-E se for? O que você tem a ver com isso?

-Então é uma garota. Quem?

-Não é o que você está pensando.

-Sei... Quem é?

-É Soffie. Eu só tenho que pedir desculpas à ela.

-Desculpas pelo que?

-Sei lá... Por ter sido rude.

-Então você devia pedir desculpas ao universo inteiro.

Ignorei o comentário e então sorri levemente.

-Se eu bem me lembro. –comecei. – Você era tão rude quanto eu.

-Eu me lembro... –riu ele. –Eu era uma mala.

-Eu sei. Um mala sem alça.

-Mas tudo isso mudou depois dela. –disse com uma expressão sonhadora.

-Ah... Sakura.

-Eu pensei que isso nunca fosse acontecer comigo. E então ela apareceu e mudou tudo o que eu pensava.

-O que aconteceu?

-Amor. –falou simplesmente.

-Amor? Por favor...

-Um dia vai acontecer com você também amigão. Então você vai entender. - falou indo para o centro da quadra me deixando sozinho com meus pensamentos.

Amor? Isso não ia acontecer comigo. Nunca. Eu nunca iria me apaixonar. Nem mesmo pela garota que Tenten estava "arrumando" para mim. Nenhuma garota seria capaz de me entender. _"Só uma..." _Ah... Isso era realmente ridículo. Tenten? Como se fosse realmente possível. Como se eu quisesse alguma coisa com ela além de amizade. Ridículo. E totalmente insano também.

Não que ela não fosse uma ótima pessoal. Ela era uma das melhores pessoas que eu conhecia. Apesar de ser um anjo. Eu realmente gostava dela, apesar de não demonstrar muito. E ela era bonita. Muito bonita. Talvez não tanto quanto Soffie e nem tanto quanto Ino. Mas Tenten era bonita de seu jeito. Sempre feliz, sempre sorrindo e sempre do meu lado. E ela tinha lindos olhos. Como chocolate derretido. Eu tinha que me concentrar para não me perder neles. _"Anda muito observador Neji... Muito mesmo."_ Droga... O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu devia estar ficando louco. Insano.

Fechei os olhos tentando me concentrar em não pensar nela. O que estava acontecendo comigo? _"Por que isso tem que acontecer justo comigo?" _A sorte não estava do meu lado. Não mais. Senti alguém sentado do meu lado e abri os olhos para ver quem era. Ikuto? Porque ele estava sentado do meu lado?

-Ei. –comecei pronto para expulsa-lo. "_Seja gentil_" Ouvi a voz de Tenten na minha cabeça. –Er... Oi.

-Ah... Oi... –respondeu ele meio confuso.

-Bem... Porque está aqui?

-Por nada. Só olhando. Eu sou o monitor.

-Eu sei disso. Mas está olhando o que?

-Nada de importante. – murmurou.

Ikuto era um cara um pouco estranho. Além de aluno era também monitor. Ele nunca falava muito. Era sempre quieto. Parecia sempre triste. Como se tivesse perdido algo de que gostava muito. Isso não fazia dele uma má pessoa. Eu sempre o via ajudando alguém. _"Pode chegar a ser um bom amigo. Confiável."_

-Sei... – falei rindo.

-É você mesmo?

-Por quê?

-Você está rindo.

-As coisas estão mudando... Mas não por vontade própria.

-Ah! Entendo. Uma garota não é?

-Em termos...

-Eu também estou com esse problema.

-A garota é um problema?

-Ela não gosta de mim. Isso é um problema. Ela gosta de outro.

-Nossa... Mas eu não gosto de ninguém. É só uma amiga. Muito teimosa e insistente.

-Pelo menos você é amigo dela. Eu não tenho essa sorte.

-Não perca as esperanças.

-É, acho que você está certo.

Ele se levantou e começou a andar. Então parou e virou-se para trás sorrindo.

-Seja quem for essa garota Neji... Não importa quem seja essa sua amiga... Mas ela fez milagres em você.

Depois disso ele foi embora. Que droga... Agora todos pensavam que eu o rei da alegria. Agora todos iam dizer que eu era o "cara mais legal da escola". Tudo isso era culpa dela. _"Tenten... Você veio bagunçar minha vida." _Essa era a mais pura verdade. Mas eu não podia dizer que era totalmente ruim. Não mesmo...

------------ * * * ------------

O que eu devia dizer para ela?

"_Olha Soffie... Eu fui um babaca. Me desculpe."_

Não... Isso parecia um namorado falando... Onde estava a Tenten quando eu realmente precisava dela? Esperei que ela terminasse de tagarelar com as amigas e me aproximei. _"Isso é constrangedor..." _Minha vontade era a de dar meia-volta e ir embora. Mas se eu fizesse isso ia ter que escutar os sermões da Tenten, e isso não era nada divertido.

-Soffie. –chamei. _"Uma conversa rápida Neji... Só peça desculpas e vá embora logo."_

-N... Neji? –gaguejou ela ficando vermelha. –O que você...

-Eu só queria... Hum... Pedir desculpas...

-Desculpas? Pelo que?

-Por ter sido tão rude. Você sempre minha amiga e eu às vezes te tratava mal.

-Só às vezes?

-Bem... Quase sempre na verdade. Mas isso não vai voltar a acontecer. Eu vou tentar ser uma pessoa melhor. E por isso queria que você me perdoasse.

-É claro que te perdôo. Você é meu amigo. Eu quase nem me lembro das coisas que você fez.

-Que bom. Me sinto melhor agora. –me virei para ir embora, mas ela me chamou. _"O que será agora?"_

-O que fez você mudar tão de repente? – ela perguntou.

-Hum... Prefiro não comentar.

-É tão ruim assim?

-Na verdade é bom. – falei. _"Neji... Isso não pegou muito bem..."_

-Ah... Acho que entendo. Bom... A gente se vê mais tarde.

-Tudo bem.

Virei-me e fui andando pelo corredor quase deserto. Eu já fizera minha parte. Tenten não tinha de que reclamar. _"Aí está ela... De novo em meus pensamentos..." _Por mais que eu tentasse eu não conseguia tirá-la de lá. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Mas suspeitava que alguma coisa, muito maior do que mudança de humor e de comportamento, estava acontecendo dentro de mim. E tudo era culpa dela...

**------------OoOoOoOoOoOo-----------**

**Tenten Pov.**

As coisas estavam indo bem. Neji havia falado com Soffie e eles estavam amigos de novo. Para meu espanto até Ikuto havia conversado com meu menino-problema. Incrível. Melhor do que eu imaginava. Realmente havia me surpreendido que Neji não houvesse se rebelado. _"Acho que ele realmente está mudando."_

Passei por toda a escola procurando por uma pessoa. Não exatamente uma pessoa, mas um anjo. Na verdade meu amigo Naruto. Eu não agüentava mais aquilo. Eu precisava acertar as coisas com ele. Naruto era meu melhor amigo, uma parte de mim. E eu não sabia viver sem ele. Talvez eu houvesse sido dura demais. Ele não tinha culpa de ter se apaixonado por Hinata. Eu tinha que entender.

Próximo a uma árvore lá estava ele. Meu amigo e anjinho loiro. Não contive um sorriso. Naruto era uma graça. Aproximei-me devagar e sentei do seu lado.

-Dia bonito não? –comentei.

-É sim. O céu é mais bonito assim, sem nuvens.

-Também acho. É um azul bonito.

-É a cor dos meus olhos.

-Sério? Que legal. Você tem sorte. Meus olhos são da cor do chocolate. Eu não gosto muito.

-Eu gosto de chocolate.

-Que sorte a minha. Qual é seu nome?

-Naruto e o seu?

-Tenten. Quer ser meu amigo Naruto? – perguntei ficando de frente para ele.

-Quero sim. –respondeu sorrindo e estendendo sua mão e apertando a minha.

Não agüentei e comecei a rir sendo seguida por ele. Aquilo era muito típico de nós dois. Conversas sem muito sentido. Era como se estivéssemos começando de novo. Era melhor assim. _"Bem melhor."_

-Vamos esquecer ok? As brigas e tudo mais. Vamos fazer de conta que elas nunca aconteceram.

-Mas eu não me lembro de nada.

-Você não mudou nem um pouco. Continua o mesmo sem noção de sempre.

-Esse é meu jeito cupido de ser. –falou dando um enorme sorriso.

Realmente ele não mudara nem um pouco. Estava o mesmo Naruto de sempre. E eu gostava muito disso.

-E como vão as coisas? Ente a Hinata e você?

-Vão bem. Eu gosto muito dela.

-Continua fingindo que é um humano?

-É o jeito. Ela não pode me ver como anjo. Bem... Se eu desejasse ela poderia ver... Mas imagine a reação dela. Eu não teria chance alguma. Então é melhor assim, por enquanto.

-Um dia ela vai ter que saber.

-Eu sei. Mas ainda há tempo. Mas você está indo bem com o Neji?

-Ah... Sim. Nós somos amigos.

-É um bom começo.

-Mas não vai ser muito fácil uni-lo com Soffie. Ele pediu desculpas a ela, mas só isso.

-Não se preocupe nós temos muito tempo. Muita coisa pode acontecer.

-O que, por exemplo?

-Não sei... Foi só um comentário.

-Não pareceu.

-Posso perguntar uma coisa Tenten? –perguntou olhando em meus olhos.

-Você já está fazendo uma pergunta...

-Outra pergunta. Não complica.

-Vá em frente.

-O que você realmente acha do Neji?

-Porque está me perguntando isso?

-Só responda.

-Está bem... Bom, eu gosto muito dele. No começo eu pensei que ele fosse um completo idiota, um chato. Não está muito longe da verdade. –ri e continuei. – Mas com o passar do tempo comecei a vê-lo com outros olhos. Ele é bom com a família, principalmente com Hanabi. Ele perdeu os pais quando era criança, por isso se tornou tão frio. No fundo ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa, só tem medo de demonstrar. E é engraçado ficar perto dele. Acorda mal humorado, com raiva e sempre fica bravo comigo, principalmente quando falo do cabelo dele que parece uma juba de leão de manhã. Eu nem ligo. Além disso, eu bem sinto bem do lado dele, é como se eu o conhecesse há muito tempo. Ele é gentil também. Não sei o que dizer... O Neji é simplesmente o Neji... Eu gosto dele pelo o que ele é. Apesar de às vezes ele ser um babaca.

-Nossa... –murmurou Naruto.

-O que foi?

-Você o conhece bem.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Nada.

-Desembucha Naruto...

-Não é nada... É só que você parecia uma garota apaixonada falando.

-O QUE? -gritei me levantando.

-Tem certeza que ele é só um amigo?

-Eu vou te matar.

-Ele não parece ser um simples amigo.

-Você tem três segundos para sumir da minha frente.

-Só estou falando a verdade Tenten.

-Um...

-Talvez você devesse **realmente** começar a vê-lo com outros olhos.

-Dois...

-E não adianta negar. Eu sei que algo está acontecendo. A questão é que você não quer aceitar.

-Três... Já chega eu vou...

No momento em que eu ia torcer seu pescoço ele desapareceu. Que conversa era aquela? Como assim "parecia uma garota apaixonada falando"? Que coisa mais idiota... Naruto era um idiota por pensar coisas assim. _"Que coisas?" _Não, não e não. Eu não iria nem pensar nisso. Não mesmo. Era um disparate. Uma loucura. _"Que droga..."_ E se toda essa história tinha um culpado, esse só podia ser ele... Neji, o garoto-problema...

------------ * * * ------------

O dia havia passado rápido e logo a noite caíra. As palavras de Naruto ainda estavam em minha mente. Segundo ele, eu havia falado como uma garota apaixonada. Que coisa mais idiota. Neji era meu amigo e eu estava passando muito tempo com ele. Era natural que eu soubesse muitas coisas sobre sua vida. _"Só mesmo o Naruto para pensar coisas como essas..." _

Eu sabia que alguma coisa diferente estava acontecendo comigo. Mas isso não queria dizer que eu **gostava**dele. Não desse jeito. Neji era um garoto bonito. Muito bonito, aliás. Deus o que eu estava pensando? Meu dever era uni-lo à Soffie e não ficar sonhando. Mas como era difícil não pensar nele. Como era difícil passar algumas poucas horas longe dele... O que isso podia significar? _"Significa que eu tenho que fazê-lo gostar de Soffie. E rápido."_

-Ei! No que está pensando?

Olhei pro lado e vi Hanabi ali segurando uma boneca. Olhei em volta e vi que estava no quarto dela e no meu colo havia uma boneca de cabelo cor-de-rosa. _"Isso está piorando a cada momento..." _Como a lembrança dele me fazia esquecer tudo?

-Em nada de importante. –falei mexendo no cabelo esquisito da boneca.

-Não parecia... Você estava com um sorrisinho...

-Mentira.

-É verdade. Parecia uma garota apaixonada...

-O que???

Até a Hanabi? Isso parecia perseguição... Eu não me parecia com uma garota apaixonada... Não mesmo.

-Não precisa ficar brava Tenten. Você parecia, não quer dizer que é. Uma garota apaixonada, digo.

-Claro que não. Isso é uma idiotice.

-O Neji tem algo haver com isso tudo?

-E porque teria?

-Não sei... Foi uma pergunta inocente.

-Inocente? Vindo de você nada é inocente. Você tem a mente mais maligna que eu conheço.

-Isso foi maldade. – ela falou com um sorrisinho. -Fala logo.

-Ele não tem nada a ver com isso.

-Certeza?

-Absoluta.

-Então porque ele ainda não está com Soffie?

-Ora... –murmurei. – É um trabalho difícil... Leva tempo.

-Sei...

Sinceramente eu não sabia aonde a Hanabi queria chegar com essa conversa. O Neji não tinha nada a ver com isso... De jeito algum... Olhei para a Hanabi e vi que ela estava com um sorrisinho maléfico no rosto. Ela me dava medo. O que podia estar passando em sua cabeçinha do mal?

-Hum... –comecei – O Neji falou alguma coisa?

-Sobre o que?

-Sobre a Soffie.

-Não. Ele fala dela comigo.

-Certo... Sobre o que vocês conversam?

-Você.

-O que? – gritei. Ah Deus... O que estava acontecendo comigo?

-Por que ficou tão assustada? –falou com um sorriso macabro.

-Eu não fiquei assustada... – resmunguei. _"Será que a Hanabi é mesmo uma criança?"_-imaginei. Hum... Pergunta difícil.

-Eu só disse. –continuou ela brincando com sua boneca que tinha um cabelo esquisito cor de laranja. –Que Neji e eu falamos sobre você às vezes. Afinal você é um anjo e está morando na nossa casa.

-Entendo.

-Quer saber o que ele fala de você?

-Hum... – _"Não Tenten! Não!" –_ Quero. – _"Sua idiota..."_

-Sabe... Ele gosta muito de você. Nunca ouvi o Neji falar tanto sobre alguém.

-Ahn...

-Você é a melhor amiga dele!

-Não exagera Hanabi.

-É sério. A Soffie é uma boa amiga, mas ela se afastou dele. Foi você quem ficou do lado dele, apesar de tudo. Você o entende.

-Pode até ser, mas isso não significa que ele goste de mim. E ele briga comigo.

Hanabi suspirou e se levantou indo até sua escrivaninha. Eu não estava entendo nada. Ela abriu uma gaveta e pegou uma folha de papel.

-Olhe. –falou vindo até mim e me entregando a folha.

Peguei o papel e o olhei.

-Oh Deus... –murmurei.

Era um desenho. Era eu ali sentada na janela do quarto do Neji. Perfeitamente desenhada. _"O que é isso?"_

-Foi ele quem desenhou. –falou Hanabi.

-Não... Não pode ser...

-Agora acredita que você é realmente importante para ele?

-Mas...

-Ele nunca desenhou a Soffie.

-Não quer dizer nada.

-Você é o anjo da guarda dele.

-Eu sou um cupido. Só estou aqui pela Soffie.

-Talvez tenha algo a mais nessa missão. Nunca pensou nisso?

-Não.

-Eu acredito que algo muito maior do que unir um casal vai acontecer.

-Não fique imaginando coisas...

-Eu torcia pela Soffie antes... Agora quero que ela fique bem longe dele.

-Porque?

Hanabi abriu um sorriso meigo e voltou a segurar a boneca.

-Você vai saber. Tenho certeza disso.

------------ * * * ------------

Noite de lua cheia. Eu nunca havia visto a lua tão bonita antes. Olhei para o meu lado e vi Neji sentado na poltrona lendo alguma coisa. Alguma coisa estava estranha. _"Tudo isso é culpa da Hanabi." _Um desenho não queria dizer nada. Não mesmo. _"O que há de errado comigo?" _Porque eu sentia mil borboletas dentro de mim? Eu estava ficando louca. Só podia ser isso.

Olhei para o Neji de novo e o seu olhar pegou o meu.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou.

-N... Nada. – gaguejei.

-Você está estranha hoje.

-Não estou não. Estou normal.

-Não parece.

Ele havia percebido. Eu precisava sair dali. Eu me sentia sufocada. _"Droga Tenten... Parece até um bicho enjaulado." _Me levantei e caminhei até a porta. Um pouco rápido demais.

-Aonde está indo? –perguntei Neji se levantando também.

-Eu... Eu só preciso tomar um pouco de ar.

-Por quê?

-Por nada... Eu só preciso.

-Está acontecendo alguma coisa? –perguntou se aproximando.

-Não. –murmurei saindo de perto da porta e indo até a janela.

Eu precisava fugir. O mais rápido possível. O quanto antes.

-Tenten... O que está havendo?

-Já disse que está tudo bem.

-Não confia em mim?

-Claro que confio.

-Então pode me contar qualquer coisa.

-Mas não há nada para ser dito.

Ele suspirou e começou a se aproximar. _"Ai..." _Em pouco tempo ele estava na minha frente olhando diretamente para mim.

-O que a Hanabi falou para você?

-Nada de mais.

-Fale.

-Ela só mostrou o desenho que você fez de mim.

-Ah. –murmurou olhando para longe e voltando a olhar para mim.

-Você desenha bem...

-Esse não é o ponto.

-Então qual é o ponto?

-Você gostou?

-Sim...

-Isso é bom.

-Hum...

Fiquei chutando o tapete evitando olhar nos olhos do Neji. Era uma atmosfera estranha... Eu queria sair o mais rápido que eu pudesse dali.

-Realmente. –comecei. – Eu preciso de ar. Vou dar uma volta.

-Ah? Tudo bem... Se é o que você deseja.

Assenti com a cabeça e comecei a andar esquecendo-me do tapete dobrado aos meus pés, pelos insistentes chutes, e fui lançada para frente. Tudo ficou meio escuro quando Neji me segurou, livrando-me da queda.

-Devia ter mais cuidado. –ele falou baixinho.

-Desculpe. –murmurei.

Porque ele não me soltava de uma vez? Por que eu sentia que tudo ao meu redor havia desaparecido? _"Isso não vai acabar bem..."_

-Eu fiz algo que te magoou? –ele perguntou.

-Não. Não estou magoada com você. São coisas que eu não posso explicar.

-Entendo.

-Como foi com Soffie hoje?

-Foi bem.

-Que bom.

Aquilo já estava muito estranho. Ele estava me segurando e não parecia querer soltar. Talvez nem eu quisesse sair de seu abraço. Mas não estava certo. O que estivesse acontecendo não estava certo. Tinha que acabar antes de começar.

-Já estou bem. –falei o empurrando.

Foi uma péssima idéia. Agora eu podia olhar em seus olhos. Porque eles tinham que ser tão hipnotizantes? A luz da lua batia em seu rosto iluminando-o e deixava-o muito mais bonito do que já era. Timidamente ele tocou meu rosto com a mão.

-Meu desenho não ficou bom. Ele não lhe faz juízo.

-Eu... Tenho... Que... Ir...

"_Oh Deus... O que eu faço agora?" _Muito devagar ele foi aproximando seu rosto do meu. Se ele me soltasse com certeza eu cairia no chão que nem uma pedra.

-N... Neji?

Com uma delicadeza que eu jamais pensei que ele tivesse, Neji aproximou os lábios da minha testa e a beijou. _"Acho que vou desmaiar..." _

-Vai ficar tudo bem. – ele murmurou. –Eu estou aqui com você.

Com alguma dificuldade ouvi alguém batendo na porta. Olhe para Neji e por trás dele vi a porta se abrindo e Hanabi aparecendo. Afastei-me rapidamente dele e praticamente cai ao sentar na janela.

-Eu atrapalhei? –perguntou Hanabi com um sorriso no rosto.

-Não. –falou Neji. –Estávamos conversando.

-Tão perto um do outro?

-Sim.

-Oh. –murmurou reprimindo uma risada.

-O que você quer?

-Meu pai falou pra você me colocar para dormir.

- Já não está bem grandinha?

-Não. Eu sou uma criança ainda. E você precisa ler para mim.

-Ok... Vamos logo.

Com um último olhar em minha direção ele saiu seguido de Hanabi. Suspirei e colei meu rosto ao vidro frio da janela. Involuntariamente sorri. Porque raios eu estava sorrindo? Eu não devia ficar feliz com essa situação.

-Tenten, Tenten... –murmurei. –Você sabe que está perdida e está adorando isso não é?

Não encontrei palavras para negar. Olhei mais uma vez para a lua e fechei os olhos. Eu sabia que estava errado, mas talvez algo muito maior que unir Soffie à Neji fosse acontecer. Talvez não estivesse tão errado assim. Eu iria esperar. _"Algo bom vai acontecer. Tenho certeza." _Sim. Eu tinha certeza disso.

"_-Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu estou aqui com você."_

Com essas palavras em minha mente esqueci todos meus problemas e esperei que o melhor acontecesse. Não só para mim, mas também para meu querido garoto-problema.

**Fim Capítulo Dez.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oi pessoal**.

Meu Deus!!! Esse post ficou grande mesmo!!! Não sei se ficou muito bom, mas tá valendo.

Eu sei que esse negocio de tropeçar e o cara segurar é muito clichê. Mas eu não consegui pensar em mais nada. E ficou até fofinho ^.^ [Neji beija minha testa também!]

A Tenten é uma lesada/fato. Nenhum dois vai assumir a verdade. Eita povinho complicado...

Espero que tenham gostado. Eu fiz o máximo para conseguir postar hoje.

**Respondendo à reviews:**

**Priih . ncesa Mitsashii**** : **Que milagre!!! Alguém que não odeia a Soffie. Eu também gosto desses pequenos momentos Neji/Tenten. São bonitinhos /apanha. Esse fanfiction não deixou eu colocar o site... Mas tudo bem, fazer o que né? Obrigada por ler e que bom que está gostando ^.^ Bjs.

**Bia Tsuki: **Eu fiz o que você pediu. Tenho certeza que muita gente vai querer matar a Hanabi por ter interrompido o momento e acabado com o clima. O Neji é muito fofo... Quando eu vou ganhar um desses? /taparei. Eu demorei só um pouquinho, mas o cap. Ficou enorme. Bjus ^. ^

**Hitachiin Thata: **O Neji é lindo por demais. (sô mineira.^.^) Que bom que gostou dessa parte. Também achei que ficou bem fofinha... Que bom que está gostando!!! Bjus.

**Hamii**: Que bom que está gostando! Continue lendo ok? Bjus.

**.: **Oi Kelly!!! Que susto você me deu! Minha fic nem é tudo isso... Mas muito obrigada mesmo por estar gostando tanto assim. Continue lendo ok? Bjks.

**Babu-chan: **Babu-chan velha de guerra!!! Se o nove ficou grande esse então... Eu me empolguei ^.^ Naruto e Tenten já estão bem. Tadinha da Soffie! Você ser má –euri. Ela vai arrumar sua metade da laranja. Talvez se engasgue com ela /taparei. Bjuks.

**Louise-sama**: Tadinha da Soffie... Nesse capítulo a Hanabi aparece! Essa menina me dá medo... Imagina ter ela como irmã menor?! Continue lendo ok? Bjs ^. ^

**Lust Lotu's: **A história dele é bem triste mesmo. Deve ser difícil perder os pais assim. Mas ele está deixando a Tenten entrar em sua vida (Isso foi tão profundo...). A Tenten é uma lerda. Ela não quer assumir, mas é obvio que já está começando a ter sentimentos por ele. Obrigada por ler. Que bom que está gostando. Bjus ^.^

**Sakusasuke: **Que bom que gostou. O Ikuto (coisa fofa ^.^) apareceu nesse. Não se preocupe agora o Ikuto vai aparecer bem mais. Bjus ^.^

**Sweet Miss: **Que bom que está gostando! Eu me esforço hehehe. Continue lendo ok?! Bjus. ^.^

**Lalalahappylalala-shinigami: **Você inflou meu ego!!! Se registrou só para ler minha fic? Que honra a minha!!!Todo mundo diz que eu sou lerda... Eu sou meio devagar... Só isso... Muito obrigada mesmo por estar lendo! Bjus ^.^

Nossa! Quanta reviews!!! Obrigada de coração pessoal e desculpe pela demora. Obrigada por ainda estarem lendo e não terem desistido de mim.

Bjs. ADORO VOCÊS DE MONTÃO ^.^

Mandem reviews, ok?

Até a próxima

_Miuky-chan..._

23/08/09


	12. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Itachi ainda será meu!**

**Recados no fim do capítulo ok?**

* * *

**Desventuras de um Cupido Apaixonado**

**Capítulo 11**

**Neji Povs.**

"_Eu estava na praia. Era fim de tarde. O sol já estava se pondo e uma brisa batia em meu rosto. _

_-Neji?_

_Virei o rosto para ver quem estava falando. Não pude conter um sorriso. Tenten... Agora ela também sorria. Seu cabelo estava solto e eu pude ver como ele era longo. Estiquei o braço e afastei uma mecha que teimava cair em seus olhos._

_-Você me acha bonita? –perguntou ela piscando os olhos._

_-Porque está perguntando isso?_

_-Não vai me responder? –perguntou com um sorrisinho de canto._

_Ela estava estranha. O que estava acontecendo? Me levantei um pouco e olhei para ela. Porque raios ela tinha que ser tão... Droga... Eu estava perdendo a cabeça._

_-Eu... Você é bonita sim. –falei baixinho._

_-Sabe Neji... –ela murmurou e se aproximou colocando as mãos em meu rosto._

_-O que está acontecendo com você?_

_-Nada... –murmurou com um sorrisinho estranho. –Estou ótima._

_-Você está diferente..._

_Ela riu jogando os cabelos para trás e depois olhou em meus olhos._

_-Eu quero fazer uma coisa. _

_-O... O que?_

_-Fique quieto. _

_Tenten começou a se aproximar lentamente. Muito lentamente. Eu não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas não podia negar as batidas do meu coração. _

_-Neji... –ela murmurou e quando estava a centímetros de mim me empurrou."_

Acordei com um grito meu. Olhei em volta e vi que estava no quarto caído no chão. _"Foi tudo um sonho..." _Passei a mão por meu rosto tentando me acalmar. Foi então que olhei para frente e vi Tenten. Ela estava parada me olhando.

-Ahn... –começou. –O que aconteceu?

-Eu... Tive um pesadelo.

-Foi tão ruim assim?

-Depende do ponto de vista. – murmurei me levantei e pegando o cobertor do chão.

-Sei... –murmurou confusa.

Porque ela tinha que estar ali? E porque eu havia sonhado com ela? _"Estou ficando louco. Só pode ser."_ Já fazia um mês que Tenten havia chegado. Um mês. Havíamos ficado amigos. Bons amigos. Mais até do que deveria ser.

-O que você vai fazer hoje? –ouvi ela me perguntar.

-Não sei. Por quê?

-Hoje é sábado.

-E?

-Pensei que fosse se divertir. Bom... Você parece ter se divertido bastante no sonho...

Resmunguei alguma coisa tentando esconder meu rosto corado. Ela não devia ficar dizendo coisas como essa.

-Não vou fazer nada.

-Porque não sai com seus amigos?

-Porque não cuida da sua vida? –retruquei.

Pensei que ela fosse me passar um sermão. Me dizer que eu devia ser mai legal com as pessoas e blábláblá... Mas Tenten me surpreendeu quando abriu um grande sorriso. Sim... Ela ficava encantadora sorrindo... _"O que? A Tenten encantadora? Cara, você está surtando..." _

-Eu vou perdoar você. –começou ela. – Está na cara que não se recuperou direito do sonho. Pois bem... Porque não sai com seus amigos?

Suspirei tentando não dar uma resposta mal criada de novo. Porque ela insistia em me lembrar daquele sonho?

-Eu não sei se eles vão sair. –falei tentando manter a calma.

-Porque não liga pra eles?

-Porque ainda é de manhã.

-Ah... – murmurou ela e sorriu novamente. –Você tem que se divertir mais.

-Claro... Eu vou ligar mais tarde.

Ela tinha esse estranho poder de conseguir fazer o que quisesse comigo. Tudo o que ela pedia eu fazia. E sem reclamar. A verdade era que Tenten era a primeira pessoa, fora da minha família, que realmente se importava comigo. Não que Sasuke e os outros não se importassem. Mas Tenten era diferente. Talvez por ela ser um anjo ou talvez ela também gostasse de mim. Como amigo é claro...

Não importava o fato de ela ter vindo para ajudar uma garota. Eu acreditava que ela tinha vindo por mim também. Talvez nem mesmo ela soubesse disso. Mas Tenten havia se tornado minha melhor amiga. Eu não queria que ela fosse embora. Queria que ela ficasse pra sempre aqui. Comigo. _"Cuidado com o que deseja Neji, pois pode se realizar." _Sorri com esse pensamento. Se meu desejo se realizasse eu seria mais feliz do que nunca...

* * *

Não sei por que as pessoas têm essa adoração pelo sábado. Para mim é um dia como qualquer outro. A única diferença é que não tem aulas. Somente isso. Mas parece existir uma lei que obriga as pessoas a se divertirem nesse dia. No meu caso essa "lei" tem um nome: Tenten.

A música era muito alta. Minha vontade era a de sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível. _"Seja bonzinho. Divirta-se."_ Esse fora o conselho, ou ordem, que Tenten me dera quando eu disse que iria a uma festa. Sasuke tinha pra onde ir, principalmente no bendito sábado.

Eu não conhecia o aniversariante, mas Sasuke fez questão de me levar. Melhor seria se fossemos somente nós dois e a Sakura. Mas Soffie também estava lá. E minha prima Hinata também com seu amigo loiro. Eu não o conhecia, mas sabia que seu nome era Naruto. _"Nome estranho." _

-Ei. –ouvi alguém falar do meu lado. Virei o rosto e vi Ikuto. Achei estranho encontrá-lo em uma festa. Ele parecia se meio anti-social. _"Olha quem fala."_

-Oi Ikuto. –falei.

-Deve estar achando estranho eu estar aqui. –disse olhando para algum ponto a sua frente.

-Um pouco. Você não parece ser muito festeiro.

-Minha mãe me obrigou a vir. –falou com um sorriso. –Ela disse que eu tenho que me divertir mais.

-Hum...

-Só que eu não tenho vontade de me divertir.

-E porque não?

Ele deu de ombros e suspirou. De certa forma Ikuto se parecia comigo. _"Parece até demais..."_

-Só não tenho vontade. Não mais.

Resolvi não insistir. Eu o entendia. Algo devia ter acontecido na vida dele assim como acontecera na minha. Talvez com o tempo Ikuto me contasse. _"Quem sabe..."_ Olhei pra frente e vi Sasuke acenando para mim.

-Tenho que ir. – falei – Até mais.

-Até. –murmurou Ikuto com o pensamento longe.

Caminhei pelo salão. O aniversariante devia ter muito dinheiro... Enquanto ia em direção à Sasuke e à Sakura fiquei pensando em Ikuto. Eu não sabia muitas coisas sobre ele. Sabia que ele tinha dezenove anos e chegara à cidade à uns dois anos. Morava com os pais e tinha um irmão de dois anos. Não falava muito. Fora isso eu não sabia mais nada. O cara era um mistério. _"Porque está se preocupando com isso? Lembre-se do que Tenten disse... Divirta-se."_

Aproximei-me deles e sentei em uma cadeira. Eu queria muito ir embora dali. Muito mesmo.

-O que você estava conversando com o esquisito? –perguntou Sasuke.

-Nada demais. E ele não é esquisito.

-Não?! –indagou Sakura com uma risadinha de deboche. – O cara praticamente não fala...

-Até parece com alguém que a gente conhece. –murmurou Sasuke.

-Isso foi uma indireta? –perguntei.

-Calma cara! É só brincadeira. Não precisa ficar tão nervoso.

-Não estou nervoso. Só não queria estar aqui.

-Então porque veio? –perguntou Sakura com um ar desafiador. Se ela não fosse namorada do Sasuke eu juro que daria uma lição nessa garota...

Não respondi, só levantei e andei em direção ao jardim. Era uma noite bonita e eu preferia mil vezes estar em casa conversando com a Tenten. _"Pensando nela de novo. Isso já está ficando doentio..." _

Olhei em volta e vi uma garota sentada na beira da enorme fonte que ficava no centro do jardim. Reconheci o cabelo longo de Soffie. De algum modo ele me lembrou de Tenten. O motivo eu não sei, o cabelo de Soffie não era em nada parecido com o de Tenten. _"Como você sabe? Nunca viu o cabelo de Tenten solto..." _Balancei a cabeça e fui até ela.

-O que está fazendo aqui sozinha? –perguntei sentando-me ao seu lado.

-Ne... Neji? –gaguejou ela parecendo assustada em me ver.

-É, sou eu...

-Ah... Eu só... Só quis ficar um pouco sozinha.

-Então eu estou atrapalhando.

-Não! – falou segurando meu braço. –Você chegou em boa hora.

Ela estava estranha. Soffie era uma garota legal, uma das poucas pessoas que eu considerava como amiga. O que ela estava querendo falar?

-Parece que você quer dizer alguma coisa.

-N... Não é isso. É só que...

-O que?

-É estranho você estar tão... Falante.

-Ah... Eu prometi que tentaria ser melhor com as pessoas.

-Prometeu a quem?

-A mim mesmo. –menti.

-Eu prefiro você assim. –murmurou torcendo as mãos nervosamente.

Porque ela estava tão nervosa assim? Eu estava com um pressentimento de algo ia acontecer. Eu tinha que ir embora dali.

-Eu tenho que ir. –falei me levantando.

-Não... Eu preciso... – falou se levantando e me segurando.

-Precisa do que?

Ela respirou profundamente e olhou em meus olhos. _"Não..."_

-Disso.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Antes que pudesse correr. Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Soffie se aproximou e me beijou. Não no rosto. Muito menos na testa e sim na boca. Pisquei tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Soffie se apertou mais contra mim. _"Por quê?"_

-Soffie! –murmurei a empurrando.

-Você não gosta de mim Neji? – perguntou. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

-Você está confundindo as coisas...

-Eu... Me desculpe.

Ela começou a chorar e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Tentei me aproximar, mas ela se esquivou e correu pra longe. _"Deus... Porque só acontece comigo?"_

Comecei a andar para longe daquele lugar. Aquilo não devia ter acontecido. Eu sentia um peso em meu coração. Parecia que eu tinha feito algo muito errado. Como se eu tivesse traído alguém. Suspirei e me lembrei de Tenten. Não, eu não podia contar nada a ela. Eu não podia. _"Não pra Tenten..."_ Olhei para cima e fitei a lua. Já estava ficando fora de controle. Era um segredo. Ou talvez fosse um desejo. Um desejo que era impossível de ser realizado...

**------------OoOoOoOoOoOo-----------**

**Tenten Povs.**

Era uma daquelas noites gostosas. Aquelas noites em que os humanos, geralmente, saem para um passeio ou ficam sentados na porta de suas casas falando da vida dos outros. Olhei pela janela e vi a lua lá no céu. Suspirei e pensei em Neji. _"Não precisa ficar preocupada. Ele deve estar se divertindo." _Talvez...

Fora muito difícil convencê-lo de ir àquela festa. Ele usura bons argumentos. Disse que não conhecia o aniversariante, que não havia comprado presente algum, que odiava festas... Mas eu consegui. Tive que praticamente obrigá-lo. Pobre Neji... Ele devia me achar uma chata.

Pensando bem eu devia mesmo ser uma chata. Eu era um pouco briguenta... Tá bem... Eu era muito **briguenta.** Eu sempre fui assim. Como será que Naruto me suportava? _"Do mesmo modo que você o suporta."_ Ótima resposta...

-Você não ouviu o que eu disse.

Olhei para Hanabi e vi que ela me olhava com impaciência. Além de cupido eu também era babá nas horas vagas. Demais.

-Desculpe. –murmurei pegando um ursinho amarelo nas mãos. –O que você disse?

-Só queria saber o que o Neji está aprontando.

-Deve estar se escondendo em algum lugar. Ou enxotando alguém.

Hanabi riu e concordou. Depois pegou uma boneca de pano e começou a brincar com ela. _"Quem vê até pensa que ela é um anjinho..."_

-A Soffie também ia nessa festa?-ela perguntou.

-Não tenho certeza. Acho que sim. Já que Hinata também foi é provável que Soffie tenha ido.

-Ah... Acha que eles vão se encontrar?

-Eles quem?

-Ela e Neji.

-Hum... É possível. Você sabe de algo?

-Eu ouvi a Hina no telefone.

-E...

-Parece que a Soffie ia conversar com o Neji hoje.

-E o que tem conversar?

-Aparentemente. –murmurou em tom de confidência. –Ela não ia apenas conversar...

-Eu... Não entendo.

Hanabi respirou fundo e pegou um ursinho azul do chão.

-Observe. –falou.

Ela segurou o urso em uma mão e a boneca em outra. _"O que ela vai fazer?"_ Com gestos teatrais Hanabi começou a aproximar os brinquedos. Lentamente.

-O... Oi N... Neji... –falou parecendo imitar Soffie.

-O que você quer? –disse mexendo o urso imitando a voz de Neji. Deus... Aquela criança não era normal.

-Eu... Eu... NEJI EU TE AMO! – gritou fazendo a boneca ir pra cima do urso e lhe dar um "beijo". Sinistro...

Fiquei sem reação olhando pra ela. Ela não era normal. Será que tinha batida a cabeça quando era bebê?

-Entendeu? – perguntou jogando os bonecos pra longe.

-Ah... Você acha que ela vai tentar beijá-lo?

-Acho.

Começou com sorriso e se transformou em uma gargalhada. Eu não conseguia me conter. A Soffie? Tentando beijar o Neji? Tá bom... Como se isso fosse realmente acontecer. Era patético. Me controlei um pouco e olhei para Hanabi.

-Tá falando sério? –perguntei.

-Sim.

-Isso é um absurdo! –falei rindo – Ela nunca teria coragem.

-A Soffie não é tão tímida como você pensa.

-Ainda sim é ridículo...

"_Isso nunca vai acontecer!" _Parei de rir e comecei a pensar nisso. Se realmente acontecesse seria ótimo pra mim. Logo eles começariam a namorar e eu estaria livre. Ótimo! _"Não parece tão ótimo assim..."_ E eu poderia ir embora. Mas nunca mais veria Neji novamente. Isso acabou comigo.

-Tenten? –Hanabi chamou. –Tá tudo bem?

-Hum, claro... Eu só estava pensando.

-Em que?

-Nisso tudo. Eu vou poder ir embora se ele ficarem juntos.

-Você não pode ir embora! –falou se levantando.

-Se Soffie conseguir o que quer eu vou ter que ir.

-Não, não e não!

-Mas vai ficar tudo bem. Principalmente com Neji. Ele vai começar a gostar dela também. E aí todo mundo fica feliz.

Tive a impressão de ouvir ela murmurar: "Todos menos você." Acho que foi só minha imaginação.

-Acho que vou ter que fazer algo sobre isso. – ela murmurou.

-Do que está falando?

-Nada. –falou sorrindo. Fiquei com medo dela.

-O que você vai aprontar Hanabi?

-Já disse que não vou fazer nada. Não se preocupe. E você tem razão todos vão ficar felizes.

-Já chega Hana. Me conta o que você está tramando.

-Muito bem senhorita Tenten. – _"Ai..." –_ Eu vou fazer... – _"Socorro..." _– Você e o Neji. – _"Deus me ajude..."_ – Se...

Ela parou por um momento e abriu um sorriso enorme. Nesse momento eu soube que estava perdida.

-Se... –continuou ela ainda sorrindo. – Se apaixonarem!!!

Espera... Eu ouvi direito? Não... Ela não disse isso.

-Do que você está falando?

-Você entendeu Tenten. Você e o Neji vão se apaixonar um pelo outro.

-Hanabi... Eu sou o cupido aqui.

-Eu sei. Mas já que você não faz o trabalho direito...

-Meu dever é juntar seu primo com Soffie.

-E o meu dever é juntar meu primo com **você.**

Ela devia estar brincando. Era isso. Hanabi estava brincando comigo para ver minha reação. Só que eu não iria cair no joguinho dela.

-Escuta Han...

-Eu não estou brincando Tenten. – falou me interrompendo. –Você é a pessoa certa para o Neji.

-Você enlouqueceu.

-Acho melhor você se preparar... Você não perde por esperar...

"_Socorro!!!"_

* * *

Eu acreditava seriamente que Hanabi havia surtado. Me juntar com o Neji? Deus... Só ela para pensar em uma coisa dessas. Sinceramente eu estava assustada. Hanabi tinha uma mente maligna. Ela era a face do mal. Se ela quisesse mesmo me unir com Neji... Eu estava perdida se ela usasse de todos os seus artifícios.

"_Acho melhor você se preparar... Você não perde por esperar..."_

Essa frase me deu calafrios. O que podia estar passando por sua cabecinha cheia de maldade? _"Tenten, você é o cupido aqui. Tem que tomar controle da situação." _Háhá. Como se fosse fácil assim... Eu não tinha como enfrentar a garotinha do mal sozinha. _"Talvez Naruto possa ajudar." _Tá bom... Ele provavelmente sairia correndo quando a visse. _"Talvez Neji possa ajudar."_ Negativo. Eu nunca diria isso a ele. Eu estava realmente sozinha na luta contra Hanabi. _"Estou perdida..."_

Eu já estava acomodada na minha janela quando a porta se abriu. Neji entrou e foi logo entrando para o banheiro. _"Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?" _Minutos depois ele saiu devidamente vestido para dormir, e sentou em sua cama. Ele estava... Diferente... O que ele teria aprontado?

-E aí Neji? Como foi a festa?

-Ah... Legal. –respondeu indiferente.

-Só legal?

-É. Foi... Normal.

-Fez algo divertido?

-Hum... Não.

Com toda a certeza algo tinha acontecido naquela festa. Neji estava meio aéreo, estranho. E por algum motivo suas bochechas estavam um pouco avermelhadas. _"Neji corado? Ok. Isso é muito estranho..."_

-Tem certeza que não aconteceu nada?

-Porque quer saber?

-Só quero saber se você se divertiu.

-Um pouco.

Realmente ele não estava para conversa hoje. Eu iria procurar Naruto, ele devia saber de algo. Ou eu simplesmente podia pedir ajuda à Hanabi. Ela podia escutar as conversas de Hinata. _"Melhor não..."_ É, teria que ser o Naruto.

-Ahn... Tudo bem... É melhor você dormir. Não parece muito legal.

-É. È melhor mesmo.

Dizendo isso ele apagou as luzes e deitou-se. Ele estava com o cobertor na altura do queixo. _"Deve ter acontecido algo bem ruim para ele agir assim..."_ Suspirei e encostei o rosto no vidro frio da janela. Eu queria ajudá-lo. Mas como faria isso se ele não contava nada?

-Tenten? –ouvi ele chamar.

-Sim?

-Não foi uma festa muito boa.

-Ah...

-Seria melhor ter ficado aqui com você.

-Hum... Bom... Tenho certeza que virão outras festas mais divertidas.

-Boa noite Tenten. –falou com uma voz risonha.

-Boa noite Neji.

Agradeci ao fato de estar escuro. Assim ele não veria minhas bochechas pegando fogo...

* * *

Era uma bela manhã de domingo e Neji já havia acordado. Parecia com um humor melhor que o de sábado... Mas o que podia saber? Neji era indecifrável. "Pra não dizer esquisito..." Eu ainda não descobrira o que acontecera na festa. Claro, porque algo definitivamente havia acontecido. Só restava descobrir. Para isso eu tinha a ajuda de Naruto. "Grande coisa..."

Abri a janela e olhei para o céu. Senti saudades de casa. Uma parte minha queria acabar logo a missão e voltar logo para casa. Mas a outra parte queria ficar o máximo de tempo possível na Terra. Eu não sabia qual das partes era a maior. Mas eu ainda relutava em ficar longe do meu garoto-problema. Droga... "Isso não devia estar acontecendo..."

Não estava certo. Eu não devia ficar assim tão próxima de Neji. "O que eu posso fazer? Eu não consigo mais ficar longe dele." Suspirei tentando tira-lo de

Meus pensamentos. Ele era um amigo. Apenas isso e nada mais.

-Terra chamando. Terra chamando.

Me virei e vi Neji parado perto da porta. O que ele queria agora?

-O que foi? –perguntei.

-Estou falando com você. Você as vezes parece estar a quilômetros de distância.

-Só estava pensando. Mas o que aconteceu?

-Meus tios e Hinata saíram e me deixaram como babá da Hanabi.

-Não é tão ruim assim. Ontem nós nos divertimos bastante.

-E o que vocês fizeram?

-Ahn... Brincamos e conversamos.

-Brincar e conversar... –bufou ele. – Parece muito divertido...

Resolvi ignorá-lo e me sentei na janela. As coisas estavam um pouco estranhas desde ontem. Eu não queria que fosse assim. "A culpa é toda dele. Porque ele não me conta o que aconteceu?"

-Minha cabeça está estourando. –reclamou Neji massageando as têmporas.

-Deve ser ressaca de ontem. – murmurei inocentemente.

-Háhá. Muito engraçado.

Cruzei os braços e bufei. Minha vontade era a de bater nele até ele contar o grande acontecimento da festa. Tentei pensar em um jeito até que ouvi a voz histérica de Hanabi gritando lá de baixo:

-Tio Neji!!!

Neji abriu a porta e desceu as escadas correndo indo até o corredor. Eu o segui e fiquei atrás dele. Hanabi estava parada na porta do quartinho onde os tios de Neji guardavam tralhas. Era um cubículo. Tive um pressentimento ruim.

-O que foi Hana? –perguntou Neji preocupado.

-Tem... Tem um rato lá dentro...

-É só um rato...

-Mas eu tenho medo tio... – murmurou ela chorando.

-Tá bem...

Neji entrou no quartinho procurando. Eu parei na porta tentando encontrar o bichinho.

-Encontrou? –perguntou Hanabi.

-Não...

-Aqui só tem bagunça... Não tem rato alguma aq...

Não consegui completar a frase por que fui jogada pra frente. Me agarrei à Neji e nós caímos juntos.

-Hanabi o que você fez? –gritei.

A última coisa que eu ouvi foi uma risadinha e o barulho da porta fechando e sendo trancada. "Ela não fez isso... Deus essa menina é o mal encarnado..." Olhei pra frente e vi Neji me olhando confuso.

-Hum... Estamos presos? –ele perguntou.

-Parece que sim.

-O que vamos fazer?

-Esperar?

-Hum... Vai ser uma longa espera.

"Você não sabe como tem razão..." Isso não ia acabar bem... "Que Deus me ajude..."

**------------OoOoOoOoOoOo-----------**

Eu tinha que respirar. Eu ia dar um jeito naquela bagunça. _"Certo Tenten, respira... 1,2,3... Muito bom."_ Minha primeira "missão" seria conseguir me levantar. Depois sair dali. Por último eu tinha que matar a Hanabi... Não. Eu não tinha. Eu queria dar um fim naquela cria do mal. Bem... Estava sendo muito difícil completar a primeira parte.

-Tenten, você está me esmagando. –reclamou Neji.

"Muita calma nessa hora."

-Espera. –falei. – Eu não consigo me mexer.

Tudo aquilo era culpa da Hanabi. Rato... Ela era muito esperta. _"Ela nem tem medo de ratos... Essa menina me paga."_

No momento eu precisava me levantar. E sair de cima do Neji. _"Oh Deus..." _O problema é que era praticamente impossível se mover naquele cubículo. _"Pensa Tenten. Não é tão difícil assim."_ Olhei para baixo e vi Neji me encarando. _"Na verdade é mais que difícil..."_

-Meu braço está formigando. –falou Neji bufando.

-Ah... Tá. Vamos tentar nos levantar. Eu vou apoiar meu braço no chão e você vai me empurrando.

-Certo.

No começo deu certo. Mas depois foi um festival de quedas. Não ia funcionar. Eu precisava de um plano melhor.

-Aiaiai! –reclamou Neji. –Cuidado com esse joelho!

Novamente tentamos nos levantar. Sem sucesso.

-Ei! –gritei. –Cuidado com essa mão!

-Desculpe... Acho que não vai dar para ficar de pé. Vamos tentar sentar.

Ele apontou para algumas latas de tinta que estavam no chão. _"Acho que vai dar certo. Tomara."_

-Tá. Vamos começar. Segure-se em mim, Tenten. Eu vou mover minhas pernas e você move as suas no sentido contrário.

-Ok. Entendi.

Movi minhas pernas para trás e ele fez o mesmo com as suas. Para minha surpresa estava dando certo.

-Vou levantar você um pouco. –disse ele. –Solte uma mão e a apóie na lata.

Com um braço apoiado no chão e outra na minha cintura, Neji começou a me levantar bem devagar. Apoiei minha mão na lata e comecei a subir. Quando consegui me sentar, Neji levantou o corpo e sentou em uma lata à minha frente. _"Fase Um concluída." _A situação não estava muito melhor. Nós estávamos bem perto um do outro e seu rosto estava muito próximo do meu. _"Nada bom..."_

-Porque a Hanabi fez isso? –Neji perguntou.

-Por que ela é a encarnação do mal.

-Nisso eu concordo com você. –ele riu.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Não era tão incomodo ficar ali presa. Não com Neji ali.

-Você podia sair e abrir a porta. –ouvi o garoto-problema falar.

-E como eu vou fazer isso?

-Sei lá... Atravessando a parede.

-Eu sou um anjo, não um fantasma.

-Ah...

Você deve estar se perguntando: "Se ela é um anjo porque não se materializa em outro lugar?" Bom... A questão é que eu não tinha muitos momentos realmente sozinha com Neji. Essa era uma chance de saber mais sobre ele. _"Hum, sei..."_ Mandei minha consciência para um lugar bem longe de mim. _"Não preciso de você agora consciência."_

-Acha que vamos ficar muito tempo aqui?

-Não sei Neji... É bem provável que sim.

-O que vamos fazer até lá?

"_Eu posso agarrar você e..."_ Opa! O que eu havia acabado de imaginar? Nananinanão! Eu estava surtando...

-Não sei. –respondi. –O que tem em mente?

-Você não vai querer saber... –falou baixinho. –Quer dizer... Alguma coisa para passar um tempo.

-O que, por exemplo?

-Bem... Acho que você ainda tem coisas que quer saber sobre mim. Eu também tenho coisas que quero saber sobre você. Vamos conversar para passar o tempo.

-Vamos abrir o coração...

-É um ponto de vista. –falou com um sorriso. _"Garoto você devia sorrir mais..."_

O que eu queria saber sobre ele? Eu já sabia várias coisas. _"Pense Tenten. Deve ser algo que te ajude com Soffie."_ Algo que me ajude com Soffie... Eu já estava perdendo a paciência com isso. _"Ela podia sumir do mapa. Aí eu podia ficar com ele só pra mim..."_ Ahn... Esqueçam essa última parte...

-Eu vou começar. –falei. –Posso perguntar qualquer coisa?

-Pode perguntar o que quiser. Só não garanto que vou responder.

-Muito bem... Me responda Neji... O que você gosta em uma garota?

-Porque está me perguntando isso?

-Responda... Não é uma pergunta difícil...

-Ah... Eu... Gosto de pessoas sinceras. Então a garota tem que ser bem sincera... E também... Ah meu Deus! Eu não consigo falar sobre isso! –falou subitamente vermelho.

-Porque é tão difícil falar sobre isso? É só falar do que gosta em uma garota e pronto...

-Como se fosse fácil... Acho que a garota certa pra mim tem que sempre estar do meu lado. Não digo o tempo todo. Mas sempre que eu precisar ela deve estar comigo, sabe? Mesmo se ela não estiver por perto... E ela tem que ser paciente porque eu demoro a confiar nas pessoas. E o principal de tudo: Ela tem que realmente gostar de mim.

-Como assim?

-Bem... As garotas que eu conheci só se aproximaram de mim por causa da minha aparência. E elas logo sumiam depois de eu falar com elas... Eu quero alguém que goste de mim pelo que eu sou... Apesar de às vezes eu não ser a melhor pessoa do mundo... Ela tem que me entender... Como... Como você me entende...

-Ah... E o que mais? –perguntei tentando me esquivar.

-Acho que é só... Eu não gosto de falar sobre isso. Mas se fosse para escolher alguém... Eu queria que essa pessoa fosse como você.

-Fala sério... Vamos com isso. –falei tentando mudar de assunto. –É sua vez agora.

-Posso perguntar qualquer coisa?

-Pode.

-Muito bem... O que você era antes de virar um anjo?

Espera... Ele perguntou mesmo isso? De onde ele havia tirado essa idéia? Eu estava preparada para qualquer pergunta menos essa... _"Do que ele está falando?"._

-O que... Como assim?

-O que você era antes de virar um anjo... Quem você era...

-Porque está perguntando isso?

-Você disse que eu podia perguntar qualquer coisa.

-Mas... Isso... Eu... Eu não sei...

-Como não sabe?

-Eu não me lembro.

-Não se lembra de nada?

-É. E também não importa. Quem eu era antes já não existe mais. É passado.

-Mas você já foi... Humana antes?

-Eu não sei Neji... Eu não me lembro de nada. E como eu já disse não importa. O que importa é quem eu sou hoje.

-Isso é um tanto triste...

-Eu não acho.

Fiquei em silêncio e não olhei para ele. Porque ele tinha que ter feito essa pergunta? Não tinha nada de melhor para perguntar? _"Que droga..." _Ficamos assim por um bom tempo. Não sabia quanto tempo já havia passado, mas parecia que estamos ali a uma eternidade. _"Porque essa droga de porta não abre?" _Senti alguém pegando minha mão e a segurando. E esse alguém só podia ser Neji.

-O que foi? –perguntei sem puxar minha mão. Porque ele fazia isso comigo?

-Nada... Só queria ficar perto de você.

-Mais?

-Sim... Até que não foi tão ruim termos ficado trancados assim.

-Não está cansado de ficar sentado assim sem poder se mexer?

-Um pouco. –falou sorrindo. –Mas vale à pena.

"_Eu sou a única que pode ver esse sorriso. Esse sorriso é só meu..."_

-Por favor, Neji... Ficar preso em um lugar desses... E você diz que vale a pena.

-Só vale porque você está aqui. Não queria ficar preso com mais ninguém.

-Você está bem saidinho pro meu gosto...

-Com você é diferente. É como se eu não conseguisse ficar quieto. Tem tanta coisa que eu gostaria de falar... Mas só fico assim perto de você.

-É porque você sabe que eu nunca vou contar seus segredos para alguém.

-Você é muito idiota às vezes...

Ri dessa frase e olhei para ele. Tudo seria mais fácil se ele fosse feio... Mas não... Ele tinha que ser lindo daquele jeito... O que eu estava pensando? Eu não podia ficar pensando nele dessa maneira... Eu estava jogando tudo pro alto... _"E nem estou me importando com isso..."_

-Acha que vai demorar pra alguém abrir essa porta? –perguntei.

-Não sei. Sinceramente eu não me importo.

-Devia se importar...

-E por quê? Parece até que quer sair correndo daqui.

-Pois é exatamente o que eu quero. Por que eu iria querer ficar trancada em um cubículo desses? E principalmente com você?

-Porque você gosta de mim... –falou com um sorrisinho de canto.

-Ah ta... Por favor...

-Confessa Tenten... Eu sou seu amigo e você gosta de mim...

-Eu prefiro mil vezes você frio e arrogante...

-Você gosta de mim.

-Lálálá. – falei tapando meus ouvidos. – Nem estou te ouvindo.

-Ah é assim?

Ele riu e começou a fazer cócegas em mim. Como uma pessoa podia mudar tanto assim? Era um mistério pra mim.

-Para... Pare N... Neji... –tentei falar rindo.

-Só se você confessar que gosta de mim...

-N... Não... Para... Se não a gente vai...

"_Dito e feito" _

-Cair... –completei depois que o estrago já estava feito. – De novo não...

Era tudo culpa dele. _"Tudo sempre é culpa dele..." _Agora estávamos na mesma situação de antes... Tudo de novo... _"O que eu fiz para merecer isso?"_

-Se você tivesse confessado nada dito teria acontecido. –falou ele.

-E se você não tivesse inventado essa história nós não estaríamos nessa situação.

-A culpa é sua.

-Minha culpa? O culpado nessa história é você!

Ele riu e moveu a mão colocando-a no meu rosto. _"Hum... Perigo..."_ Por que essa porta não abria de uma vez?

-Só estava brincando com você. –falou ele olhando em meus olhos. _"Não faça isso comigo..." - _Eu só sou uma parte de sua missão, não é?

-De onde tirou essa idéia? É claro que seu gosto de você Neji. Eu aprendi a gostar de você. É um grande amigo pra mim.

-Amigo... – falou tão baixinho que eu quase não entendi.

-Acho que Hanabi não vai demorar em abrir a porta...

-Esqueça isso. –falou ele parecendo bravo.

-Por quê?

-Porque se importa tanto em sair daqui?

-Você não quer sair? –perguntei meio confusa.

-Não... Não agora.

-Do que você...

Parei ao ver o modo como ele olhava para mim. Porque ele olhava pra mim daquele jeito? Eu já não entendia mais nada. _"Você tem que concentrar Tenten..." _Mas não dava pra concentrar. Não com aquele rosto a centímetros do meu.

-Tenten...

Então ele começou a se aproximar. Cada vez mais perto. Eu sabia o que ia acontecer. O que era surpresa para mim era descobrir que eu queria isso. _"Não Tenten... Você não pode..."_ Não... Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer. Isso era um erro. Ele pertencia à Soffie. _"Faça alguma coisa sua idiota!" _

-Neji não...

Ele pareceu não ouvir e roçou os seus lábios nos meus. Paralisei na hora. _"Terra chamando Tenten... Acorda garota!"_ Eu não podia... Eu... _"Deus me ajude..."_

-Neji! Querido você está bem? –ouvi alguém gritar e bater na porta. _"Estou salva!"_

Neji olhou para cima e pareceu acordar.

-Tio?

-Graças a Deus você está bem!

A porta se abriu e o tio dele se abaixou ficando perto de Neji. Felizmente ele não podia me ver.

-Hanabi disse que você entrou aqui e a porta fechou sozinha... Ela está tão assustada...

-Claro... –resmungou Neji se levantando. –Pobrezinha.

Me levantei também e sai de lá o mais depressa possível. Nem esperei por Neji. Eu não podia olhar para ele agora. _"Deus... O que eu fiz?" _Não, não, não... Aquilo não estava certo. Eu estava estragando tudo. Como eu iria falar com ele depois de tudo isso? _"Finja que nada aconteceu."_ Hum... Seria a melhor coisa a se fazer.

Sorri involuntariamente ao lembrar a sensação daquele quase beijo. Se eu me sentira daquele jeito só com um roçar de lábios o que seria de mim com um beijo de verdade? _"Do que você está falando? Não vai beijá-lo!" _Do algum modo eu sabia que isso não era verdade. E uma parte de mim queria que esse dia chegasse logo. O mais depressa possível. Mesmo que eu pagasse um alto preço por isso.

**Fim Capítulo Onze**

* * *

Oi pessoal!

Nossa faz muito tempo desde a última postagem... Desculpe a demora ^.^

Tive tantas provas, Enem (que acabou nem tendo... E vai ser dia 5 e 6...) e o meu computador pifou duas vezes... Pois é...

O post ficou enorme. Acho que esse foi o maior de todos.

Dessa vez foi um quase beijo... Por enquanto ^.^ Várias coisas vão acontecer ainda

Como as aulas estão acabando, só mais duas semanas, eu vou ter um bom tempo para postar. Então eu vou demorar tanto tempo.

Muito obrigada por todas as reviews!!! Eu fico tão feliz quando às leio *olhinhos brilhando* Como estou com um pouquinho de pressa não vou poder responder uma por uma. Mas quero agradecer à essas pessoas:

***Priih. ncesa**

***Louise-sama**

***Malu-Tsumoto**

***Débora Hyuuga**

***Lust Lotu's**

***Carool**

***Veve Kawaii**

***Lalalahappylalala-shinigami**

***Bia Tsuki**

***Zisis**

***Angel Pink**

Muito obrigada mesmo pessoal pelo apoio!! Adoro vocês de montão ^.^ E obrigada também a todos que lêem.

Mil beijos pessoal!!!! Não se esqueçam das reviews

_Miuky-chan..._

25


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Itachi ainda será meu!**

**Recados no fim do capítulo ok?**

* * *

**Desventuras de um Cupido Apaixonado**

**Capítulo 12**

Confusão. Era isso o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu já não tinha mais certeza de nada. Porque os sentimentos têm que ser tão confusos? Droga... O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu sempre tinha o controle das situações. Sempre. Era eu quem dava a última palavra. Era eu quem decidia os próximos passos. Era eu quem indicava o caminho... E porque justo agora eu tinha que estar tão perdida?

Aquela cena não saia de minha mente. _"Neji..." _O que havia dado nele? _"O que havia dado em mim?"_ Eu sabia que um desastre quase havia acontecido. Ele quase havia me beijado. E se ele o tivesse feito eu não faria nada para impedi-lo. Era tão errado assim desejar que meu protegido me beijasse? _"É totalmente inaceitável."_

Eu sabia muito bem o que eu devia fazer. E devia o quanto antes _empurrar _Soffie para ele. E era isso o que eu faria. O mais rápido possível. _"Porque você está tão preocupada? Nem foi um beijo de verdade..."_ Mas fora o bastante para me encher de dúvidas. Um simples roçar de lábios e eu fora fisgada... Porque eu tinha que ser tão estupidamente fraca?

-Ei Tenten... No que você está pensando? –ouvi Naruto perguntar.

Eu estava tão imersa em meus pensamentos que me esquecera completamente dele. Olhei em volta para ver o sol nascendo. Segunda-feira, o pesadelo dos humanos. Mais uma semana se iniciava. Pra mim não havia nada de especial nesse fato.

-Em várias coisas Naruto. –respondi vagamente.

-Parece meio triste...

-Só estou cheia de problemas para resolver.

-E esses problemas envolvem o Neji.

-Infelizmente sim.

-O que aconteceu? Vocês brigaram ou coisa parecida?

-Não. Nós não brigamos.

-Então o que houve?

Suspirei e voltei meu olhar para o céu. Eu devia contar ao Naruto? Eu precisava desabafar com alguém e ele era meu melhor amigo. Ele saberia me ajudar, ou me ouviria pelo menos. Respirei profundamente e contei tudo o que estava acontecendo. E contei sobre o "incidente" do rato.

-Quer dizer que aquela pestinha trancou vocês dois lá dentro? –ele perguntou com um sorriso.

-Exatamente. Aquela criança tem uma mente extremante maligna.

-Mas isso não é o mais importante não é? Ele tentou beijar você... E você não fez nada para impedi-lo.

-Não precisei. O tio dele chegou antes e abriu a porta.

-Mas se ele não tivesse chegado? O que você faria?

-Não faria nada para impedi-lo, Naruto... Esse é o ponto.

-Não é tão ruim assim...

-Como não? Naruto presta atenção! Ele pertence à Soffie. Meu dever é uni-lo a ela e não tentar beijá-lo!

-Você está fazendo tempestade em copo d'água, Tenten... E além do mais o Neji não pertence à Soffie. Esse é o desejo dela. É isso o que ela quer. Mas não quer dizer que seja verdade.

-Mas isso não me dá o direito de sair beijando ele!

Naruto riu e deu tapinhas em meu braço. Certo. Eu estava muito irritada. Porque tinha que ser tão difícil? _"Eu sou uma completa idiota..."_

-Tenten você é mesmo muito desligada...

-E eu posso saber o por quê?

-Não percebe a verdade? Está bem na sua frente e você não consegue enxergar. Na verdade você não quer aceitar. Mas essas coisas acontecem. Aconteceram comigo e agora acontecem com você.

-Do que você está falando seu estúpido?

-Minha querida amiga... –começou ele sorrindo. –Você está apaixonada por Neji.

Fechei meus olhos me esforçando para não matá-lo. _"Calma. Fique calma. Ele está só brincando... Só brincan... Oh meu Deus..." _

-Você ficou louco... –murmurei.

-Viu? Você não aceita a verdade. Não é o fim do mundo Tenten. È maravilhoso.

Comecei a me lembrar de várias coisas que haviam acontecido. Lembrei-me de Neji me emprestando sua jaqueta. Dele aquecendo minha mão. De que ele confiara em mim para contar tudo o que acontecera com ele. Das conversas, das brincadeiras. E do quase beijo. Oh Deus... Por favor, não...

-Isso não é verdade Naruto. É impossível.

-Não é impossível. Eu estou apaixonado por Hinata. E ela por mim.

-Talvez por que você esteja fingindo que é um humano...

-Oh... –murmurou meio triste. –Isso é preciso por enquanto...

-Você está enganando ela...

-Tenten... Eu amo a Hinata... Eu tenho medo de perdê-la se ela souber da verdade.

-Você vai perdê-la de qualquer modo. Quando nós acabarmos a missão nós vamos ter que ir embora.

-Ah... Sobre isso... Bem, não importa agora. Tenho certeza de que tudo vai acertar. E eu vou contar a verdade à ela no momento certo.

-É a coisa certa a se fazer. Se ela te amar de verdade, não vai se importar com esse detalhe...

-Espero que sim. E espero que você também aceite.

-Não tem nada para aceitar Naruto...

-Sei... Vou fingir que acredito...

-Mas hipoteticamente... Se por acaso isso que você está dizendo fosse verdade... O que seria da missão?

-Hipoteticamente?

-Exato.

-Ora... Você podia simplesmente desistir dela e ficar aqui com Neji.

-Isso não é possível.

-Lembra da Katherine?

-Lembro... Claro que me lembro.

-Não é impossível. Seria uma boa escolha _neste_ caso. Mas estamos falando de um caso hipotético, não é?

-Exatamente...

-Bom Tenten, espero que você se decida logo. Se você esperar muito vai ser tarde demais.

-Esqueça Naruto. Eu não tenho nada para decidir.

-Tudo bem. –falou ele comum sorriso triste. –Tenho que ir ver a Hinata agora.

-Até mais.

Ele parou por um minuto como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa. Eu não queria ouvir. Virei meu rosto e olhei em algum ponto ignorando meu amigo hiperativo. Naruto suspirou e acenou com a cabeça saindo em um vôo solitário.

Aquilo era um disparate. Eu? Apaixonada por Neji? Por favor... Era um absurdo. Levantei-me tirando a poeira do meu vestido e olhei em volta. Logo Neji acordaria para ir à escola e eu teria de estar com ele. Procurei não pensar em tudo aquilo que Naruto me dissera... Pfff... O que será que ele tinha bebido antes de se encontrar comigo?

* * *

Neji estava um pouco estranho de manhã e eu não sabia o por que. Bom... Talvez eu soubesse, mas não acreditava que fosse por causa do acontecimento do dia anterior. Era como se ele tivesse que fazer uma escolha muito difícil... Tentei falar com ele, mas só recebia respostas vagas. O que estava acontecendo com ele?

-Ei Neji... – chamei enquanto ele arrumava sua mochila. –Você está se sentindo bem?

-Sim. –respondeu simplesmente.

-Não parece... Você está diferente...

-Estou bem. –falou encerrando a conversa.

"_Mas que droga..." _Definitivamente ele estava estranho e eu tinha certeza que não era por causa do _quase-beijo_. Era outra coisa... Porque ele não me dizia o que estava acontecendo? Suspirei e o segui enquanto ele descia as escadas em direção à cozinha.

Novamente ele não disse nada. Comeu rapidamente uma maçã e saiu, trancando a porta, e indo para o carro. Sentei no banco do passageiro enquanto Neji dava a partida.

-Olha... –falei torcendo as mãos. –Você devia me dizer o que está acontecendo. Eu posso te ajudar.

-Já disse que estou bem. –disse ele secamente.

Resolvi não insistir. Neji não havia mudado muito. Quando não queria falar, ninguém conseguia fazê-lo abrir a boca. Fiquei olhando para as árvores que passavam pela janela. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Essa situação já estava saindo do meu controle. Talvez fosse melhor deixá-lo por alguns dias... Mas porque era tão doloroso pensar em fazer isso? Eu não queria deixá-lo.

-Neji... Eu preciso te contar uma coisa...

-Já chegamos. Eu tenho que ir. – falou ele esperando que eu saísse do carro.

Suspirei e abri a porta indo para frente de uma árvore. Ele não disse nada, apenas pegou sua mochila e andou em direção à escola entrando pelo grande portão.

Apesar da raiva que começava a tomar conta de mim, fui atrás dele. Tive que correr um pouco para alcançá-lo no armário pegando alguns livros.

-Porque não me esperou? –perguntei.

-Eu tenho coisas pra fazer.

-Que tipos de coisas?

-Não é da sua conta.

Tentei falar alguma coisa, mas não consegui. Porque ele estava fazendo isso comigo? Porque ele estava sendo tão rude comigo?

-Porque você... –comecei a falar, mas fui interrompida por ele.

-Porque você não arruma algo para fazer e me deixa em paz pelo menos por um minuto? Eu já te disse que estou bem.

-Estou preocupada com você.

-Não preciso de sua preocupação. – falou ele fechando o armário com força e indo em direção a sua sala.

Fiquei parada sem conseguir me mover. Definitivamente algo estava acontecendo. Eu ia descobri o que era. Nem que eu tivesse que machucar a mim mesma para isso...

**------------OoOoOoOoOoOo-----------**

**Neji Povs.**

Eu não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo comigo. Porque eu falara com Tenten daquele modo? Eu pude ver a tristeza em seus olhos depois de minhas duras palavras. Eu odiava quando isso acontecia. Odiava descontar nela toda minha frustração. Respirei profundamente enquanto sentava em minha carteira. Aquilo não podia continuar.

Tudo era culpa minha. Eu a quase beijara. Era minha culpa de toda essa situação. Eu devia ter feito aquilo... Eu nem ao menos sabia por que eu tivera aquela reação. Não era certo e nem justo. Mas ela estava tão perto... Se não fosse por meu tio eu a teria beijado de verdade. Graças a Deus ele havia chegado a tempo.

Eu não podia deixar isso continuar. Tenten era um anjo. Eu não podia tê-la. Um dia ela iria embora e eu nunca mais a veria. _"Nunca mais." _Era doloroso demais pensar que nunca mais veria seu sorriso... Então eu tinha que dar um fim nisso antes mesmo de começar. E eu já tinha uma idéia do que fazer.

-Ei Neji. –ouvi a voz de Sasuke me chamar. Ele estava sentado na minha frente com um sorrisinho safado no rosto.

-Que foi? –perguntei sem a mínima vontade de conversar.

-Fiquei sabendo que você e a Soffie...

-O que tem ela?

-É verdade que ela te beijou na festa de sábado?

"_Como ele ficou sabendo disso?"_ Eu tinha que falar alguma coisa. Eu ia dizer que eu havia a rejeitado? Com certeza ele iria perguntar o por que. E o que eu ia dizer?

-É verdade sim...

-E vocês estão tendo um _lance_?

-Não sei. Acho que não. Foi só um beijo.

-Não foi só um beijo para ela. Precisa ver como ela está.

-Como?

-Parece meio triste... Aconteceu alguma coisa depois disso?

-Não. –menti.

-Que estranho. Bom... Talvez você devesse falar com ela. Quem sabe vocês se acertam. –falou ele com o mesmo sorriso malicioso de antes e virou para frente.

Se acertar... Talvez eu devesse realmente fazer algo em relação à Soffie. Seria um modo de acabar com todo esse problema. Eu iria falar com ela. Fiquei pensando em Tenten. Como eu queria falar com ela agora... Pedir desculpas... Mas as coisas tinham que ser desse modo. Eu não podia deixar que aquele sentimento se expandisse.

Fiquei pensando no que eu diria para Soffie, mas em minha mente só a imagem de Tenten aparecia. Será que ela ficaria triste com o que eu iria fazer? _"Porque ficaria?"_ Eu podia jurar que se eu tivesse a beijado naquele dia ela não teria me rejeitado. Eu tinha certeza que Tenten não me impediria. E era por esse motivo que eu tinha que acabar com isso de uma vez.

Tenten iria embora um dia. Eu nunca mais iria vê-la. Isso era muito doloroso. Se as coisas continuassem assim tudo iria se complicar. Eu iria sofrer, e ela ia sofrer também. Eu não queria que ela sofresse. Suspirei e olhei para fora, pela janela, me surpreendendo ao ver Tenten sentada perto de uma árvore. Droga... Meu coração batia tão forte só de vê-la... Ela era tão linda. "_Neji... É melhor parar com isso. Agora."_ Porque as coisas tinham que ser tão complicadas?

* * *

Eu não estava com cabeça para jogar hoje. Sasuke achou estranho, mas resolveu não insistir. Eu precisava pensar. Eu precisava me decidir. Respirei profundamente pedindo por uma iluminação divina. Isso logo me lembrou de Tenten. Porque ela saia dos meus pensamentos? _"Droga..."_

-Dia difícil? –ouvi alguém perguntar e me virei vendo Ikuto ali. Como ele havia aparecido ali?

-Um pouco. –respondi.

-Hum... Estamos no mesmo barco.

-Por quê? Também é um dia difícil pra você?

-Sim. Há dias bons e dias ruins. Hoje é um dos dias ruins.

-E por quê?

-Por vários motivos. –falou ele como se quisesse encerrar esse assunto.

-Também estou com alguns problemas.

-Tem que tomar alguma decisão difícil?

-Você não sabe o quanto...

Ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo. Eu me identificava com Ikuto, nós éramos muito parecidos. Eu queria saber o que havia acontecido com ele. _"Não é problema meu."_

-Ah... Daqui a dois dias é aniversário de minha mãe. –ele começou. –Meu pai insistiu em comemorar mesmo ela não querendo. Ele disse que eu podia convidar alguém se eu quisesse.

-E?

-Se você quiser ir... Acho que minha mãe ficaria feliz em ver que eu tenho um amigo. Ela acha que eu fiquei muito distante das pessoas.

-Tudo bem. Eu vou.

-Ótimo. –falou ele pegando um papel do bolso e estendo pra mim. –Esse é o endereço. Chegue às sete.

-Posso levar alguém?

-Claro. Eu tenho que ir agora. Até mais.

-Até.

Eu não sei o que me levou a aceitar o convite. Eu não era muito de ir de ir à festas, principalmente de quem eu não conhecia. Mas algo fez com que eu aceitasse. Era que como se Ikuto precisasse de ajuda. Como se ele precisasse de uma mão amiga. Tenten havia me estendido uma mão e me salvado do meu mundo de dor. Porque eu não podia fazer isso por alguém agora? _"Tenten ficaria orgulhosa." _Sorri com esse pensamento. Sim. Com certeza ela ficaria.

* * *

Eu gostava das segundas-feiras porque tínhamos um horário vago. Eu sempre ia para a biblioteca, que ficava praticamente vazia nesse horário. Quase sempre eu não fazia nada. Ficava só olhando pro nada pensando em minha vida. Hoje não era diferente. Eu tinha muito no que pensar. Mais do que eu queria...

Eu só precisava ter calma. As coisas iam se ajeitar. _"Tomara..." _Suspirei e me recostei à parede olhando para fora pela janela. Senti alguém se aproximar e se sentar na mesa.

-É proibido sentar na mesa. –falei lembrando da regra chata.

-Ninguém está vendo. –ela falou despreocupadamente.

-Então se não houver alguém olhando eu posso fazer coisas proibidas?

-Depende... Eu posso porque ninguém pode me ver.

-É justo... –falei olhando pra ela.

Eu gostaria de poder contar à ela tudo o que estava acontecendo. Mas eu não podia. Eu tinha um estranho medo de magoá-la. Como se minha decisão pudesse magoar os sentimentos dela... Tenten estava aqui para me unir a alguém, não é? Bem... Eu devia ajudá-la a fazer o processo correr mais rapidamente.

-Você está melhor? –ela perguntou olhando para mim também.

-Sim, por quê?

-Você parecia meio... Estranho hoje de manhã.

-Estou melhor.

-Que bom...

Era só esticar meu braço... Só isso e eu poderia tocá-la. Tão simples... Controlei-me o máximo que eu pude e respirei profundamente. Droga... Como eu queria tocá-la! _"Controle-se Neji. Não ponha tudo a perder."_

-Neji... Tá se sentindo bem? – Tenten perguntou ela segurando de leve minha mão.

"_Droga..."_ Eu fazia tanto esforço para não tocar nela e ela segurava minha mão. Ótimo... Demais.

-Só tenho coisas pra fazer...

-Que tipo de coisas?

-Coisas importantes.

-Entendo... Eu acho...

-Hum...

-Você tá meio vermelho...

-Não to não.

-Sua mão está suando...

-Não tá não.

-Você tá com febre? – ela perguntou colocando a outra mão na minha testa.

"_Pegando fogo..."_

-Eu já disse que estou bem. –falei empurrando a mão dela. –Não precisa ficar se preocupando comigo.

-Como quiser Neji... Não precisa ficar com raiva.

-Não estou com raiva. –falei me levantando e saindo da biblioteca. Pude sentir Tenten andando perto de mim. Porque ela tinha que dificultar as coisas ainda mais?

Andei pelo corredor e avistei Soffie mais a frente. _"Vá em frente Neji... Vamos dar um jeito nessa história."_ Caminhei mais rapidamente e parei perto dela.

-Soffie... –chamei.

Ela pareceu se assustar e olhou para mim meio confusa. Tenten parou do meu lado e cruzou os braços. _"Tem que se concentrar. Vá com calma."_

-Neji o que você... –começou ela. – Veio falar sobre a festa de sábado?

-Não... Eu...

-Olha. –falou me interrompendo. –Esqueça o que aconteceu, tá? Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Me desculpe por ter te beijado.

"_Droga!" _Olhei de canto de olho para Tenten. Ela estava com uma expressão muito estranha. Porque Soffie tinha que ter mencionado aquilo?

-Eu não vim falar sobre isso.

-Então?

"_Coragem."_

-Bem. –comecei. –Ikuto me chamou para ir à casa dele na quarta-feira. É aniversário da mãe dele. Ele disse que eu posso chamar alguém.

-E?

-Queria saber se você quer ir comigo.

-O... Q... Quê? – gaguejou ela. –P... Por que...

-Estou considerando aquela noite de sábado. Se a gente for com calma... Quem sabe... Talvez de certo.

Os olhos dela estavam brilhando e eu nem ousei olhar para Tenten. A culpa era toda minha. Eu havia dado brecha para Soffie. E eu havia me apaixonado por um anjo. A culpa era minha e eu tinha que dar um jeito nisso.

-Claro que eu quero! –falou Soffie sorrindo.

-Então eu passo na sua casa na quarta.

-Certo.

-Até mais. –falei me inclinando e beijando seu rosto.

Ela sorriu e correu. Suspirei profundamente e me encostei na parede.

-Tenten... Eu...

Olhei para trás e vi o corredor totalmente deserto. Pra onde ela havia ido? _"É melhor assim." _Eu não queria magoá-la, mas não podia prendê-la aqui por minha causa. Infelizmente o lugar dela era no céu e não ao meu lado. Eu torcia que ela me entendesse e me perdoasse. Tudo o que eu estava fazendo era por ela. Ela não me pertencia e nunca pertenceria...

**------------OoOoOoOoOoOo-----------**

**Tenten Povs.**

Eu devia ficar feliz. Era assim que as coisas deviam ser. Ele tinha que ficar com Soffie. Neji só estava facilitando as coisas pra mim. _"Vamos Tenten, anime-se."_ Agora não ia demorar nada pra eu poder voltar pra casa. Eu não ia precisar ver meu garoto-problema nunca mais. Nunca mais. Suspirei tentando convencer a mim mesma que isso era o melhor para todos nós.

O que eu não podia entender era o porquê dele tomar essa decisão tão de repente. Num dia ele nem falava com ela direito. No outro já estava convidando a garota para uma festa. Eu só queria saber por quê. Eu conhecia bem o Neji. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo com ele. E infelizmente eu não conseguia descobrir o que era.

A verdade era que eu não gostara nem um pouco de vê-lo falar daquele jeito com Soffie. Aquele jeito meio interessado. O que ele queria dizer com aquele "se a gente for com calma"? Mas aquilo não importava tanto como uma coisa: O que era aquela história de beijo? _"Sábado... O dia daquele aniversário..."_ Ele me dissera que nada de importante acontecera. Porque ele havia mentido pra mim?

-Ah Neji... Porque você fez isso? –murmurei sentindo uma lágrima quente descer pelo meu rosto. _"Nunca faça um anjo chorar."_ Quando um anjo chorava era sinal de que algo não ia bem. E era a mais pura verdade. Eu havia quebrado uma regra, a mais importante regra: Nunca se apaixone por um humano. Infelizmente essa também era a mais pura verdade...

* * *

-Você parece triste. –ouvi Hanabi falar.

Olhei pra ela vendo-a segurar um ursinho azul sem um dos braços. Me vi em seu quarto, sentada em sua cama cor-de-rosa e segurando um ursinho amarelo. Esse por sua vez não tinha um dos olhos.

-Pareço? –indaguei cutucando o bichinho amarelo.

-Sim, parece. O que aconteceu?

-Nada.

Ela ficou em silêncio e eu olhei para ela para observar sua expressão. Hum... Aquela expressão significava que eu devia sair correndo e me abrigar num abrigo anti-Hanabi o mais rápido possível.

-Você vai falar por bem ou por mal. - falou ela me encarando. –O que você escolhe?

-Falar por bem?!

-Boa menina. –murmurou ela com um sorrisinho sinistro. – Fale.

-Não é nada demais... É só o Neji...

-Que novidade. O que ele fez agora?

-Ah... Basicamente ele beijou a Soffie no sábado e convidou ela pra sair na quarta-feira.

-Tenten... Fala a verdade.

-Essa é a verdade.

Hanabi me olhou incrédula. Eu não tirava razão dela. Era realmente estranho. Suspirei e joguei o ursinho na parede.

-Ei! –reclamou- Não desconta no Jigsaw a sua raiva.

-Jigsaw?

-É o nome do ursinho que você acabou de jogar na parede.

Eu devia correr agora? Eu provavelmente seria a próxima a ser jogada na parede. Aquela menina me assustava.

-Bom... –murmurou ela – Ele realmente fez isso?

-Sim.

-Ele é um completo idiota.

-Ah... Se você não se lembra, minha missão é uni-lo a ela...

-Isso é passado.

-Hanabi...

-Não se preocupe Tenten. Eu vou dar um jeito nisso.

-Vai impedi-lo de sair com ela?

-Nãão... Isso seria fácil demais. Eu já sei o que eu vou fazer.

-O que?

-Não revelo meus atos futuros.

"_Atos futuros?" _Bom... Contanto que ela não esquartejasse o corpo de Soffie e jogasse ele no rio estava tudo bem.

-Eu não vou jogar o corpo esquartejado dela no rio... –falou ela rindo. –Se bem que essa seria uma ótima idéia...

Aproveitei o momento em que ela olhava para algum ponto do quarto e sai dali o mais rápido possível. Eu não sabia o que era pior: ficar perto de uma criança do mal ou ter que olhar pra Neji...

* * *

Todos na casa já haviam ido dormir. Quase todos. Eu ainda não havia visto Neji, mas sabia que ele estava em algum lugar da casa. Andei em até a escrivaninha que ficava perto da janela e peguei um porta-retrato. Ele estava sentado entre seus pais com um quase sorriso nos lábios. Balancei a cabeça e coloquei a foto no seu lugar. Eu não devia complicar as coisas. Tudo já estava muito ruim por si só.

Caminhei até a janela e encostei meu rosto no vidro frio. Eu estava sendo egoísta novamente. Eu não podia fazer o Neji ficar do meu lado pra sempre. Ele devia ficar com Soffie. Seria melhor pra todo mundo. Principalmente para ele. Eu não queria que Neji sofresse quando eu tivesse que ir. Quanto antes ele ficasse com Soffie mais fácil seria para mim e para ele.

Eu tinha que aceitar a realidade. Eu nunca poderia ter nada com ele. Nunca. Ele não me pertencia. Nunca pertenceria. Mesmo que eu quisesse.

Afastei-me do vidro e sentei na beirada da janela como de costume. Ouvi a porta abrir e fechar logo em seguida, mas não olhei. Eu não precisava. Continuei olhando para fora e pude sentir Neji se aproximar.

-Tenten. –chamou ele puxando a cadeira da escrivaninha e sentando-se perto de mim.

-O que foi?

-Pode pelo menos olhar pra mim quando eu falo?

Suspirei e olhei em seus olhos. Porque tinha que ser tão difícil?

-O que é?

"_Se você me ama,_

_Não vai me deixar saber?"_

-Só queria saber por que você sumiu daquele jeito. – murmurou ele.

-Você estava falando com sua amiga e eu não quis atrapalhar.

-Atrapalhar? Mas você nunca...

-E então? –falei o interrompendo e forçando um sorriso. – O que era aquela história de beijo? Vocês se beijaram no sábado?

-Você ouviu essa parte... –suspirou ele fechando os olhos por um momento. –Olha... Isso não tem a mínima importância.

-Como não? Claro que é importante. Isso prova que não precisa tanto assim da minha ajuda.

-A gente não se beijou.

-Não?

-Não. **Ela **me beijou, mas eu não... Eu não retribui.

-Por quê?

-Porque eu não... Eu não quis.

-Mas não tenho problema. Você vai sair com ela e aí pode dar um jeito nisso.

Ele colocou as mãos na cabeça e se levantou de uma vez empurrando a cadeira no chão.

-Vai acordar a casa toda. –falei

-E daí? –resmungou ele nervoso. –Porque você tem que dificultar ainda mais as coisas?

-Não sei do que você está falando. –desconversei.

-Sabe sim.

-Não Neji, eu não sei. –falei brava.

Droga... Quem estava dificultando as coisas era ele. Ele era o culpado de todos os meus problemas. _"Pare com isso Tenten, você sabe que a culpa é toda sua."_ Suspirei e encostei a cabeça na janela. Eu não ia chorar de novo. Seria melhor assim. Se ele me odiasse tudo ia ficar melhor. _"Sim. Eu quero que ele me odeie. Eu quero que ele me odeie mais que tudo."_

-Acredite Tenten... Eu estou fazendo a coisa certa. –falou ele como se estivesse falando pra si mesmo.

-Eu sei que está.

-Mesmo assim. –murmurou ele olhando para mim. –Eu não consigo ficar longe de você.

-A gente é amigo... É normal.

-Não... –falou ele caminhando em minha direção. – Não é normal. Mesmo que eu tente... Por mais que eu me esforce... Eu não consigo odiar você.

"_Eu só quero te abraçar forte,_

_Sentir seu coração perto do meu."_

-Por favor, Neji... Agora é você quem está dificultando as coisas...

-A Soffie é uma boa garota. É melhor assim... Mas eu não posso deixar de pensar em você. Nem por um minuto.

Ele se aproximou e sentou na minha frente. Eu podia sentir uma lágrima traiçoeira descendo pelo meu rosto. Neji estava certo. Seria mais fácil assim.

Senti a mão dele no meu rosto enxugando carinhosamente minhas lágrimas que teimavam em cair. _"Para de tremer Tenten..."_

-Eu sou tão egoísta. –murmurou ele ainda segurando meu rosto. –Eu não quero que você vá embora.

-Você sabe que um dia eu tenho que ir. Quando eu cumprir minha missão.

-Não vai me contar quem é a garota?

-Não... Eu não posso. _"E nem preciso..."_

Neji suspirou e encostou sua testa na minha ficando com os lábios a poucos centímetros dos meus. Logo me lembrei do dia do armário. Droga... Porque eu tinha que lembrar disso? Logo agora?

-É melhor que você não me conte.

-Por quê?

-Só é melhor, acredite.

Eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer com isso, mas achei melhor não insistir. Com receio estendi minha mão e segurei a dele. Já estava tudo perdido mesmo. Eu ia seguir meu coração pelo menos por um minuto.

-Me desculpa. –ouvi ele dizer.

-Pelo que?

-Por ter te tratado daquele jeito. Eu não queria ter feito aquilo com você... Eu só estava muito confuso e...

-Neji - falei o interrompendo. –Esqueça. Não tem importância.

-É não tem...

-É melhor você ir dormir. Tem um longo dia amanhã.

Pude sentir sua respiração quente no meu rosto. Ele estava tão perto... _"Para com isso Tenten... Mesmo que você queira, você não pode."_

-Não quero que você vá embora. –ele murmurou.

-Eu não vou. Não agora.

-Você promete?

-Eu prometo.

Ele deslizou a mão pelo meu rosto e se inclinou beijando meu rosto. Procurei não tremer. Era um simples beijo de amigo. Apenas isso.

-Boa noite. –falou ele como se esperasse alguma reação minha.

-Durma bem. –respondi sem me mover.

Neji respirou profundamente e se afastou. Fiquei na mesma posição enquanto ouvia ele se preparar para dormir. Eu era uma completa idiota. Com certeza eu era...

Eu havia prometido não ir embora. Não agora. Mas, sem saber, era Neji quem estava fazendo eu ir embora mais rápido. E eu não podia fazer nada quanto a isso...

"_Então, se você me ama  
porque você me deixaria ir?"_

**Fim Capítulo Doze**

* * *

Olá pessoal ^.^

Demorou mas cheguei com o post. Acho que vai se nessa base, um post por mês. Vamos ver...

Mas o post ficou bem grandinho (como sempre). Dessa vez foram 16 páginas de Word.

Ah... Tantas coisas acontecendo, não é? A Tenten é uma besta que não percebe que o Neji parece estar gostando dela... Esses personagens dão tanto trabalho...

Quero agradecer a todos meus leitores, principalmente a vocês:

***Lust Lotu's**

***Kelly**

***Zizis**

***Onuki-Yumi**

***Débora Hyuuga**

***Anna Poisonself (Sim, o Ikuto gosta da Soffie ^.^)**

***Malu Tsumoto**

***Bia Tsuki**

*******Lalalahappylalala-shinigami**

***Priih . ncesa (Que tamanho de review! Foi uma das maiores que eu recebi ^.^)**

***Angel Pink (Eu te empresto a Hanabi pra te ajudar com o garoto. Só tenha muito cuidado com ela .^.^)**

***Veve Kawaii (Por favor, não tenha um treco! O post já ta ai, hehehe)**

Muito obrigada pela paciência pessoal!!! Vocês são ótimos! Obrigada pelo apoio :)

Mandem review ok?! Senão eu mando a Hanabi ter um "papinho" com vocês. Huahuahuahua. ^.^

Beijos mil e até o próximo capítulo.

_Miuky-chan_

27/01/10


End file.
